Bück Dich
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Yaoi GrimmIchi request. AU, Mature themes. A bit OOC in places. discontinued
1. Amerika

_Dear God, why am I here? Have I strayed from the path of all that is good too far this time?_ A lean limbed young man sat back uncomfortably in his chair as he watched the couple on the floor writhe in ecstasy; a moaning, sweaty mass of limbs. He looked away and noticed that the director was watching closely but didn't seem to be turned on by the sight. The young man sighed and scowled, supposing that if he had seen as many people have sex as this guy did it would probably take more than what was happening to get to him. He sighed again. He hoped that never happened.

"Hey, you Kurosaki?" a whispered voice asked and Ichigo nearly leapt from his seat, craning his neck back to see a bored looking face framed in black.

"Y-yeah." he answered in kind.

"Come with me."

Ichigo stood and followed the man to a room away from the set and asked him quietly to sit in a fold up chair set in front of a tall man with his face in a pile of food. Ichigo swallowed and sat, waiting for the man in front of him to finish chewing so they could talk. As he waited, as often happens, he began to reflect on how he had gotten to this place in his life. How he, the good son of a decent doctor, who grew up in a quiet suburb, who got good grades in school and cared about his sisters like every good brother should, got mixed up in a business such as this.

_Porn_.

Even the word sounded dirty to him but however dirty it sounded, he was there and ready to do what he had to, to get by. A year ago he had moved to America with his friend Renji and the two had started working almost immediately to pay for the decent sized apartment they had found to share. Unfortunately shortly after they arrived the American economy crashed and burned and both of them were without a job, in a foreign country, and with no idea what the hell to do. They had bills to pay and without jobs they were doomed to a life out on the streets.

Renji had gotten lucky of course, finding a part time position at a local Dairy Queen. The two of them had lived off of what most would consider garbage for weeks while Ichigo struggled to find himself work. Odd jobs weren't going to cut it though and he knew he needed something better. And then, just last week, Renji had gotten caught taking food from the pantry and that was the end of that. No more soft serve and hamburgers for dinner. That was when their neighbor, a man with long flowing blond hair and an affection for ruffles named Rose, beckoned the both of them over with food and beer and told them about the wide and fantastic world of pornography.

One week later and here Ichigo sat, on the verge of signing himself up for a one year contract with Las Noches Incorporated. Renji had been ecstatic about it all of course, repeating over and over again to Ichigo that this was the greatest thing that could have happened to them in America besides winning the lottery. Ichigo didn't really get how this was so awesome, but he wanted a car too. He wanted to be able to buy his sisters American merchandise and send it to them without having to decide if he was going to miss out on lunch or dinner that night. And when Rose had told them what kind of money they could expect, even realistically, it was too tempting an offer to pass up.

The man in front of Ichigo slurped his food and reached for a can of Coke, guzzling it down before clearing his throat and finally acknowledging Ichigo. His face was pleasant enough, a soft looking beard that framed mischievous lips and long wavy brown hair pulled back at his nape. The man was dressed in what Ichigo could only described as tacky tourist chic and Ichigo suddenly had a hard time picturing himself doing business with the man. Soft grey eyes looked into his and for a moment neither one of them spoke. Ichigo was nervous enough as it was without having this guy staring at him and after a moment he blushed and looked away to stare at the horrible carpet. The man laughed.

"I'd say you had better get over that shyness if you want to be in this business, kid." A deep and rich voice poured out of the man and Ichigo found himself more at ease. He looked up again and the man smiled.

"Sorry, you caught me at lunch and if the wife sees I have any leftovers… well bad things." he chuckled.

The man stuck out his hand and Ichigo took it. "Name's Shunsui Kyoraku."

Ichigo nodded once and introduced himself and the man pushed on ahead with a slow question. "Are you a virgin?" he asked and Ichigo's scowl was back.

"No. What kind of question is that?"

"A good one actually. Especially with males in this industry. I need to be assured that you can keep it hard and use it for as long as we need you to. Virgin's usually have trouble with that."

"Well, I'm not, okay. I've had lots of sex before." Ichigo wondered if anyone with any sense of decency would be able to say something like that out loud without blushing.

"You know, porn my not be the right track for you…." Shunsui started and Ichigo sighed.

"I know this isn't something I'd normally pick but…." Ichigo started, getting irritated and not really sure why.

"So why did you?" Shunsui asked with a half-cocked head.

With a sigh Ichigo answered honestly. "Money."

Shunsui smiled. "Surely you can find something more… low key than _this_."

"Yeah, but this will work for now. It has to."

Shunsui stood and crossed the room to look out at the couple that was being taped, beckoning Ichigo over to him. The director, a normal looking business man with thick russet locks and horn rimmed glasses, was telling the woman that she needed to be more vocal this time and reach orgasm within three minutes so they could wrap things up. A thin man with a permanent grin attached to his face was standing off to the side with the man who had been fucking the woman earlier apparently helping him hold his erection by stroking it for him. The naked woman on the floor sighed and looked at her partner.

"Tell him to keep it up then." She sneered and the man flipped her off.

"Fuck you cunt. Maybe if yer pussy wasn't so loose I could."

"Now, now you two. Let's get this done and over with so we can all go home, alright?" the director said in a soothing voice and the two took their places again.

"This is what it is, kid. Sure there's pleasure to be had. A nice fat paycheck after each taping. But it's work. Hard work, no pun intended. It's not pretty all the time and certainly nothing like the finished product." Shunsui looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "Think you can handle having countless people watch you try and have relations with a woman? Direct you on your technique?" Shunsui pointed at the smiling man across the room. "Have someone _help_ you when the time comes?"

A defiant light brightened Ichigo's eyes and he smirked up at the man. "I won't need help, trust me. And I already said I was up for it. I never go back on what I say." Shunsui smiled. "Now where're those papers I have to sign?"

* * *

"Shit, I fucked this bitch today with _huge_ tits. Like, they had to be fake but she kept telling me they were real." Renji said to Ichigo around a mouthful of food.

"Fascinating." Ichigo deadpanned. He was so sick of talking about work while they ate.

It had been almost three months since the both of them had started doing films and the money the both of them were making was enough to get them into and staying in a very decent two bedroom apartment. They always had food in the cupboards and gas in their vehicles. And their cars…. Not the best around, both used, but it was the first time for either Renji or Ichigo to own something so expensive. And _no one_ else was allowed to drive them. In all Ichigo had been able to get over the shyness rather quickly and just enjoy what he was doing. He still didn't like being interrupted during something so intimate, didn't care for being told to lean this way or that so the camera man could get a better shot of his cock entering whoever it was he was filming with that day. It was strange, but not as bad as he had figured it would be. For him, it was just a job. Sure, one that left him a lighter than he was before work, but a job nonetheless.

"Oh, and Shunsui wanted to talk to us both later. Something about the possibility of making better cash on our films." Renji added after he managed to swallow his gigantic mouthful of food.

"We get paid enough now." Ichigo said offhandedly as he picked the onions out of his burrito.

"Yeah but what if one of the cars breaks down or we get sick and have to go to the doctor or hospital or something?"

Ichigo frowned. Renji had a point there. While they were making enough now to get by and a little more, they didn't have too much to spare for things like that.

"Whatever." he answered and wiped his hand off on his napkin. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

* * *

Shunsui had them come down to his office in a seedy part of town and meet him, showing up fifteen minutes late and offering up a smiling apology and something about traffic issues. He led the two inside his office and shut the door behind them, cutting off the lobby and their conversation from a nosy secretary.

"Thanks for coming down on such short notice, you two."

"No prob. What's up?" Renji spoke up and Ichigo let him. He didn't really want to make more money but he was pretty sure he'd seen a black spot on one of his molars last night and dentists weren't exactly free….

"Well, I know the both of you were interested in making a bit more money and I wanted to purpose an idea…."

A knock on the office door cut him off and he told the person brightly to enter. When the door pushed open Ichigo had to scoot his chair closer to Renji's because it was too close to the door and he grit his teeth in frustration at it. He hated being interrupted. Shunsui smiled up at the newcomer and Ichigo couldn't hold back his curiosity long enough, surreptitiously looking up and seeing fabulously light blue hair sitting haphazardly atop a handsome head. He really didn't think twice about the features of the man, instead his eyes locked on the most entrancing shade of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. The edges of those eyes crinkled a bit as a deep voice apologized for interrupting.

"I wanted to drop off those papers before I took off." The blue haired man said, handing over a few sheets of folded paper. "Clean as usual."

"Good Grimmjow. Thanks. Where are you taking off to again this time?"

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at those eyes and before he knew it they shifted and locked with his. They swept once over his seated body before one of them closed briefly in a wink and the man returned his attention back on Shunsui.

"New Zealand. I'll be back fuckin' in a week though. You'd be broke without me."

Shunsui laughed and nodded, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Renji and Ichigo.

"Before you rush out let me introduce you. This is Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. I was just about to discuss with them about getting into your line of work."

The blue haired man stuck his hand out for Renji first, pumping it once before turning his attention to Ichigo. A hand that felt as if it were silk covered steel gripped Ichigo's and a wide, almost devilish grin tilted the man's lips.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Welcome to the business."

"Oh we're not new…." Renji started and Grimmjow snorted.

"Yeah. Whatever." he said, eyes never leaving Ichigo's now confused and slightly uncomfortable ones.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to Shunsui as he slowly dropped Ichigo's hand, the feel of fingers on his palm causing him to shiver gently.

"Let me know if they bite. I'll be interested in helping you break them in."

Shunsui laughed and nodded and the blue haired man left with another wink for Ichigo. Ichigo didn't understand what was so fascinating about the man but he shoved it out of his head as he and Renji retook their seats and Renji asked, "So why are we here again?"

* * *

"Gay porn." Renji said for what had to be the hundredth time on their drive home. Ichigo was glad _he _was the one driving and not his friend. They'd both be dead right now.

"He's just thinking of ways to help us get more money. It's not like we have to do it or anything." Ichigo said, more talking to himself than anything. He really wasn't keen on the idea either.

"Gay porn." Renji said again and Ichigo gave up trying to talk to him.

Neither one of them had really realized it but the man, Grimmjow, had been welcoming them into the gay side of things, not just the industry itself. So that meant Grimmjow was gay? Not that it mattered, or that Ichigo cared really, but it would make sense with the way the man had been looking at him. Ichigo didn't mind people appreciating his physique but this guy….

"Red light." Renji said and Ichigo stomped on the brakes.

"Shit. Sorry." Ichigo breathed and Renji looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't crash or you _will _have to do the gay stuff!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Neither of them had to make a decision now, or even soon really, so Ichigo wasn't going to dwell on it. He suggested that he and Renji go pick up chicks that night and get laid properly to which Renji was more than enthusiastic. They would worry about their jobs later when they had partied it up a bit and had time to relax first.

* * *

_I'm just watching_, Ichigo told himself as he settled on the couch and a young man he had met through the business slipped a DVD into the player. A wide and almost creepy smile turned towards him and Ichigo heard the young man chuckle.

'You ready for your first gay porn?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just play the damn thing already."

The young man bounced to his feet and plopped on the couch next to Ichigo, flipping short blond hair behind his left ear.

"Okay, so I did this one the first year I was in porn but it was really good. The guy was super sweet after too, asking me if I was sore anywhere and stuff." Ichigo groaned.

"Shinji, please just play the damn thing so we can get this over with."

Shinji smiled and pressed the play button on the remote. Ichigo couldn't believe he was even _thinking_ about this but that black spot had turned out to be real and not just a piece of food and his transmission was going out. Not to mention Renji's clutch was for shit and he hadn't been able to work for the last week because his face got bruised up playing football at the park with some guys he knew. They needed the money and Ichigo, it seemed, was the only one to even _try_ this option. Or at least find out a bit more about it.

Shinji made himself comfortable and grinned at the screen like an idiot and finally Ichigo forced himself to watch, surprised when it didn't immediately gross him out. He'd never had a problem with gay people but he had certainly never thrust himself into their sexlife quite like this before. The kissing was normal, just like any other couple kissing. The groping was the same, only one of the bodies didn't have breasts. Even the sex itself wasn't all that different. It was sex. Dirty, sweaty, loud sex. He didn't realize he was getting hard until Shinji pressed a finger to the middle of his straining dick and giggled.

"I knew you'd like it." the blond purred and Ichigo smacked his hand away.

"Shut up."

"You know you can do it now, right? You watched this, got it up, that's all they really need in porn. Get it up and keep it up."

"I know…."

Shinji leaned closer to him a bit and grinned his too wide grin again. "You should let someone you trust do it to you the first couple times though. It's way lame to video real virgins."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed Shinji away from him, standing and walking to the kitchen for some water. It was suddenly really hot in his apartment. Was he really tempted to do this? Tempted enough that he was getting a little excited?

"Fuck." he breathed and Shinji chuckled from behind him.

"It never ends in this business so if doing this much bothers you get out now. First it's regular sex for straights. Then anal. Then it gets a little rough. Bondage comes in, freaky S&M shit, roleplay and the next thing you know nothing but the really weird shit turns you on. With gays you're just one step ahead of the rest of them."

Ichigo sighed. He was really going to do this. "I'm in. Just…." he stopped, not really sure what else to say.

Shinji sidled up beside him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Ichi. I'll be gentle."

Ichigo groaned and dropped his chin o his chest. Fuck, he really was going to go through with this.

* * *

A/N So I get this message yesterday that had this idea in it and fuck me if it didn't sound like a good one. I just didn't think I'd actually do anything on it quite yet ;p SO first off thank you for suggesting and asking me to go with your idea. I only hope it lives up to your expectations. So after throwing ideas around with Nekowhatsit I buckled down and started writing the porn fic. And, seeing a how it IS a porn fic, you can be assured that there will be smut in this :D YAY SMUT!

*Ahem*

Anywho, I stopped it here because I wanted to see how you all felt about it so far and I also wanted to gauge how many of you wanted me to go into Shinji and Ichigo doing it. I know some of you'll be totally down for that but I also know some of you won't. And to be honest, EVERYONE and their fucking mom writes about Ichi's first time so really, I can go either way on this one.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this and please, let me know what you think!

~Penny


	2. Engel

Engel

Ichigo went to Shinji's that evening. He wanted to get this part over with because while Shinji was a cool guy and everything he couldn't for the life of him even remotely be attracted to the other man. And when he had tried he had just ended up embarrassed and feeling like an asshole because he wasn't even attracted to men in general. Really. Sure he could _occasionally_ appreciate another man's… beauty, but that was about as far as it ever went. Shinji seemed too excited about this whole idea and was dancing around his apartment singing, "I getta fuck a virgin." very loudly and totally off any sort of key Ichigo knew of.

"Can we get this over with please?" Ichigo asked, sitting awkwardly on the couch with his legs closed and his hands in his lap.

Shinji laughed and came over to where he was seated, cocking a thin hip and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Don't rain on my parade. I've never fucked a virgin before. I'm excited." the blond said before cocking his head and chuckling. "You look so cute and nervous right now. God that will film well."

Ichigo's head shot up and he scowled at Shinji. "We're not…?"

"Oh no! I meant for future shit. You can totally pull off blushing bottom right now. Some people really go for that shit."

Shinji wandered off again, leaving Ichigo to scowl at the carpet and grumble that if it were up to him he wouldn't be doing things this way. Earlier, when the two of them had been discussing Ichigo's introduction to gay porn Shinji had dropped in Ichigo's lap that even if Ichigo wanted to top other men he'd still have to bottom when the director told him to.

"You don't get to be too picky about things like that if you want to make money in this biz. Besides, even if you have preference for topping or bottoming, most gays switch things up when they fuck. So too in porn. Basically you need to be versatile and being prepared for the anal sex that you are sure to be having is a good thing. And like I said, filming virgins is lame."

Shinji came back into the room and set a bottle of lubricant on the coffee table before setting a wrapped condom and a rubber glove next to it. Ichigo frowned at the glove and Shinji chuckled again.

"Anal sex can be… messy sometimes. Just preparing myself in that case."

"That's disgusting." Ichigo said, wrinkling his nose at the implications and feeling even more uncomfortable about this situation than he had before.

"We can talk about enemas after the sex. Right now, let's get you out of those clothes."

Ichigo groaned and took off his shirt, shivering a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he needed to turn on the side of himself that worked like this but he couldn't find that side of him just yet. Shinji sat on the coffee table and cocked his head to the side.

"You cold?" he asked and Ichigo shook his head. "Okay, let's do this."

Ichigo had always pictured bigger men topping littler men. It might have had something to do with the countless yaoi manga in his country that fed into that stereotype but it was still awkward thinking about being with someone who was basically the same size as him. Shinji was a tad thinner but they were the same height and build for the most part. Ichigo tried to shake off those thoughts and Shinji leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Ya know, you really need to relax more." Shinji commented as he kissed his way down Ichigo's neck, his tongue flicking over the muscles as they twitched. "It's not good to be so wound up all the time."

"I'm not all wound up. This is weird for me, okay?"

"Aw, poor baby." Shinji giggled and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let Shinji make it all better for you."

"Oh my God shut up."

Shinji continued to kiss his way down Ichigo's chest and Ichigo lost himself in thought. He was trying not to freak out about what was going to happen and just enjoy it but his brain had detached from his body and could no longer feel anything. His body, though, seemed to be enjoying the attention well enough. He could feel his skin slowly heat under Shinji's mouth and he would be lying if he told anyone it didn't feel good.

"You're skin tastes really good." Shinji commented before taking a dusky colored nipple into his mouth. "That's surprising for it being the end of the day and you haven't even showered yet.

Ichigo hissed and closed his eyes when Shinji's blunt teeth bit into his now hard nipple. "Shut…."

"Oh wow! I'm totally jealous of your first AV partner now. You are way responsive."

Shinji pulled back and looked down, smiling at the bulge in Ichigo's pants and saying, "Howdy!" before going back to work on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was shocked to say the least. He hadn't even known he was turned on enough to get hard. Was it going to be like this with every gay experience he had? His body reacting before his mind could catch up? Maybe it was because his body knew what to do because of all the video's he'd already made. He groaned at the thought and Shinji took it as a sign that he was doing a good job and ran his tongue up the middle of Ichigo's chest.

"So do you want me to suck you off while I get you ready or is that gonna be an issue with you?" Shinji asked as he reached down and began to unbutton Ichigo's pants.

"Don't… don't _ask_ me stuff like that damn it!" Ichigo snapped, blushing at Shinji's straight forward speech. He had thought Renji was bad before they had come to America but it was nothing compared to the people he had met since then.

"Hey I'm just trying to make this go as smoothly as possible." Shinji replied, reaching a warm hand inside Ichigo's pants and pushing aside his boxers.

Ichigo's eyes slammed closed when Shinji's hand wrapped around him and began to stroke and the blond's mouth returned to his lower chest. This was all going entirely too slow and too fast at the same time. Before Ichigo's knew it his pants and boxers were long gone, Shinji had somehow gotten himself undressed and the both of them were sitting in Shinji's living room, naked and hard. Shinji reached back and grabbed the rubber glove, commenting that he only kept the latex free ones around because "You never know what people are allergic to nowadays." Shinji reached for the lubricant and Ichigo sat up, eyeing the gloved hand pensively. Just because he was hard didn't mean he was ready for this yet.

"Ichigo, this will go a lot better if you lay back down." Shinji said as he coated his pointer and middle fingers with the gel.

"Can't we… ya know. Stop here and do the rest later?" Ichigo asked and Shinji laughed.

"Lay back."

With a sigh Ichigo lay back on the couch and tried not to resist when Shinji's uncovered hand touched one of his knees to spread his legs.

"Scoot to the edge and try to relax." Shinji instructed and Ichigo tried to do as he was told while not feeling far too exposed and like a complete tool.

Shinji smiled and dropped to his knees between Ichigo's legs, running his naked hand against the inside of Ichigo's thigh before bringing up his other hand and resting it against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's body tried to jerk away from what it knew was coming and Shinji suddenly gripped one of Ichigo's hips tightly.

"Can't have that. Relax, Ichi."

"Fuck you."

Shinji grinned and teased one of his slick fingers between Ichigo's cheeks. "I'm getting to that but we'll never get there unless you fucking relax. Jesus. You'd think I was going to do something bad to you or something."

Ichigo glared down at Shinji and Shinji just smiled at him and continued to probe for Ichigo's entrance.

"Ya know, it's really not bad. Anal sex. I mean, sure at first it's a little weird and kinda uncomfortable and all that." Shinji continued to talk as he found the hole and began to circle his index finger around it.

"The first time I did it I cried so hard. But the guy was a total asshole about it and didn't stop when I told him it was too fast and I was in pain. Hopefully you won't end up with someone like that."

"Would you stop talking, please?" Ichigo asked between clenched teeth.

"But Aizen's a good director," Shinji said as if Ichigo hadn't spoken at all. "He'd stop it if you looked like you were in any pain. He says he doesn't want to make those kinds of films and I don't blame him. I used to work with another company and they did a lot of rapeplay."

Ichigo frowned and didn't feel the tip of Shinji's finger slip inside him. "Rapeplay?"

"Yeah, role-play only you pretend to be getting raped or raping someone…. It's hard for some people to do because there's a very fine line when doing stuff like that." Shinji's index finger finally seated itself all the way inside Ichigo and the blond realized that Ichigo wasn't even aware of this fact.

"I can't… whoa!" Shinji had moved his finger, slowly pulling it back and Ichigo finally realized how far they had gotten while he had been distracted.

"How's it feel?" Shinji asked, a genuinely curious look on his face.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "Weird." was all he could manage as he tried not to squirm.

"Kinda like you're too full and need to…."

"Stop talking!"

Shinji giggled. "Okay, geez. I'll suck your dick then."

That said, Shinji's mouth was suddenly attached to Ichigo's cock and the blond's head was bobbing up and down in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo could still fee the finger moving inside him, could still feel the stretch and pull and the _strange_ full sensation Shinji had started to mention. He wanted to push Shinji out but grit his teeth and tried to focus on the blowjob he was getting instead. Which Shinji happened to be pretty good at, Ichigo noted. He couldn't really believe that he was there still, that he was letting a guy do this to him, but so far it wasn't all that bad. In fact…. Ichigo's eyes widened and Shinji pushed a second finger inside him and pulled off his cock to watch Ichigo's face.

"Hurt?"

Ichigo shook his head but closed his eyes and sealed his lips together tightly. Hurt wasn't exactly the right word for the feeling but he couldn't say that it felt good at that moment either. Shinji slowly sheathed both fingers and left them still a moment, looking down at Ichigo's cock with a thoughtful look.

"You know, you're actually doing a lot better than I thought you would with all this." Shinji pressed his fingers in more before releasing the pressure and speaking again. "I mean, for a straight guy you're doing great."

Shinji's warm naked hand reached around Ichigo's cock and began to stroke him almost as an afterthought. Slick fingers pulled slowly out of Ichigo's ass and Ichigo couldn't decide if it felt better to have them out or worse because he now felt a little empty.

"Maybe if we do this again before your first video I can show you more stuff. Like rimming." Shinji practically hummed the last word and his eyes rolled a little.

"I know what rimming is." Ichigo grumbled as he watched Shinji reach back for the lube again and squeeze just a bit more on his fingers.

"Good, but do you know how it feels?" Ichigo made a face and Shinji chuckled. "I'm awesome at it by the way. Just ask my boyfriend."

Ichigo sat up straight and stared at Shinji. "B-boyfriend?"

Shinji blinked. "Yeah…."

"You have a boyfriend and you do porn?"

Shinji giggled. "He does porn too. And he's a musician. God just thinking about him makes me hard. C'mon and lay back. I wanna fuck you."

"I can't…." Ichigo was at a complete loss for words and Shinji managed to get him back down on the couch again.

"It's okay. He already knows what we're doing. I called him while you were in the bathroom and told him everything." Shinji slipped two fingers easily back inside Ichigo, the other man only letting out a small grunt of discomfort.

"You... told him?"

Shinji began to push a third finger in and watched Ichigo's face carefully. "Yeah. We tell each other everything. We have to really, what with the work we both do." Shinji chuckled and licked at the head of Ichigo's still hard and now straining dick. "He promised to fuck me until I couldn't walk for a while after this so I'm getting all kinds of bonuses today."

"I…," Ichigo shifted his body and felt his breath hitch a little. "I thought you were a top."

Shinji grinned and buried three fingers in Ichigo. "I bottom exclusively for one person only and that's the man I'm in love with."

"L-love?" Shinji pressed against Ichigo's prostate and rubbed it a moment before pulling his fingers out and back in again.

"Yes love. It's rare in this industry, especially with us both being active, but we make it work."

"Ah… shit. How?" Ichigo was trying to distract himself because his ass was suddenly slightly numb and tingly.

"We talk about everything. We go to each other's sets and watch or we watch our videos together. Then again we're… not really your average couple. Most people wouldn't be able to do what we do."

Shinji's hand picked up pace and Ichigo began to feel pleasure blossom throughout his body. He couldn't believe it was starting to feel so good.

"But… what about… the sex?" he panted.

"Sex is sex. Love is love." Shinji answered and pulled his hand away from Ichigo, snapping the glove off and reaching for the condom.

"But…."

Shinji made quick work of slipping on the condom and getting to his knees again, positioning himself at Ichigo's hole. He pressed the head of his cock to it and leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"This is sex. I don't love you but there's no reason not to enjoy you." he pushed the head of his cock into Ichigo and watched as brown eyes widened before shutting tight. "You might be able to understand if you had ever been in love."

Ichigo knew that he'd never understand that way of thinking but it didn't matter anymore. He had never in his life felt so full and strange and he didn't know whether to move or stay still. Shinji continued to press forward slowly and used one of his hands to shift Ichigo's legs open wider. Shinji leaned in again, this time pressing his lips against Ichigo's as he seated himself as far as he could inside Ichigo.

"Now, I don't really like to talk during the actual act, so is there anything you need to ask me before I keep going?"

Ichigo shook his head and grit his teeth when Shinji slowly pulled back out of him. Shinji made a small noise that Ichigo didn't pay attention to and suddenly the room was filled only with small grunts and panting breaths. The blond's body pressed against his as they moved, Ichigo finding himself unable to control his hips when they twitched and begged him to join in the dance. Shinji leaned back, head thrown back as his hips pistoned forward and just when Ichigo thought that this was all there was to anal sex Shinji found it, that small glad that made Ichigo shout and jerk his eyes open. Honey and sepia eyes met and Shinji grinned over the faint blush that had covered his chest and cheeks.

"Found it." the blond said in a sing song tone and hit it again.

Ichigo didn't know how to react. Didn't know that he could react. He didn't have time to think about it though because the moment Shinji's pale hand reached for his cock he came and the blond between his legs was moaning and grunting and then pulling out, ripping the condom off and cumming on Ichigo's belly. The both of them were left panting, Ichigo unable to move from his position and Shinji dropping to the floor and leaning against the coffee table edge.

"H-holy fuck." Ichigo finally managed and Shinji grinned at him.

"That's my line. Jesus yer tight."

Ichigo shook his head and slowly closed his legs.

"Think you can stand enough to take a shower? We kinda made a mess on you."

Ichigo put a hand over his face and sighed. That had totally _not_ been what he had been expecting.

"I can move." he said, standing on shaky legs and walking down the hall to the bathroom Shinji had shown him earlier.

"Don't fall!" Shinji shouted after him with a laugh and Ichigo shook his head.

In the shower Ichigo probed himself, wincing at the soreness that was already setting in. In all it hadn't been all that bad. He had to admit that he sort of liked it. Maybe this gay porn thing hadn't been that bad of an idea after all.

* * *

Grimmjow downed his bottled water before tossing it in the back seat and stepped out of his car, slamming the door behind him. One day back from vacation and he was already back to work again. He snorted quietly to himself as he walked into the house they were shooting at that day. Like fucking people for money was work. Inside was a mess as usual. Things were missing, people were late, lights had broken and someone had to go out and get new ones, someone forgot the extension cord. It was always something. He knew this house, had been in it many times, and he knew the kitchen was always open so he wandered back to grab another bottled water. He couldn't ever seem to get enough of the stuff it seemed but he was glad that it wasn't alcohol he needed like that. He certainly wouldn't look like he did if it were.

Grimmjow was excited to be working with someone new today, someone who was a gay video virgin. He loved breaking new guys in almost more than he loved water. Shunsui had told him the guy's name was Ichigo or something and for some reason the name sounded familiar even if Grimmjow for the life of him couldn't place it. It had to be fake either way though. Who the hell would give their kid such a weird name?

He rounded the corner from the hall that lead into the kitchen and pulled up short at the sight of one of the men in the room. His lip curled and his fists balled and when their eyes finally met the other man stood.

"The fuck you doin' here?" a deep voice called out and Grimmjow felt himself on the verge of growling.

"Yer shoot's over ain't it? It's my turn old man, you can fuckin' leave now."

"Fuck you Papa Smerf, why the fuck don't _you_ leave." the man rose to an impressive height and strode across the kitchen, everyone else in the room forgotten, and loomed over Grimmjow.

"Oh come on. You can't do better than Papa Smerf? My mom's called me worse." Grimmjow retorted and the man above his sneered.

"Uh... heh. Nnoi, honey. Let's not fight, okay?" a low and slightly agitated voice pleaded and Grimmjow's gaze averted enough to see a blond head appear at the tall man's side.

Nnoi shook his head. "Naw. I'mma kill 'im this time."

"Ha! I'd like to see you fuckin' try ya skinny ass freak. Oh and by the way, heroin chic went out in the nineties so toss the needles and eat a fuckin sandwich."

Nnoi jerked forward but was pulled back by the surprisingly strong blond behind him. "You're going to get fired again, Nnoi." the blond pleaded and pulled on the black wife beater Nnoi was wearing.

"The fuck do I care?"

"Please, damn it!"

Nnoi's body went stiff and he sneered at Grimmjow before taking a step back and crossing long, thin and tattooed arms over his chest. They stared a moment longer before Nnoi looked down at the blond and frowned.

"I hate when ya do that in fron'a people, Shin." Nnoi said softly and Shinji smiled as he played with Nnoi's shirt.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get fired again."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the sight before him and shifted his attention to the others in the room that he had just noticed. There was a camera man he was familiar with and another tech-type guy that he'd seen a couple times. He didn't say hello or anything, he barely knew the guys, and moved on to checking out the other bodies. His eyes stilled when they met wide brown eyes and it suddenly hit him who he was fucking that day. An evil grin pulled at the corners of his mouth and he let his eyes rake over that cute little pouty mouth, the slightly pointed chin, the long slender neck and just a peek of collarbone before a tight black shirt hid the rest from his view. Edible was the first word that popped into his head and he knew he was going to love getting his hands on that one. He watched the Adam's apple bob as the guy swallowed whatever it was that had been in his mouth and Grimmjow wished not for the first time he was in a position to make the guy drink something else. It'd been a while for that.

"Grimmjow, you made it." Shunsui clapped a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and the blue haired man turned his attention to his boss.

"You knew I would. Think I'd pass up one of these?" Grimmjow grinned at the man and Shunsui laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you but we're just about ready here. As soon as Keigo gets back with the bulbs we're good to go." Shunsui looked over at Ichigo and nodded. "Ready?"

"No." Ichigo pouted and looked away from Grimmjow. He couldn't believe the first time was going to be with someone like _this _guy.

Grimmjow chuckled and walked forward. "Come outside and get some sun with me and we'll talk about dos and don'ts." He didn't wait to see if Ichigo followed and instead walked out through an open set of glass doors and into the spacious back yard.

Shinji leaned over Ichigo's shoulder and whispered quickly in his ear, "He's a quick one, likes to ride hard and fast so make sure you use lots of lube. It'll help."

Ichigo gulped and nodded. "Thanks." he said in a monotone before standing and following Grimmjow outside.

The blue haired man was standing by the pool with his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the blazing dessert sands adjacent the house, one hand shielding his eyes from the sweltering sun.

"Fuckin' hot." Ichigo observed, drawing Grimmjow's attention directly to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He hated this part.

"Look, this whole thing is really new to me so I don't really know what I can handle with this kind of… stuff."

"Buttsex?"

Ichigo's shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes. "Yeah." he snorted. "Buttsex."

Grimmjow grinned. "You aren't a virgin are you?" Ichigo shook his head. "Good. I hate virgins. How many times you done it?"

Ichigo felt himself pinken and he looked away. "Like three."

"Buttsex?" Grimmjow repeated and Ichigo scowled at him.

"Yes."

"So yer straight or newly gay or…?"

"Straight." Ichigo confirmed.

"Ah! I see now. Tryin' to make more cash. Aren't we all?" he flashed Ichigo a grin before moving on. "Well the only thing I won't do is the real nasty shit and they don't do that here so we're good on my side."

Grimmjow smirked and walked closer to Ichigo until they were a hand span apart. "Don't mind if I push ya a bit today, do ya Ichigo?"

Ichigo's knees had never turned to jelly before that day and he suddenly feared that he was going to make an absolute idiot of himself. He didn't know how this man did it but that goddamned voice of his had spoken directly to Ichigo's dick and told it point blank to stand at attention or die. He couldn't stop the rather violent shiver that ran through him and could only hope a miracle had occurred and Grimmjow hadn't seen it.

"I can handle anything you can dish out." _Haha, you liar._

Grimmjow licked his lips and looked Ichigo up and down again as he did so. "You've sucked dick before right?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away again. "No." he mumbled and Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?"

"I said no, I haven't."

Grimmjow snorted. "Better hope yer good then."

With that Grimmjow walked past Ichigo and back into the house leaving the orange haired young man alone and suddenly far from confident about his ability to please this man.

* * *

Ichigo tucked his now hard dick back into his pants and carefully zipped himself back up again. He always made sure that he didn't wear his ultra-skinny, skinny jeans when he had to work because that was just cruel to his nether regions. With a deep breath he met Grimmjow in the living room and stood in front of him to wait for their cue to go. Aizen called for quiet and sighed when it was finally achieved. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo the entire time and when finally Aizen said "action" Ichigo closed his eyes and waited to accept his fate. Grimmjow stepped forward, reaching up and sliding his hand behind Ichigo's head. He leaned close and whispered, "Open your eyes." against Ichigo's cheek before leaning back again. Ichigo's eyes opened and he sucked in a small breath when he got a closer look at the mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey there." Grimmjow purred before pressing his lips gently against Ichigo's.

They were soft and pillowy and Ichigo found his head angling to the left, his lips parting and his tongue teasing out from behind his teeth. Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth and pulled and Ichigo hummed his approval. Grimmjow let the lip go and pulled Ichigo closer to him by the back of his neck, latching his mouth on him and practically forcing his tongue inside. Ichigo grunted and lifted his arms, placing one of them on Grimmjow's shoulder and the other awkwardly behind his head. Grimmjow pulled out of the kiss and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Tug on my hair."

Ichigo grabbed a handful of thick blue hair and pulled sharply, pulling a quiet groan from the larger man. Grimmjow returned to Ichigo's mouth and his tongue dove back inside, dominating Ichigo's immediately. Ichigo could feel his toes start to curl and his lungs were screaming for air but he didn't give two shits about that. Grimmjow could fucking _kiss_. The hand on Grimmjow's shoulder tightened over Grimmjow's shirt before letting go to trail down in search of the hem. When his fingers met smooth warm skin he broke away from the kiss gasping for breath and barely able to catch it when Grimmjow immediately started attacking his neck. Ichigo bit his lip and lifted Grimmjow's shirt, making him step back as it was ripped over his head. Grimmjow didn't waste any time in doing the same with Ichigo's and after the thin fabric was pulled over his head Ichigo looked down at the half exposed hard body before him. He had to admit he liked what he was seeing but figured it was because he was a little jealous so shrugged it off. It wasn't like it mattered right then anyway.

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo's shirt on the floor and pulled him back towards him, biting into Ichigo's shoulder as he reached down and grabbed a handful of his ass. Ichigo's back arched and his head fell back, mouth slightly open and eyes rolled closed. Grimmjow kissed his way along Ichigo's neck and across his collar bone before licking a line up under his chin to his mouth.

"Unbuckle my pants." Grimmjow said against his lips, whispering again.

Ichigo's hand moved to obey and he struggled with the simple buckle a moment, pulling away from Grimmjow and looking down, all the while trying not to be embarrassed about his failure. Grimmjow's hand caressed the back of Ichigo's head and Ichigo finally managed to pull leather free from metal. Grimmjow reached up and placed a crooked finger under Ichigo's chin, lifting his head and initiating another deep kiss. His hands roamed Ichigo's tight body, thumbs stopping to flick at tiny nipples before slipping down and hooking in the waist of Ichigo's jeans. Grimmjow pulled down and Ichigo felt the button on his pants snap free before Grimmjow slowly began to tug the jeans down over Ichigo's hips.

"Ah…" Ichigo breathed and swallowed. He wasn't new to sex by any means, he fully understood that at that very moment he was beyond turned on and that another male was doing it to him. But he couldn't for the life of him feel ashamed about that.

Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's other shoulder and instructed him yet again.

"Take it out."

Ichigo leaned back and frowned at Grimmjow a moment until Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him. Ichigo took a shaky breath and looked down as he slipped his hands inside Grimmjow's pants and pulled free and thick and straining cock. Ichigo's mouth dropped open a bit and Grimmjow chuckled.

"What's'a matter? Too big for ya?" Grimmjow teased and Ichigo looked up at him, briefly wondering what part he should play with this man.

Instead of a snarky reply Ichigo licked his lips slowly, catching his bottom lip on his teeth a bit before lowering his eye lids a bit and purring out, "Mmm. It's just my size."

Grimmjow's blue eyes darkened and a sneering grin stretched his mouth. He licked his own lips quickly and grunted out, "Then suck it." As he let Ichigo go completely.

Ichigo paused only briefly before slowly getting to his knees, one hand still holding Grimmjow's cock. Now that he was closer to it, it seemed even thicker and Ichigo began to doubt himself once again. He now regretted telling Shinji he didn't need to learn how to do this part but what was done was done and he couldn't exactly go back and change that now. Ichigo swallowed, looked up briefly catching Grimmjow staring down at him and Ichigo licked out at the tip of the cock in front of him. Grimmjow grinned in encouragement and Ichigo swallowed once more before taking the head of the cock into his mouth. When the soft skin met his tongue Ichigo moaned quietly, surprising himself. He hadn't expected it to actually taste good and he flicked his tongue under the crown experimentally. When he heard Grimmjow exhale he looked up and saw blue eyes watching him intently.

Grimmjow sneered and licked his lips as he reached up and grabbed the hair on the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo sucked and Grimmjow's eyes rolled briefly before the man was pushing Ichigo further down on his cock. Ichigo tried not to gag but it was useless and he pulled away to cough a couple times and compose himself. Thankfully he managed to do so quickly and he returned to Grimmjow's cock once again, happy that the hand still in his hair was only holding rather than pushing this time. The only thing he could do was try and remember what he liked to have done to him and his tongue was moving; his lips tightening and his head moving. A variation in his sucking pulls and the hand in his hair tightened. Ichigo reached up and placed his free hand on Grimmjow's hip, finally letting go of the cock he had been holding and letting his fingers slide down to fondle Grimmjow's balls.

Grimmjow's hips jerked forward and he groaned. "Oh yeah. Suck harder."

Ichigo did and Grimmjow groaned again, this time louder than before. Ichigo pulled back and tongued the slit, remembering how much he liked that. The grip on his hair tightened and his head was pushed forward again. Ichigo hurriedly opened his mouth wide and tried to take as much as he could as his fingers rolled Grimmjow's testicles gently. The hand on Grimmjow's hips shifted and Ichigo's thumb began to press into the sharp hipbone. Grimmjow moaned and his hips bucked before he pulled back and grabbed his cock, slapping it a couple times against Ichigo's tongue before taking a step back and pulling Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo winced and struggled to stand, barely given the chance to breathe before Grimmjow's mouth was on his again, mapping and tasting everything Ichigo had to offer. Ichigo made a small moan and ran his hands up Grimmjow's chest, plucking perfect nipples before twining around the man's neck and they continued to devour each other.

Grimmjow pulled back and grinned at Ichigo, his mouth open and his breath coming in pants. Ichigo didn't fare any better and instead looked far more debauched than Grimmjow did at that moment. Orange hair tossled, brown eyes heavy and thick with lust, cheeks pink and plump limps wet and parted. Grimmjow licked his lips and swallowed once before he let his deep voice vibrate over Ichigo's currently very sensitive skin.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, Ichigo."

Ichigo shuddered hard and his eyes closed briefly. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life until that very moment. And the gods were on his side this time because what he so very much wanted was right in front of him and he didn't even have to ask for it. Ichigo smirked and looked Grimmjow in the eye, saying the only word that his brain would allow at this point.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein"

_God knows I don't want to be an angel - Rammstein/Engel_

* * *

A/N Holy fucknut *hehe I'm so using that in here at some point* this was received rather well, lol. Well, I tried my best to bust out more for you lovely Duckies, the first chapter in a long time that's had this much smut it in. And both times with Ichi, lol. Little slut~ Anywho~ I am having entirely too much fun writing this, can you all tell? And yay research. Like looking up things about gay porn is so tortuous for my innocent little soul *gigglesnort*

Hope this meets with everyone's approval~

Enjoy~

~Penny


	3. Mann gegen Mann

Mann gegen Mann

_"Das Schicksal hat mich angelacht  
und mir ein Geschenk gemacht  
Warf mich auf einen warmen Stern  
Der Haut so nah dem Auge fern  
Ich nehm mein Schicksal in die Hand  
Mein Verlangen ist bemannt"_

* * *

Grimmjow grinned and chuckled a bit before reaching down and pushing at the waist of Ichigo's jeans, managing to get them over Ichigo's ass before the redhead realized what he was doing. Ichigo's fingers wove their way into Grimmjow's hair and he leaned forward to brush his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow pushed the jeans down far enough for them to fall to Ichigo's knees then ran the tips of his fingers up the sides of Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo shivered and initiated another kiss, sucking Grimmjow's tongue into his mouth and pressing his upper body into the taller man. Ichigo knew what he needed to do but he couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. With Shinji it had been good, great even, but he had figured it was because he knew Shinji and they had become friends since they had met. He'd never _hit it off_ so well during sex with any of the women he had been with and even though that confused him it wasn't first and foremost in his mind. The hand reaching into the back on his underwear, however, was.

Grimmjow's fingers didn't waste any time as they slid over the cleft before delving between and actively seeking his prize. Ichigo arched his back and let Grimmjow dominate the kiss again, leaning him back and making it a tad hard to breathe. Grimmjow began to pull on Ichigo, directing him towards the couch and Grimmjow reached for his pants, pushing them down over lean hips and letting them pool at his feet. He and Ichigo both kicked out of their pants and Grimmjow sat, legs spread wide and grin plastered on his face. Ichigo took one look at the cock standing at attention, the slight curve at the tip angling it towards Grimmjow's belly, and bit his lip, hurrying to his knees and getting back to what he knew he should be doing. Sucking Grimmjow's cock. It wasn't like he was eager or anything.

Ichigo sucked the head back into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as he lowered himself before pulling back again. One hand reached up again to circle around the base and stroke over the exposed member that Ichigo's throat couldn't take. Ichigo shifted to the side and noticed the cameraman getting a little too close. It was one of the things he hated most about porn but he tried his best to ignore the man. Grimmjow's fingers were back in his hair and he was pulling and pushing Ichigo back into motion. Ichigo closed his eyes and sucked harder, rolling his tongue against the underside of the head before pulling back to lick it's length. Grimmjow let out a deep sigh of contentment and Ichigo's other hand rose, this one gliding across Grimmjow's thigh and up his stomach. It caught briefly on something and Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow again, looking up and for the first time noticing a small ring in the man's navel with a little silver number six dangling from it. He made a small noise in the back of his throat before bending forward to swipe at it with his tongue. Grimmjow's body jerked a little and Ichigo smirked.

"Ticklish?" he asked with a smirk and Grimmjow pulled him up by his short spiky hair.

"Take off your skimpy little slut pants, bitch."

_Oh God_. If it was one thing that got to Ichigo, he had noticed since starting porn, it was the really dirty talk. Even worse, the degrading kind always got to his quicker. He found that unless he was in the moment he was thoroughly ashamed of that fact but Shinji had told him it was fine and Nnoi had told him, "Get the fuck over it, stupid." Either way, the shame that he knew would come later had taken the day off and those lustily spoken words had flown to his cock. He grabbed his underwear and pulled it over his ass, down his legs and finally off his feet. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap, Ichigo straddling Grimmjow's hips and looking almost nervously down into blue eyes. It was momentary, true, but Grimmjow had still seen it. He grinned.

"Mmm, yer a good little bitch. Now kiss me."

Ichigo whined a little, blushing at the sound, before he pressed his open mouth once more to Grimmjow's. Tongues clashed and suddenly warm hands were clutching Ichigo's bare ass, forcing him to sit further. Ichigo sucked in a breath when his cock met Grimmjow's and he rocked forward, breaking away from the kiss to rub his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's fingers once again teased between Ichigo's cheeks and Ichigo arched his back into the hand. Grimmjow's middle finger brushed over the hole and Ichigo's eyes closed tight. He had a love-hate relationship with the initial penetration and had a feeling Grimmjow wasn't into taking his time in these things. Porn did have its downsides after all and one of those was a tentative time limit. The tip of Grimmjow's unlubricated finger dipped inside and Ichigo bit his lip.

"Nice tight little hole." Grimmjow muttered and he continued to prod Ichigo.

"Mnn." was all Ichigo could manage and his hips twitched back.

Grimmjow snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist and sat up, reaching behind them to where a bottle of lubricant was sitting conveniently on a side table for them. He popped it open with his thumb, maneuvering it in his hand and squeezing some out before capping it and tossing it on the couch beside them. He looked up at Ichigo and smirked as he spread the gel on his fingers before reaching behind Ichigo. Ichigo's breath caught as the cool liquid touched his skin and Grimmjow opened his mouth.

"Spread yerself."

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and placed both hands on either side of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart but keeping his eyes closed. Grimmjow's finger pushed inside Ichigo slowly and Ichigo felt himself tense at the invasion. At least with Shinji he had been given a bit of time to adjust. He again cursed the time constraints he was under. Grimmjow pulled the finger out, pressing it back in and repeating the actions a few more times before he pushed a second one inside with it. Ichigo let go of one cheek and rested a fisted hand against Grimmjow's shoulder when he felt himself start to move with the thrusts. Grimmjow made a noise that could only be described as a grunt and moved his hand faster. Ichigo's brow furrowed and rocked back, finally letting a whispered word break past his lips.

"Fuck."

"Ya like that, hn? How 'bout this?" Grimmjow grit out and slipped a third finger inside Ichigo.

Ichigo's breath shuddered out and he rolled his hips, finally opening his eyes and meeting Grimmjow's already open ones. Grimmjow was surprised at how quickly Ichigo was opening up to him for having only had anal sex three times before this. What he didn't know was when Ichigo had said three, he had meant three days of nothing but the act. Grimmjow noticed a flash off to the right and held himself still a moment before rolling his hips up, hissing quietly when his cock brushed against Ichigo's. Suddenly Grimmjow's mouth was on Ichigo's neck, teeth grazing skin and tongue wetting it. Ichigo's head feel back at the sensation and he groaned a little too loud when Grimmjow's teeth sank into the skin above his collar bone. Grimmjow's fingers slowly pulled out of Ichigo and he slapped Ichigo's ass playfully before pushing the orange haired man out of his lap.

"Lay down." Grimmjow commanded in a deep voice and Ichigo didn't think twice about doing what he was told.

Grimmjow stood briefly, kicking out of his boxers before settling on the couch between Ichigo's knees. Ichigo half expected the man to dive right in and was thoroughly surprised when that blue head dipped and a hot velvet mouth sucked him deep. Ichigo's back arched and his mouth dropped open as one hand reached out and fisted in Grimmjow's thick hair._ Oh hell. Oh _fucking_ hell._ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow's tongue worked him expertly. He had wanted to enjoy himself but this was ridiculous. Ichigo's heart rate escalated as did his breathing and he closed his eyes yet again.

"Ah… God…." Ichigo panted and Grimmjow pulled off long enough to grin up at Ichigo before sucking him back in; hard and deep.

Suddenly two fingers were back inside Ichigo and his body was writhing. Grimmjow rammed a third in with the other two and Ichigo moaned loudly, arching his back enough to lift his hips from the couch. Grimmjow pulled back with a pop and bent his head, sucking the skin over Ichigo's hipbone into his mouth before letting his tongue lav over it. Ichigo felt his legs spread and his eyes rolled when blunt teeth sank into his inner thigh.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah baby. There ya go." Grimmjow purred and Ichigo nodded for some reason. _Sure, no problem_, his brain supplied and he moaned again.

Grimmjow grabbed one of Ichigo's legs behind the knee, lifting and spreading it before leaning back to let the camera's get a closer look. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Ichigo's ass, sneering a grin when Ichigo hummed and licked his lips.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Ichigo nodded emphatically.

"Want me to fuck yer little hole, bitch?"

Ichigo moaned. "Y-yeah. Yes. Please." he said, opening his eyes and looking up at Grimmjow looming over him.

Grimmjow rubbed himself once more against Ichigo's ass before he grabbed a conveniently placed condom on the floor next to the couch_. If only real sex were like this_, Grimmjow thought to himself and placed the package between his teeth, tearing and spitting the bit of plastic from his mouth.

"Roll over."

Though his movements were a bit slower than they had been such a short time ago, Ichigo pushed himself up and flipped over, balancing himself on the cushions with his hands and knees. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight and slowly unrolled the condom over his cock. Yeah, he wanted to be in that hole right now and he didn't think twice before placing the head against it and pressing. Ichigo made a small noise and bowed his head, waiting for the uncomfortable part to start. The head of Grimmjow's cock slipped inside and Ichigo's breath stilled in his throat. The stretch and pull made him grit his teeth as Grimmjow's thick cock pushed in and he tried to distract himself by touching his chest; playing with his own nipples. Grimmjow groaned as he seated himself deep inside, letting go of his cock and grabbing both of Ichigo's hips.

"Ready?"

He didn't wait for Ichigo to answer before pulling out and pushing back in, slowly at first before pushing in harder on the fourth go. Grimmjow's thumbs dug into the skin on Ichigo's ass and he spread Ichigo, snapping his hips forward and smiling when Ichigo cried out a little and almost lost his balance.

"Fuckin' tight little bitch." Grimmjow muttered, smacking Ichigo's ass hard with the flat of his hand, and Ichigo moaned before nodding again.

Ichigo licked his lips and looked back over his shoulder, watching as Grimmjow's hips pistoned behind him. Grimmjow's hands moved forward a bit to get a better grip on Ichigo's hips.

"You like my cock in you bitch?"

Ichigo nodded and furrowed his brow.

"Want me to fuck you hard with it?"

Ichigo licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Please."

Grimmjow hummed and tightened his grip as he seated himself all the way in. There was no way to prepare for what he did next and had Ichigo been able to use his brain to its full capacity he would have been very surprised that he hadn't flown straight forward face first into the cushions. Grimmjow took a quick breath before he pulled back and started a fast, hard pounding of Ichigo's relatively unused asshole. Ichigo's breath caught and held, his face went a bit red and his lungs felt as if they would catch fire. And then Grimmjow paused, pulling out slowly before returning to the brutal pace of before. Ichigo's breath came out in a rush and a moan tore from his chest as Grimmjow moved within him. Grimmjow groaned loudly, letting his head fall back a little and his eyes close as silken walls hugged him tight. Ichigo sucked in a breath harshly.

"Nngh. Fuck. Yeah."

While Grimmjow varied his speed and the intensity of his pace, it never slowed for long like Ichigo had been expecting. He wasn't given a chance to catch his breath, to recover from the intense pleasure each thrust caused him. He had no idea how he was holding out for so long but Shinji had never fucked him like this. Ichigo was panting, breath hissing out between his teeth, and he dropped his head again, not able to keep it up any longer. His skin was on fire, his nerves frayed and he could feel sweat begin to trickle down his spine. He shivered and wavered before catching himself and pushing back to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow groaned behind him and Ichigo lost himself a little more. Grimmjow let go of one hip, caressing Ichigo's ass once before running that hand up and over his back. Ichigo's back arched further and his arms gave, the front half of his body crashing to the cushions below him.

"Ha… ha…y… nnnfuu…."

Ichigo's legs widened as far as they could and he shook his head a little. He felt dizzy, detached, and he couldn't seem to find that balance that was usually so easy to hold on to.

"Fuck…," he breathed. "O-onegai."

Grimmjow frowned a little but continued to move his hips. Somewhere off to the left the director frowned and looked at the man sitting next to him. Grimmjow stopped moving and cocked his head to the side before grunting softly.

"Roll over."

Ichigo didn't even hear him over his own panting and Grimmjow reached down, flipping him over himself. Ichigo's face was flushed, a pale pink blush staining his chest and shoulders. Brown eyes so full of lust they were black looked up at Grimmjow and blue eyes narrowed as a thick cock was pushed back inside Ichigo. Ichigo's head dug back into the cushion and his mouth fell open, his hands clutching anything they could reach. Grimmjow grabbed both of Ichigo's legs, spreading them as he leaned back and resumed the pace from before. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back when Ichigo moaned deep and angled his hips to meet those thrusts.

"F-fuck…." Ichigo panted. "Un ... t-tsuyoku… tsuyoku s-shite kudasai."

Grimmjow's eyes slit open and he groaned when he realized that Ichigo wasn't babbling incoherently. He was speaking a foreign language. And that was hotter than fucking hell.

"Shit." Grimmjow said, licking his lips and slowing his pace a bit. Ichigo shook his head.

"M-matte." he shook his head again, bucking his hips and wondering why Grimmjow wasn't listening to him.

"Motto." Ichigo reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's hip as tight as he could, looking up again into eyes still boring into him. "Motto." he whispered.

Grimmjow didn't know what the hell that meant but he didn't really care. He could have sworn his dick just got harder and he snapped his hips forward again, taking it as a good sign when Ichigo moaned and let his eyes roll back once again. Ichigo shook his head side to side, every so often blurting out parts of words that Grimmjow wasn't even certain existed. He spread Ichigo further and felt his orgasm looming behind him so he tried to move even faster. Ichigo felt and could have sworn he _heard_ his brain misfire and his mouth was moving on it's own.

"Onegai. Onegai." he pleaded with no one in particular. "Un, okamisama hai."

Grimmjow groaned loudly and let his head fall back again. "Holy fuckin'…."

"Motto. Hayaku, hayaku! Motto!"

"Ung-shit!"

Grimmjow thrust forward as hard as he could and Ichigo's world exploded when his prostate was stabbed hard. His hips undulated to meet Grimmjow's thrusts and suddenly silk walls were clamped so tight around Grimmjow he couldn't move. Ichigo's cock pulsed and he came untouched as Grimmjow slowly pulled out of him and slid the condom off. Grimmjow leaned forward, stroking himself fiercely, and let his own cum join Ichigo's on the man's belly. Ichigo struggled to catch his breath as Grimmjow bent over him and kissed him sloppily. Neither of them were aware of how long they did so and both of them were surprised when a deep but soft voice called, "Cut."

Grimmjow pulled back and ran a hand back through his hair before helping Ichigo sit up.

"What was that?" he asked a dazed looking Ichigo and an orange head nodded.

Grimmjow smirked and stood, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck.

"Alright you two. Go hit the shower."

Ichigo took the hand that was offered him by Grimmjow, still beyond dazed and not even really sure where he was at the moment. Had that really been just sex? There was no way. All… _that_ was just sex? He shook his head and found himself shoved beneath steaming water. It woke him up enough to see Grimmjow coming into the large shower behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, the first bit of English he'd been able to use in nearly half an hour.

"Oh come on. It's a big shower and I just fucked you _literally_ stupid. I think we can shower together just this once."

Ichigo frowned. "Did not." he pouted and reached for a bar of soap, rubbing it over his wet skin.

"So what was that exactly?" Grimmjow asked again as they washed themselves.

Ichigo looked up with a scowl and sighed. "Uh, that was sex?"

"Don't be stupid. What were you saying back there?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"What…?"

"I think one of the words was…," Grimmjow paused and stared off for a moment as he tried to recall the strange words. "Motto?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and he fought a blush. "J-Japanese." he answered quietly. _No way_. He hadn't really reverted to his mother tongue during taping had he?

Grimmjow grinned. "I fucked you so good you didn't realize you were talking in tongues?"

"It's not tongues, asshole! It's my native language. God, yer a dick."

Grimmjow laughed. "Sorry. You don't exactly look Asian ya know." He let his eyes travel over Ichigo's lean body before looking back into his face. He shook his head. Other than slightly tilted eyes Ichigo looked like an average Caucasian to Grimmjow. Especially with that hair of hs.

"Well excuse me for not meeting your expectations of what an Asian looks like." Ichigo snipped and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Geez, relax. You just had sex, don't be so uptight."

Ichigo dropped the bar of soap and looked stupidly down at it. Grimmjow laughed and placed a hand over his eyes before he realized it was covered in soap. He hissed at the burn and Ichigo looked up, snorting before bending and grabbing up the bar soap again. He set it in the tray he had gotten it from and quickly rinsed himself as Grimmjow struggled to see again.

"Well it's been fun." Ichigo said as he shook off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Wait!" Grimmjow called out, blinking furiously.

Ichigo didn't wait and returned to the living room for his clothing only to have Shinji meet him at the end of the hallway with them. The blond was grinning widely and Ichigo felt a moment of unease.

"What?"

"That was hot, that's what." Shinji beamed and Nnoi came up behind him.

"What the fuck? Ya never spoke different languages for my Shin." That man actually seemed upset about that fact and Ichigo wasn't sure how he should react to that.

He went with blushing and scowling. "Shut up."

Shinji chuckled and noticed Grimmjow standing in the hall behind Ichigo. Grimmjow was frowning but he moved past the three, making sure to bump shoulders with Nnoi, to retrieve his clothing. Nnoi hissed and Shinji rolled his eyes. Ichigo wanted to ask what was up but felt that wouldn't be appropriate so instead and grabbed his clothes and quickly stepped back into them. His legs still felt rubbery and his ass felt both empty and full, but he was otherwise good to go. Though, as they walked out of the house he silently thanked Shinji for driving him to this particular shoot. He wasn't sure if at that point he would have been able to concentrate well enough to drive home himself. As Nnoi slipped into the passenger seat and Ichigo pulled the back door open Grimmjow was getting into his own car across the wide residential street . The two men paused and stared at each other a moment before Grimmjow blew Ichigo and kiss and slipped inside his car. Ichigo rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he too took his seat. That man may be good in bed but he was kind of an idiot as far as Ichigo was concerned.

Grimmjow pulled on to the street and pressed a button on his stereo so that it blared back at him. He smiled at the road and the desert surrounding it. That had been some of the best sex he'd had in a while, even as far as "regular" sex went and Grimmjow's brain began to think up ways to see Ichigo outside the studio. He wouldn't mind having a bit more time the next time he got his hands on him, that was for sure.

* * *

"Yeah, but when he went all super and shit he totally kicked that one guys ass."

"So? He complained every fucking fight, 'I didn't ask for these powers.'" Nnoi imitated in a horrible parody of a woman's voice. "Fuckin' lamewad."

"But that's not the _point_." Ichigo cried.

Ichigo shook his head in frustration at Nnoi's words. The only thing the two had in common besides porn was an unhealthy addiction to anime and manga. They were currently on the subject of an old Favorite of theirs, _Blood_ _Crescent_; a story of a young man bestowed supernatural powers in order to help save the world from total and complete destruction. Shinji sighed in his perch on a metal framed chair at the café the three were visiting that late morning. He hated when those two got to talking like that because they always ignored him when they did. Shinji didn't like to be ignored.

"Let's go to Scottsdale." Shinji broke in, cocking his head to the side when the two men looked at him.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, reaching for his latte and taking a sip. "What's in Scottsdale?"

"The mall?" Shinji said and both men groaned. Shinji's shoulders sagged a bit. "Dinner?"

"It's ten in the morning." Ichigo mumbled and sighed. Ten a.m. and it was already ninety-eight degrees out.

"Hey, let's go to Tempe instead." Nnoi suggested and Shinji sighed.

"I don't want to go there when you aren't working." Shinji whined and Ichigo tuned the two out.

Ever since he had met the blond he had been spending quite a lot of time with him. More recently Nnoi, Shinji's long-time lover, had started hanging out with them as well. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had spent more than five minutes in Renji's company in the past couple months. Their schedules now differed so much that it was almost as if they weren't living together anymore. Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about that really. Sure he and Renji had been friends for roughly forever, but he wasn't really missing him at that moment. That thought alone should have made him a little sad but it didn't.

"I'll be right back." he announced before standing to find the closest bathroom. For some reason he had forgotten to go before he left the house.

The café they were at didn't have one open to public but the one across the street did so Ichigo trotted over there to relieve himself. Damn coffee always went straight through him. He pushed his way through the small crowd and opened the bathroom door, noticing the three fairly clean looking urinals facing him. He stepped up to one and pulled himself free just as the door behind him opened again and someone let out a whistle.

"Well, kinda surprised to see _you_ here." a deep voice called out and Ichigo frowned, looking over his shoulder at the speaker. Sepia eyes went wide when they saw light blue hair and a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in a breathy voice and an almost accusatory tone and Grimmjow shook his head.

"What? I can't get a drink while I'm out running errands?" Grimmjow asked as he let the door swing shut behind him.

Grimmjow walked inside the small bathroom and stepped up to the stall next to the one Ichigo was at, freeing himself as well. Ichigo blushed and looked away, angry with himself for reacting that way around this man. It wasn't that he didn't like him, but something about the guy irritated and flustered him.

"You busy Friday?" Grimmjow asked casually and Ichigo shrugged, uncomfortable to be speaking to someone who was basically a stranger while trying to urinate.

"Why?"

"Wanna go out? Maybe hit a club or something?" Grimmjow continued, still watching Ichigo intently.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and his frown deepened as he regarded the other man with mild distaste. "Are you asking me out while pissing?"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

Ichigo made a sound of disgust and shoved himself back inside his pants, yanking the zipper up hard enough to leave a mark on his finger.

"That's disgusting." he said before stalking towards the door.

"Is that a no?" Grimmjow called out after him and he ignored the man.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the bathroom only to realize that he hadn't even done what he'd come there for. He looked back over his shoulder, knowing right away that there was no way he could go back in there and decided to try and find another place to do that. Inside the bathroom Grimmjow chuckled and finished his business, washing his hands before leaving to grab his coffee and get back to his errands. He'd been surprised to see that hair and body and hadn't skipped his opportunity. Though, it might have gone a little better if they had been somewhere else, Grimmjow thought to himself as he took the driver's seat of his car once again. O'well, there was always next time, he thought as he drove away from the curb.

Ichigo sat heavily in the wrought iron chair he had exited minutes before and both Shinji and Nnoi looked his way.

"What's up?" Shinji asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"So are we doing anything today or not?" he asked and Shinji nodded.

"We're going to the mall!"

Ichigo scowled and looked at Nnoi who only shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry man. I tried."

It occurred to Ichigo that he could just go home but he didn't want to be alone with nothing to do. A brief thought hit that that a few short years ago he would have gone straight home and ignored these two like the plague but shrugged it off. So, standing with a groan, the three of them wandered off to Shinji's car and piled in before setting off in the direction of the closest mall.

* * *

_"Destiny smiled on me  
and gave me a present  
Threw me on a warm_[1] _ star  
So close to the skin, so far from the eye  
I take my destiny in my own hands  
My desire is manned"_

[1] "Warm" means the same as the English word "warm", but also is slang for "homosexual". Thus, the star is either warm or gay, or both.

* * *

A/N Translation time! All are in order from first spoken to last:

_"O-onegai."_- "Please."

_"Un ... t-tsuyoku… tsuyoku s-shite kudasai."- _"Yes... h-harder... harder please."

_"M-matte." _- "W-wait."

_"Motto."_ - "More."

_"Onegai. Onegai." ... "Un, okamisama hai."_ - "Please. Please." ... "Oh God yes."

_"Motto. Hayaku, hayaku! Motto!"- _"More. Hurry, hurry! More!"

Ah, Ichigo. Yer so fuckin' cute~ Should have had this out sooner but I slacked. You all can thank Storm for making me feel bad enough to accidentally start editing this chapter today. So~~ Whaddya think? I decided to jump on the bandwagon and make a playlist for this fic. In case you didn't notice all the chapter titles, as well at the actual title, are all Rammstein songs. Every chapter is dedicated a song and I posted semi relevant lyrics. It's weird to do but I already started and I can't stop now. Hope it's appreciated ;p

~Penny


	4. Tier

Tier

_Was tust du  
Was fühlst du  
Was bist du  
doch nur ein Tier_

* * *

The crack of a slap echoed through the medium sized room and Ichigo's head shot up to look in the direction it had come from. A girl wearing neon green pants and a yellow mesh top with nothing but a pink bra under it, stomped out of the store with tears streaking her heavy makeup. Ichigo frowned and looked back at the lone customer left in the store. The young man looked up and gave Ichigo a weak smile before apologizing and hurrying out. Ichigo sighed and looked back down at the stack of fliers he was organizing after a careless customer had knocked them over with her outrageously decorated purse. This was so tedious he thought his brain was going to start leaking from his eye sockets.

Ichigo had decided to take a part time job working at a clothing and music store called _Kandi_ _Flipz_ near his house that catered to a more electronic beat to kill some of his free time. Another thing he had discovered after moving to America was that he was absolutely head-over-heels-orgasmic in love with techno music. He could sit and listen to the same track for hours and never get tired of it. At the moment he was into Dubstep, a darker sort of beat than he had started out with liking but he loved it. He only worked three days a week at _Kandi Flipz_ but his boss let him tune in to and relax for a six hour shift and Ichigo knew he had been lucky to even get the job. However, at the moment his relaxing time was reduced to just sitting so he could put the fliers back out.

"You should totally go to Illumination next month." a familiar voice spoke up and Ichigo looked up into honey colored eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked almost rudely and Shinji shrugged.

"Bored and I love the clothes at this store. Anyway, I'll get you a ticket if you want."

Ichigo sighed and pushed the stack away from him as he sat back in his chair. He may be getting familiar with the music but he had never involved himself in the Scene before. It was a little… nerve-racking to think about really.

"I don't think so." he said and Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"You've never been to one have you? Don't tell me they don't have raves in Japan!" Shinji stood up straighter and stared at Ichigo with mock shock.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course they do. I just never went to any over there because… well because I didn't know about this stuff back then."

Shinji leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter. "So go." he smiled winningly and Ichigo smirked.

"I'll think about it."

"In the meantime…," Shinji started again as he wandered away from the counter to browse. Ichigo turned down the volume on his laptop and reached once again for the fliers.

"You should come to _Neon_ with Nnoi and me tonight. We need a designated driver."

Ichigo scolwed. "You're inviting me just so I can drive your drunk asses around?"

Shinji's head cocked to the side as he regarded a pair of what appeared to be white pants though they boasted to be glow in the dark.

"That's stupid. Just leave them white and the black lights make them look awesome enough." Shinji muttered before looking up at Ichigo. "Nnoi and I don't drink."

"Then what…?"

"I was planning on dropping for the first time in forever and Nnoi will be pretty stoned at least _before_ we go."

Ichigo had at first been thoroughly uncomfortable with the fact that Shinji and Nnoi did drugs openly. Nnoi was an avid pot smoker who worked at and co-owned a head-shop in Tempe with a friend of his and Shinji was an occasional pill popper. Nnoi even dealt weed on occasion, according to Shinji, but not so much since the laws were pretty heavy in their state. But the two of them had neither offered anything to Ichigo nor made it seem as if they were inclined to do so. And Ichigo didn't ask. Because of that comfortable set of unspoken boundaries between the three of them, Ichigo found himself unable to have issue with it. Like most things with Nnoi and Shinji, he had noticed.

"We just need you to drive _there_. Nnoi will be fine to drive back." Shinji continued.

"Where is _Neon_?" Ichigo asked, stalling as he fought with indecision.

Shinji giggled. "_Neon_ is wherever they decide to hold it that night."

Ichigo frowned and bit his lip as he returned his attention to the stack in front of him. A part of him knew that Shinji would talk him into it no matter what he _wanted_ to do, but he still let himself fret over whether to just make the decision himself before all that begging.

"What time?" Ichigo mumbled and Shinji beamed.

"Most people find out around eight and start showing up around nine. Music never starts till ten though." Shinji picked out a see-through plastic shirt off the rack and wrinkled his nose at it. Seeing stuff like that make him think old thoughts like, "Young people these days and they're fashion." He huffed and put the shirt back.

"But Nnoi has this thing where he needs to be the first there so…."

"So be ready by seven?"

Shinji grinned and walked back to the counter, grabbing a short perfectly sorted stack and placing it on a display table. "Basically. Sooner if possible."

Ichigo stood and stretched his arms over his head before groaning at the work he still had left to do. Stupid purses.

"Fine. I'll call ya at six-thirty."

"Cool."

Ichigo started to turn away before he stopped, curiosity finally winning over on something Shinji had said. He turned to the blond and furrowed his brow as he tried to think of how to ask what he was thinking.

"Why… does Nnoi have to be the first there?"

Shinji's entire body sagged and he rolled his eyes, groaning. "Oh God you do _not_ want to hear about all that."

"Well now I really do." Ichigo grinned and Shinji leaned heavily on the counter.

"That guy you fucked for your first video? Well he and Nnoi kinda…," Shinji waved a hand in the air above his head as if to help sort through his thoughts.

Ichigo pictured blue hair, thick muscles and a wide grin, catching himself for a moment before shaking it off. It irritated him whenever he caught himself thinking about that guy, mostly because it had been happening a lot since he had last seen him. He waited for Shinji to continue.

"They're fuckin' children." Shinji huffed out another sigh. "Everything, _everything,_ that either of them _happen_ to share an interest in and they're fighting like four year olds on being the best."

"Why?" Ichigo asked with a half grin.

"I don't know. Too much testosterone apparently."

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as he reached to turn the volume back up on his laptop.

"See ya."

"Later." Shinji waved over his head as he left.

Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed before returning to his task of organizing. Still four more hours until his shift was up. Instead of letting his mind wander to how anxious he was about tonight he decided to pick out his outfit in his head.

* * *

Grimmjow lifted the heavy speaker and moved it three feet to where it was supposed to have already been. Two of their guys had decided not to show up tonight and it was just him and his step brother left to get the entire set up and ready to go before it was time to send out the first text. They had three hours and not even half of the work had been finished. He looked up and saw his stepbrother talking to one of the DJs and he scowled. Little asshole was trying to get out of work already?

"Szayel!" Grimmjow called out and a pink haired head turned in his direction.

"Yes, Grimmjow?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled and the other man smiled patronizingly.

"Getting us some extra hands, right Patrick?"

The man standing next to Szayel nodded and stuck out his hand to shake Grimmjow's. Grimmjow grasped the hand tightly and gave the man a once over.

"Just don't break anything or I'll break you." He grinned and cocked his head to the side. "'kay?"

"Yeah. No problem, man." Patrick said and Szayel took him off to another section to help. At least Grimmjow hoped that's where they were going. No matter how many times Szayel argued that he was straight Grimmjow didn't believe it for a second.

Tonight _Neon_, a small group of people that threw elaborate rave-like parties wherever they could find an empty space the police don't frequent, was meeting in a building that looked likely highly unsafe but was amazing and would make the music sound fantastic. The ceilings had been blown out, brick and stone walls toppled and the rubbish cleared away. There were three large stone rooms with a larger area outside the building so there were seven DJs set to play that night. There was going to be a theme to each "room"; one House, one Jungle, one Trance and the one in the smaller room was Dubstep. Grimmjow was in charge of making sure each room had enough speakers, all placed in their proper positions, and no wires or cords were set so that anyone could trip over and potentially hurt themselves. He stretched and cracked his neck before setting off to the next room. _One room down, three more to go_, he thought to himself and reached into his pockets for his ear plugs. They'd be testing the speakers in the first room now and he didn't want to be deaf before the party even started. Grabbing a coil of extension cord, Grimmjow hefted it over his shoulder and got back to work.

* * *

"Got it!" Nnoi yelled and threw the car into drive, tires screeching as he left the parking lot.

Ichigo sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes, his fingers digging into the door handle for dear life. Why wasn't he driving? Because all ten feet of Nnoi had thrown a goddamned fit when Shinji had told him that Ichigo was going to be driving _his_ car. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, finally deciding that was a safe option, and kept his eyes fixed to the road in front of them. He was thankful that, other than speeding, Nnoi seemed to be driving just fine and did his best to relax. Shinji, who was stretched out over the backseat all by himself, sat up and reached for the water bottle between Nnoi's legs.

"Sweet, I can finally take this thing." he said, placing a small pink pill on his tongue and swallowing deeply from the bottle.

His eyes fixed on Nnoi's reflection in the rearview mirror. "If that one doesn't work you have permission to beat the shit out of him."

Nnoi snorted and hit the steering wheel. "Yes!"

Ichigo frowned, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at the two and wonder if they were being serious, before sighing and looking forward again. He honestly didn't care.

"Can we listen to some music on the way?" he asked and Nnoi shook his head.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Shinji rested his head on the shoulder of the seat behind Ichigo and giggled. "Nnoi thinks that if you listen to music before going to a rave that it fucks the flow of the music you're _going_ to be listening to."

Ichigo snorted and tried not to laugh.

"It's fuckin' true. I'm older than both of you so I know more about this kind of stuff." Nnoi defended.

Ichigo chuckled. "Wait, how old _are_ you?"

Shinji giggled again and Nnoi grinned. "Twenty-nine."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop and he looked Nnoi up and down a few times before he said anything in response.

"No way."

"I know he totally doesn't look that old, huh?"

Ichigo turned in his seat and looked back at Shinji. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-six. Why, how old are you?"

Ichigo snorted. "Twenty. I'll be twenty–one next month."

Shinji laughed and slapped Nnoi's shoulder. "Lookie that. I caught a barely legal one!"

Nnoi chuckled and watched the road and Ichigo turned back around in his seat. Shinji and Nnoi most definitely did not look their age and he wondered if he somehow looked older than he actually was. The thought was mildly depressing so he pushed it back out of his head and tried to make up music in his head while they drove. It seemed like it took forever to find what they were looking for but when they found it Nnoi started cursing loudly when he saw a car parked on the side of the street.

"Fuckin' fucknut."

Shinji giggled and sighed before pushing out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut behind him.

"How the fuck does he get here so fast. Pisses me the fuck off." Nnoi continued.

"C'mere and kiss me I'm startin' to roll." Shinji said and suddenly Nnoi was out of the car, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo ran his hand back through his hair and took a deep breath before getting out of the car as well, locking the door before shutting it loudly. Nnoi was just pulling out of a kiss with Shinji and the blond was looking up at him lovingly. Ichigo scowled hard when the overly girly emotion of jealously at what those two had threatened to overwhelm him and he took a deep breath before meeting the two on the other side of the car. They crossed the street and walked three blocks, turning left and walking another five before ducking down an alley and hopping a chain link fence. Ichigo wandered just how illegal all of this was but before he could think too hard they arrived at their destination. Ichigo could feel the air vibrate all around him and as they rounded the corner of an empty building he could begin to feel it in his feet, coming up through the ground. One more corner and there sat a little table, a small metal box sitting in the middle and a small pink haired person sitting behind it.

Szayel looked up and smiled at the three as they approached, took their money without word and stamped their hands with a big red strawberry stamp before opening the door for them. The sound hit them like a wave and Shinji shivered before grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragging him inside. Nnoi followed and looked every which way for the person that had beaten him to the party. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room and grinned as the sound washed over him and Shinji let him alone for a moment before pulling him into the next room. The change in pace was sudden but no less amazing and Ichigo was in awe of the lightshow that danced in rhythm. His body swayed a bit and Shinji pulled him again, this time into a large open area. An earthy sort of jungle beat played here and Ichigo closed his eyes, wondering briefly how many rooms there was to this party. And how much more amazing could the sounds get? Shinji looked behind them and located Nnoi before looking up at Ichigo and grinning.

"The best room is the last room. I know _you'll_ love it."

Shinji's fingers linked with Ichigo's as he pulled and instead of pulling away from the grasp as Ichigo normally would have done, he let his hand grasp back. They ducked into a small brick room, completely closed off with a door at each side of the building for an exit. The bass stuck Ichigo hard and he felt his legs wobble when he realized what was playing. He looked at Shinji and laughed a bit before closing his eyes to lose himself. He had no idea how long he stood there, most likely looking as if he had taken something before coming, and he didn't even notice the crowds of people showing up until they started bumping into him. Ichigo's eyes blinked open and he realized Shinji was long gone. He felt a little self-conscious and wandered off towards one of the speakers so that less people would be looking at him. He wondered where Shinji had gone but soon forgot about that as the music wrapped around him again, pulling him under it's dark spell.

* * *

Grimmjow picked his way through the crowed and managed to detach a young woman from his person before she could hold too tight. _Fuckin' e-tard_, Grimmjow thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly. He couldn't decide what he was in the mood for and the only room he had yet to be in was the Dubstep "cave", as he had so lovingly christened it that evening. The only thing was, was that he was pretty sure there was someone waiting close to the entrance that he had been avoiding for some time now. A girl he had slept with a few months ago at a party and then forgotten about. Or tried to anyway. He'd been so drunk he'd had no memory of the night but the girl insisted that they had slept together and that it had been "Magical". He craned his neck and tried to look over towards the door again but it was too dark and the strobe lighting too confusing for him to see if his suspicions were correct.

He pushed through a small gathered crowd, keeping his eyes fixed on the area around the door, and his entire body jerked when someone grabbed his arm. He turned, ready to strike out at whoever it was, when he noticed Szayel there with his hands in the air.

"Whoa there. Calm yourself, Grimmjow."

"Shut up." Grimmjow yelled over the music and shifted Szayel's hand off his arm. "What?"

"We're having a speaker issue already in room two." Szayel said, making eyes with a girl dressed in nothing but a pair of underwear and long blond hair.

"So go fix it yourself." Grimmjow complained and Szayel shook his head.

"Technically I'm _your_ boss. Hurry up so you can get back to having fun." With that Szayel wandered off and wrapped his arms around the half-naked stranger.

Grimmjow scowled and pushed his way back to room two. He hated having his step brother as his boss.

* * *

Ichigo was jolted out of a trance when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a soft pair of lips pressed to his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized it was just Shinji and pulled the man's arms off of him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, bending forward to shout in Shinji's ear.

Shinji just smiled and stared at him. "Around." the blond said and Ichigo noticed that Shinji was acting a little strange. _Oh yeah, the pill, _he thought, and nodded to himself. That's what was wrong with Shinji.

Shinji returned his arms around Ichigo's neck and leaning in for another kiss, this time catching Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo pulled back and shook his head.

"Hey, sto…."

"Oh c'mon. I'm peakin'. Kiss me so I can fully enjoy it."

Ichigo swallowed and tried to push Shinji off him but Shinji was faster, lips sucking Ichigo in and tongue reaching out to taste. Ichigo felt Shinji hum and he gave in a little, indulging the hopped up blond for a moment.

"Shit." Someone said close to them and Shinji was pulled away from Ichigo.

Nnoi looked down and Shinji and ignored the blond when he began touching him.

"Hey, lookit me." he demanded and Shinji looked up. "How long after that dose before you kissed him?"

Ichigo frowned at those words and he did his best at decoding them.

"I took it after you gave it to me then saw him."

Nnoi snorted and stepped closer to Ichigo, leaning his tall frame over so that he could speak directly to Ichigo.

"Don't mean ta fuckin' alarm you but Shinji's kinda candy flippin' right now and he might have accidentally dosed y'a bit."

Ichigo jerked back and looked up at Nnoi. "What? What the hell is that?"

"He's rollin' and he just took a tab of acid. And then kissed you."

Ichigo began to breathe harder as he realized what that meant and he shook his head. "So… I'm gonna start seein' shit?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to reach Nnoi's ears.

Nnoi laughed. "Maybe. Or you could be like me and just get a body high. _Or_ you can get lucky and nothin's gonna happen."

"Oh fuck." Ichigo started to panic and Nnoi placed a large hand awkwardly on his shoulder.

"Sure you'll be fine." he said before wandering off to find where Shinji had disappeared to, leaving Ichigo alone to his mini meltdown.

Ichigo placed a hand over his heart, trying to will his heart to settle on one rate, preferably one of the slower ones, and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. He didn't want to be on drugs. He had no interest in finding out what it was like to see things that weren't there, or anything like that. He sat heavily on a short box and held his head in his hands as he waited to see what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Grimmjow pushed through the entrance to the Dubstep room and smiled to himself as if he had accomplished something great. He'd been lucky and the girl he had seen had turned out to look nothing like that other one so he had decided to go ahead and see what this room had to offer. He loved how the bass made his skin tingle and the hairs on his exposed arms stand on end. He let the music move him, felt his body begin to sway as he moved through the room, eyes searching indolently for someone, anyone, to share a dance with. When he reached the back of the room he looked out over the heads of the gathered people and grinned widely, loving how the heads bobbed and moved. He was about to rejoin them all when he noticed someone in the corner, head bowed and body turned in on itself. He frowned and approached the person, hoping they weren't freaking out so bad that he'd get attacked. Being part of the crew it was his job to make sure no one got out of control. He bent down and placed a hand on a hard shoulder and shook, waiting for the person to look up at him.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes when the person finally did and he looked into familiar brown eyes. Those eyes widened as they recognized him as well and a plump lipped mouth opened.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"I mean, I don't know." he babbled, eyes still wide and slightly glassy, and Grimmjow frowned deeper.

"What did you take?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I didn't take anything. My friend dropped acid and kissed me."

Grimmjow snorted and laughed. "When?"

Ichigo's brows pulled together as he thought but he honestly had no idea how long it had been. It felt as if both hours and minutes had passed and he looked up at Grimmjow with a helpless expression that made the other man's skin tighten. That look was dangerous on this young man. Grimmjow leaned forward and spoke in Ichigo's ear.

"Wanna dance?" Grimmjow had always been a man to jump on every opportunity that presented itself to him and this case was no different. He didn't really think Ichigo had anything more than a body high going on, but he knew he'd find out for sure either way if he could get him to stand and dance with him. Which of course would lead to some touching and most likely more if Grimmjow had his way about it.

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't…."

"Sure ya can." Grimmjow said, reaching out and boldly grabbing Ichigo's hand to pull him up with.

"I said I don't…."

Ichigo tripped when he was pulled up too fast and he almost fell face first into Grimmjow's chest. He managed to catch himself and only had to reach out to steady himself on Grimmjow's arm. He glared at the man and righted himself completely, yanking on the hem of his shirt to straighten it.

"Fuck, no means no asshole."

Grimmjow smirked and leaned close to be heard. "You sound like a chick. Shut up and dance."

The bass picked that moment to blast the both of them and Ichigo shivered, closing his eyes as every nerve ending on his body fluttered and vibrated. Grimmjow grinned and let his eyes move over Ichigo's body. He reached out with his left hand and gripped Ichigo's right wrist, slowly pulling him towards the writhing mass of humans just behind them.

"C'mon." he said and Ichigo's eyes opened only to scowl at him. It made Grimmjow laugh because the guy still moved forward with him.

Grimmjow maneuvered them to another set of speakers, one of them taller than he was, and stopped ten feet away. There were more people there, more bodies pressing the two of them closer together, forcing Ichigo to be pressed against Grimmjow's chest for a moment. He swallowed and pulled back, looking up into shadowed eyes as another deep wave of bass rushed over them. Ichigo's eyes rolled closed and he felt Grimmjow's body move closer but not touch him. Ichigo's body swayed and his head tipped back, his tongue peeking out to lick at dry lips. Grimmjow leaned forward, his cheek barely brushing Ichigo's cheek, and spoke directly into Ichigo's ear.

"How's that feel?"

Ichigo shuddered violently and his breath came out in a rush before he could stop it. The stubbly hairs on Grimmjow's cheek scraped across Ichigo's and Ichigo couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He leaned into Grimmjow and rubbed back, sighing as he felt more contact, more skin and more stubble. Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's hip and pulled him closer until they were touching; chest to chest and groin to groin. He felt Ichigo groan against him and he angled his head to let his breath feather the skin behind Ichigo's ear. Ichigo began to tremble a bit and Grimmjow pulled back to look down at him a moment. Ichigo's eyes opened and they locked just long enough for Grimmjow to actually see how dilated Ichigo's pupils were. Grimmjow smirked and shook his head before leaning forward to barely touch his lips to Ichigo's.

"You aren't answering me." he breathed across Ichigo's parted lips and Ichigo whimpered.

"Can't." Ichigo replied and finally moved his arms, the tips of his fingers resting gently against the skin of Grimmjow's forearms.

Ichigo licked his lips again, tongue just barely catching Grimmjow's upper lip. Grimmjow tilted his head back and slowly breathed across the skin of Ichigo's cheek, letting the heat barely warm it. Ichigo continued to tremble as skin brushed, breath tickled and bodies pressed. It was overwhelming him and he couldn't catch his breath; couldn't think. His hands moved again, fingers brushing up Grimmjow's arms, over elbows and finally up over rock hard triceps. Grimmjow shivered when soft fingers played with the sleeves of his shirt before dipping inside to caress his shoulders. Grimmjow's breath continued to play at Ichigo's neck, lips never touching skin and body quickly heating up. Both of Ichigo's hands were inside Grimmjow's shirt, fingers now digging into flesh as Ichigo pressed forward into Grimmjow. Both of Grimmjow's hands were on Ichigo's hips now and he felt Ichigo move, entire body in touch with the music and knowing how to move without thought. One of Ichigo's hands pulled out of Grimmjow's shirt and slid up to cup the back of Grimmjow's neck, fingers threading into longer wisps of blue hair.

"I wanna…." Ichigo started and Grimmjow hummed when the words tickled his ear.

Ichigo's other hand dropped and his fingers curled through the belt loops on Grimmjow's jeans. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer and pressed his half hard cock against his thigh. Grimmjow groaned and let his lips brush against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo whimpered and pressed his face into Grimmjow's shoulder. His skin was begging for more contact, and every time he twitched and breathed against Grimmjow his nerves would spark and he'd feel his dick grow harder. His body moved all by itself and a moment later Grimmjow's joined his, swaying, bouncing dipping to the flow of the music. Ichigo lifted his head and angled it towards Grimmjow's neck before pressing his lips softly against the skin. Grimmjow's breath hitched and he didn't dare move when he felt the wet tongue flick out and slowly drag across his skin.

"Shit."

Ichigo licked an agonizingly slow line up to Grimmjow's ear, curling his tongue around the lobe before sucking it between his teeth.

"Dance." Ichigo growled in Grimmjow's ear and Grimmjow's eyes rolled closed at the sound.

"Okay, then dance." Grimmjow said lamely and covered it with nipping at Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo groaned and shuddered before letting his body finally have complete control. His fingers dove into Grimmjow's hair and the hand on Grimmjow's pants clutched at Grimmjow's hip. He ground his now painfully hard cock into Grimmjow's thigh and felt the man do the same to him. Grimmjow's hands moved off Ichigo's hips and down to cup his ass firmly. Ichigo spread his legs a little and Grimmjow slipped his thigh between them, moaning a little when Ichigo immediately began to grind against him. Ichigo's teeth continued to wreak havoc on Grimmjow's ear and he finally began to put his teeth to work on Ichigo as well. They both pulled back just enough to look in each other's eyes, both heavy and dark, and panted, still moving with the music. Ichigo licked his lips and his head twitched forward a bit, stopping almost as soon as it had started. Grimmjow smirked a little and dropped his gaze to Ichigo's open and wet mouth. He leaned forward, almost able to taste Ichigo when the lights flickered off and the sound ended abruptly.

Ichigo jerked back and looked around him as if seeing everything for the first time. Only he couldn't really see anything because it was so fucking dark. Grimmjow waited a moment before smirking. The lights and music both came back on at the same time and some people screamed while others roared their approval. Ichigo shivered in Grimmjow's arms and pulled away from him.

"Hey don't stop now." Grimmjow said, reaching out to Ichigo and easily pulling him back in.

That was until a long pale arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist and a head appeared over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Here you are!" Shinji said brightly and loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Back off, we were dancing." Grimmjow shouted over the music but Shinji only giggled.

"You back off. Nnoi will kick yer ass if he catches you talking to me like this." the blond said before bursting into a fit of giggles and raising both hands in front of him.

"Just kidding." Shinji turned and reached up to finger Ichigo's hair before returning his attention back to Grimmjow. "Were you two gonna make out?"

Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo shook his head.

"We were just dancing."

Grimmjow snorted and started to open his mouth when Nnoi came up behind Shinji and Ichigo and glared down at Grimmjow.

"The fuck you get here so fast?" Nnoi asked as if the night were not already mostly over.

Grimmjow shook his head and sneered. "How many times I gotta tell you, I'm better than you, that's how."

"Fuck you, dickwad. If it wasn't his night I'd fuck you up." Nnoi said, nodding towards Shinji.

"Keep dreamin'." Grimmjow said, a bit on the glad side he wouldn't be involved in a fight that night.

Nnoi looked down at Shinji and saw him quite engaged in playing with Ichigo's hair, and the kid seemed to be loving it as well. Ichigo moaned and turned toward Shinji, catching Grimmjow's attention.

"Hey you little cockblocker!" he yelled at Shinji and Nnoi pulled Shinji back against him, ultimately taking Ichigo with them.

He lifted one long arm and pointed a boney finger into Grimmjow's face.

"I toldja it's his night and he wants to play with the kid so step off."

Grimmjow growled and took a step forward but before he could do anything Ichigo moved out of Shinji's arms and blocked his way. Grimmjow was confused but only had a second to think on it before Ichigo's mouth was on his, tongue probing its way inside. Ichigo reached up and grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, Grimmjow copying the motion as he groaned and melted into the passion of the kiss Ichigo was giving him. Grimmjow felt a tug on his hair before Ichigo let go and leaned back, taking a couple steps backwards before turning and leaning heavily on Shinji. Shinji giggled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo and the two of them walked almost drunkenly away.

Nnoi laughed and looked down and Grimmjow, sneering before walking slowly after the pair. Grimmjow watched them disappear into the crowd and could only manage to gape. Ichigo certainly hadn't kissed him like that during their taping and it only made Grimmjow want to get his hands on him more. Only now he didn't care if it was in front of or behind the camera. Disappointed that he had lost what would have most likely been a night of amazing sex, Grimmjow turned back to the crowd to find someone half as hot to dance with until the night was over.

* * *

_What do you do  
What do you feel  
What are you  
but an animal

* * *

_

A/N Ahh, memories~ So incase you haven't noticed the fic takes place in and around Phoenix, AZ, USA. I spent a year down there after high school and discovered the wide world of raves and techno and loveliness. And I actually knew a couple girls who did porn down there. That's kinda why it was the first place I thought of to place the setting of this story at. Anywho, enough of my blabbing ;p I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to write.

Enjoy~

~Penny


	5. Mein Teil

Mein Teil

* * *

_Smile all you want you can try your luck  
You won't get a drink cos I'm tight as fuck  
There's only one way that you might get a taste  
Girl, put on your DIRTYFACE_

Ichigo squinted at the light that was filtering though closed blinds and listened to what was immediately recognized as Nnoi's ringtone. He remembered it only because he'd been there when Nnoi had found it and had then played the song the entire time Ichigo had been over at their house that day.

_Carry you away like a suitcase girl  
Why you lookin at me with a screwface, well?  
There's only one way you can see my place  
Girl, put on your DIRTYFACE_

The song abruptly ended and a gravelly voice husked out a greeting as the bed Ichigo was apparently laying on shifted. Ichigo heard a quiet groan from behind him and something warm and heavy flopped against his exposed belly. Ichigo figured he should get up, get his head straight and take a shower and all that, but his body was in no mood to comply with any of his requests. His eyes even refused to open. Slowly the night before came back to him; bits and pieces of it mostly, at first. Nnoi's voice broke his thoughts for a moment.

"Naw man, yesterday Shinji got his inheritance so we went to _Neon_ and I let him flip." Nnoi snorted and the bed moved again. "Totally fucked up. Ended up dosin' a noob too."

As Nnoi's voice faded away the words hit Ichigo hard enough for his eyes to fly open so he could stare in horror at the ceiling.

"Shinji…?" he croaked and now knowing that the arm flung over him belonged to the blond.

Shinji grunted and that was it.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Ichigo's voice was flat as images of yellow and blue and heat and pleasure swirled in his head. He managed to sit himself up on his elbows and look down to see his body only half covered by a thin blue sheet. And then immediately realized he was naked under it.

"Why the fuck am I naked?"

"Shut up." Shinji grumbled, head shoved in a pillow. "Do you have any idea what ecstasy and acid _does_ to a person's body?"

"I do now asshole!" More of the night came back to him and Ichigo was suddenly furious with the blond. "How could you do that to me?"

Shinji sighed and flopped over on his back, squinting his eyes open to look at Ichigo. They stared at each other for a moment and Shinji's face relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to do that."

Ichigo looked away and scowled at the bed again before sitting up all the way, albeit with a little difficulty.

"Why am I naked?" he mumbled and Shinji shrugged.

"I think we might have fooled around when we got back."

"Oh, God." Ichigo groaned and Shinji chuckled softly. And then something dawned on him. "Oh, my God! Nnoi was in bed with us!" he turned abruptly to look down at Shinji and the blond only blinked at him.

"So?"

"What the fuck were we all doing in bed together?" Ichigo screeched and Shinji giggled at his reaction.

"Ichigo, calm down. Trust me, nothing happened."

"How do you know? You can't remember anything either." He retorted and quickly took assessment of his own body. He was certain he'd had sex, a fact that sort of irritated him because he didn't remember it, but he didn't hurt or anything. He'd seen Nnoi naked more than once, not by choice of course, and he knew he'd be pretty fuckin' sore if that man had had his way with him.

"Nnoi doesn't fuck other men." Shinji stated plainly and his soft brown eyes closed again.

"Shinji, please tell me what happened last night. It's freakin' me out I can't remember." Ichigo continued to scowl at the bed.

Shinji took a deep breath and let it out with a huff before running a long fingered hand back through his hair. He was always pretty good at remembering parties, no matter how fucked up he was, so he went over everything in his head that had to do with Ichigo.

"Well, after I kissed you and I went off to dance, the second time I found you, you were sort of dancing with that one guy…."

"Wait, a guy?"

Shinji nodded and continued. "But it kinda looked like you were gonna get away, and then I grabbed you and we had words and Nnoi showed up. Next thing I know your face was glued to his face, the other guy, which was really hot by the way, and then we walked off to go party some more. You and me danced till we couldn't anymore then Nnoi drove us home…." Something had happened on the way home but Shinji wasn't sure if he should tell the younger man given his reaction to everything else so far.

Ichigo was currently staring at him as if Shinji had just told him that he was pregnant and Shinji tried not to laugh.

"But…." Ichigo stuttered and shook his head. "But I'm not gay, why would I kiss that guy if I wasn't making a movie?"

Shinji snorted. "Uh, hate to break it to you Ichigo, but how many times have we fucked?"

Ichigo blushed and shook his head.

"And how many of those have been on camera?"

"Shut up that's…." _That just happened?_ No, that wasn't right. Ichigo had enjoyed himself every single time and for some reason couldn't convince himself that what he was doing was wrong.

"Oh, my God. I might be gay." Ichigo said quietly, eyes staring off into space.

Shinji frowned and sat up finally, slouching and resting his elbows on his thin thighs.

"You aren't gonna cry are you? I'm really not good with guys who cry." He asked and Ichigo made a small, helpless nose in the back of his throat before looking at and then quickly away from Shinji.

"This isn't fucking funny, Shinji."

"Please. Kissing and fucking a couple guys doesn't make you gay." Long pale arms stretched above Shinji's head and the blond groaned. "You're young and enjoying yourself. Don't fuck it all up with labels."

Ichigo frowned and sighed dramatically. "No more drugs. No more sex with guys."

"Aw, not even me?" Shinji pouted playfully and received a glare for it. "Fine. You'll be back. They always come back." Shinji stood with a cheesy, fake laugh evil and padded out of the room to use the toilet and Ichigo rolled his eyes but found himself smiling.

"Idiot."

* * *

Ichigo sat behind the counter at _Kandi Flipz_ and contemplated the importance of labels on sexuality. Did he really _need_ to define himself that way? Did it really matter one way or another which sex he chose to sleep with? He couldn't say that he was totally straight anyway. He'd done gay porn. He'd slept with a guy friend and liked it. Ichigo looked down at his hands. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd done it on both hands anymore. He paled a little when that sunk in and he wondered again if he had strayed from the right path. Then again, what exactly _was_ the right path? One person's right could be another's wrong, right? A small bell signaling a customer rang out and Ichigo looked up with a bored expression to greet whoever it was and froze, glad to have something else to put his mind too. All that thinking had given him a mild headache.

"Yo, 'sup." Grimmjow greeted Ichigo with a grin as wide as any Ichigo had seen on him to date.

"How… how did you know I worked here?"

Grimmjow laughed and approached the counter, leaning on it and closer to Ichigo's stunned face.

"Just happened to stop in and got lucky you work here."

"Bullshit. You're probably stalking me."

Grimmjow laughed and looked down behind the counter at Ichigo's slouching form.

"God, what a tough fuckin' job."

Ichigo smirked. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow grinned and looked up, blue eyes locking with brown. "A date."

"I'm not gay." Ichigo answered in a knee-jerk reaction and Grimmjow snorted.

"Yeah…. So?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other for a moment, Ichigo's eyes darting away every few seconds before he rolled his eyes and snapped, "What?"

"Go out with me."

Ichigo sighed. "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Till you say yes. I have a lot of free time too, by the way."

Ichigo groaned and reached for the store phone when it rang, almost smiling at the excuse to stop talking to Grimmjow.

"_Kandi Fli_…" Ichigo stopped and frowned, listening to the person on the other end of the line for a moment.

"I haven't seen any packages today."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo nod a few times before agreeing to something and hanging up. Ichigo looked back up at him and scowled for a moment before looking away and standing.

"Look, my boss will be here soon and I can't have you sitting here talking to me like this." Ichigo started and Grimmjow grinned.

"You can't kick a paying customer out."

Ichigo's jaw clenched. "You haven't bought anything."

"You haven't given me a chance to shop yet."

Narrowed eyes met before Grimmjow winked and wandered off to browse the shelves of the store slowly. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow's back until he heard the bell signaling a customer and looked up to see his boss stride in with a wide yawn.

"Oh, you don't have to stand to greet little old me." The shaggy haired blond man said to Ichigo in an affected tone. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't doing it for you." He muttered and resisted the urge to roll his eyes again at the man's outfit.

The only thing the man seemed to wear was loose cotton pants and a thin white t-shirt with flip flops and this stupid hat that made him look like a stoned surfer from California. He must have had a closet full of them, all the same color too, Ichigo had thought to himself on more than one occasion. Ichigo shook himself and stepped back from the counter as the man placed a rather heavy looking box on top of it.

"So… what is it?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow watched from the corner of his eye.

The blond pulled a box cutter from the pocket of his pants and slit open the tape across the top, flicking it over the excess edges of the flaps so that they would open for him.

"We… are the first store in the US to get these." The man started and Ichigo found himself leaning forward as the box was opened.

Ichigo's eager face fell at what he saw and he groaned as he flopped back into his seat.

"Oh? Something wrong with Chappy?"

"I hate that fucking rabbit."

"Oh come now. Everyone loves Chappy." The blond reached into the box and pulled out a small plush bunny shaped head that turned out to be a back pack/purse. He shoved it towards Ichigo.

"Look how cute."

Ichigo grabbed it out of the man's hand and tossed it on the counter. "Where do I have to put the display?" Ichigo asked grumpily and the blond frowned.

"Ichigo, are you eating enough vegetables?

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to the older man's and he frowned. "What?"

"You're young. You should eat more vegetables." The blond looked back into the box and shifted a few things around before he looked up with an expression that told Ichigo he had just remembered something.

"Oh yes! And a man your age should be having lots of sex as well. It's good for a growing body."

Ichigo gapped and Grimmjow snorted, trying to cover it with a cough and failing miserably.

"That… that has… I'm just…." Ichigo stuttered and the blond cocked his head.

"Something wrong?"

"You realize this counts as sexual harassment right?" Ichigo asked incredulously and the blond laughed.

"Silly." The man said, and returned to the box and it's contents.

Ichigo's eyes slid to the side, catching with Grimmjow's for a moment and Ichigo noticed that the other was trying not to laugh. Ichigo scowled and looked back at the box.

"So where's all this going?" he asked again. He needed something to do so he could ignore Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his apartment and for the first time is what seemed like forever was greeted with the living room light on and the sound of the television blarring. He smirked and kicked off his shoes before walking to the living area to see Renji sprawled on the couch.

"Yo." Renji greeted and Ichigo greeted in kind.

"Wanna beer?" Ichigo asked, reverting to their native language, and the redhead nodded. It was easier and made home feel more like home when they spoke Japanese so unless they were with others that didn't speak it, it was the only way they conversed.

"How you been?" Renji asked as Ichigo handed him the beer and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Good. Busy. You?" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded.

"Same."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence and watched TV, laughing at the funny parts and switching channels when the shows got too boring. Finally Renji looked over at Ichigo and frowned, resting his head on a bent arm.

"So, did you ever go through with that gay porn thing?" he asked as if he had been asking about the weather.

Ichigo swallowed and licked his lips, shifting where he sat before answering.

"Uhm… yeah."

Renji didn't say anything for a moment but Ichigo was waiting for the explosion that would be Renji's reaction.

"No way!" Renji suddenly shouted and sat up straighter on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Wha…." Renji stopped and gaped at Ichigo as he tried very hard to decide what he should say to his friend.

"Was… was it good?"

"Renji!"

"Well I don't know what to say to that Ichigo!"

"Then shut up! Fuck, Renji." Ichigo stood up and awkwardly crossed his arms. He didn't really understand why this was so _un_comfortable with Renji, a man he had known since forever, when it was so _easy_ with Shinji, a man he had barely known a year.

"So… does that mean… you're gay now?"

"Jesus Christ Renji." Ichigo said in English, groaning, and the redhead blushed angrily.

"Fine, whatever. I'm totally fine with my best friend suddenly sleeping with men on video tape. That's not a shock at all."

"Wow, way to be an asshole, Renji." Ichigo snorted and walked back to the kitchen for another beer.

"Hey, grab me one too!" Renji called out and Ichigo was tempted to throw it at his head.

"It's just a job, jerk."

Renji snorted and popped open his can as Ichigo sat back down.

"Yeah, you say that now. Next thing you know yer wearing pink and hitting up gay bars."

Ichigo punched Renji's shoulder and the both of them chuckled before going back to whatever station they had left the TV on.

* * *

Ichigo tried to catch his breath and steady his arms but it was easier said than done at the moment, especially with the orgasm he had just had. Aizen called cut and Ichigo leaned back, not looking the man he had just been with in the eyes. He heard a dainty sigh and felt the bed he was on shake as the man sat up and pulled himself out from under Ichigo.

"That was better than I had expected." A soft voice reached Ichigo's ears and he still refused to look at the guy.

"Th-thanks. I guess."

"Still, it could have been better." Suddenly the man was gone and Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

_That fucking prick!_ It had all started a little over an hour ago when he had showed up at a taping in where he would be topping a man for the first time. He had been excited and nervous and hopeful that he would do well. And then he had been introduced to the guy and he'd had a _very_ difficult time seeing him as a male. Chin length black hair, purple eyes and soft features. The man was pretty. Really pretty. That was what Ichigo thought until the man opened his mouth and started ticking off a long list of things he didn't do on or off camera. One of those things had been that the man didn't like eye contact during sex and at this point Ichigo was more than ready to throw a bag over the jerk's head. He didn't care how good looking this guy was he just wanted to get the sex over with so he'd never have to hear that voice of his again.

Ichigo rinsed off quickly and sprayed himself with a bit of cologne before he left the house and hurried to his other job. He didn't like the fact that he hadn't had time for a shower before work but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. The punk kid that had the shift right before his would bitch for_ever_ about it if Ichigo were late. Again. So Ichigo hopped in his car and set off across town, taking the freeway so things would go faster before realizing how low he was on gas. He stopped at an _ampm_ and jogged inside the store and was reaching in his back pocket for his wallet when someone laughed to his left.

"You gotta stop following me." Grimmjow said and Ichigo sighed dramatically.

"What the fuck. Phoenix is _huge_. How do we keep running into each other?" Ichigo almost whined and Grimmjow just continued to laugh.

"Headed to work?" Grimmjow asked as he got in line for the registers behind Ichigo.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." The man in front of Ichigo dropped an armful of junk food on the counter and Ichigo sighed in irritation.

"Sweet." Grimmjow said at length, mimicking the tone and timbre that Ichigo had used during their filming together.

Ichigo blushed and stiffened his shoulders. He could have sworn he felt Grimmjow move closer to him and he narrowed his gaze.

"Maybe I'll come bug ya again. That was pretty entertaining last time." Grimmjow's voice purred and Ichigo fought a shiver.

"Please don't." Ichigo grit out and Grimmjow chuckled again.

"Then go out with me."

"Or you can just disappear and leave me alone. That'd be awesome."

"Rather go out with you."

The man ahead of Ichigo was finally finished and took his large bag with him as he left. Ichigo stepped forward and handed the cashier his credit card.

"Fill 'er up on six, please."

"Ya know, I'm not one of those things that'll just go away if you ignore it." Grimmjow pointed out and Ichigo fought the urge to snap at the man.

The cashier handed him back his card and a receipt. "Just take no for an answer and it'll be fine."

Ichigo turned to walk back out of the store and Grimmjow called after him. "I don't like that word. Try a new one!"

Ichigo shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stepped back out into the sweltering heat of the day so that he could put gas in his car and go to work. Seriously, this guy needed to back the fuck off.

* * *

"I mean, how many times does a person need to be told _no_ before he fucking gets it?" Ichigo slurred and Shinji giggled at him.

"He likes you though."

"Nu-uhn!" Ichigo shouted and glared at his shot glass. "He's a stupid stalker." He added in a petulant tone.

"Maybe a little, but he still likes you."

Ichigo glared at Shinji and swung his head around too fast to talk to Nnoi. "Oi? Let's go kick his ass."

Nnoi grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Fuck yeah! Best idea all night."

"Nnoi." Shinji said in a warning tone and Nnoi's happy face fell a little.

"Maybe if I kick his ass he won't like me anymore. Stupid… tryin' ta turn me *hic* gay."

"Hey, Ichigo." Shinji said, leaning forward over the table and pulling the half empty bottle of tequila away from Ichigo. "I think you've had enough for tonight, okay?"

Ichigo looked up at Shinji and gave the blond the most pitiful look he could. "But I'm not done yet." He whined quietly.

Shinji's eyebrows drew together and he sat back in his chair before sighing. "Nnoi, he's too cute. I promise I'll clean it up if he pukes all over the place."

"Damn right you will." Nnoi muttered before going back to rolling his joint.

"Fuck." Ichigo said at length when he realized that he had just spent the last three hours ranting about Grimmjow. "I'm… I'm…." he let his head fall to the table with a thud and whined.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Shinji asked, placating the young man and taking the lit joint that Nnoi offered him.

"How… how long's it been?" he asked and Shinji shrugged.

"Depends on what ya mean, Ichigo."

"Since… since the video."

"Five weeks next Tuesday." Nnoi said and both Ichigo and Shinji looked at him questioningly.

"What? That was the last time you and I did a video together, remember?" Nnoi defended and Shinji gasped.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry."

Nnoi bent and kissed the tip of Shinji's nose. "S'okay."

"Five weeks!" Ichigo suddenly bellowed. "Five weeks and he still doesn't get that I don't wanna go out with a… a…," Ichigo thought hard about what to call Grimmjow but ultimately couldn't think of anything.

"A fucknut?"

"A guy?"

Shinji and Nnoi supplied at the same time and Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. That."

Nnoi laughed, lifting his joint and nodding towards it. "You should stop drinkin' and frettin' over things and do somethin' that relaxes you. Much better for your poor heart and liver."

Ichigo snorted and felt his head swim. "Yeah, instead it'd just be my lungs and brain cells."

Shinji laughed and poured a shot for both he and Ichigo. "Fine Ichi. I'll drink one with you. But no more talk about that dude, okay?"

Ichigo scowled at Shinji a moment before nodding and sitting up to take another shot with him. He felt the alcohol burn his throat as it went down and he sat back in his chair as his head began to feel heavy.

"I got another shoot with him Thursday." Ichigo said in a surprisingly clear voice.

Shinji frowned and Nnoi rolled his eyes. "Thought we were done talkin' 'bout this shit?"

"I got a fucking script, Shinji."

Shinji's eyebrows rose to hide behind his bangs and the blond sat forward again. "You mean… an _actual_ porn, not just only the sex?"

Ichigo nodded. "I go to a print shop to buy…. Toner."

Shinji burst out laughing and nearly fell out of his chair for his efforts. Nnoi choked on a large inhale and stood up to walk away as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my _God_, how _lame_." Shinji wheezed and Ichigo finally let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. He's going to fuck me on a copy machine according to the script."

"Ah… ah… stop… killing me…." Shinji panted and Ichigo began to laugh outright.

"One of my lines…." Ichigo started, feeling playful waiting to see if Shinji would take the bait.

After a moment a blond head looked up and Shinji asked, "What?"

"Can you show me how to… put it in?" Ichigo said the last part in a breathy voice and Shinji actually did fall out of his chair this time, his laughter so hard it was silent with the occasional sorting gasp.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head even though it made him light headed.

"I know. How lame, right?"

Nnoi snorted and laughed as well, now finally able to do so without coughing and the three of them trailed off into silence punctuated by the music coming from the stereo. Shinji rolled over on his back and looked up, resting a hand over his belly.

"I am totally buying that one when it comes out."

Nnoi chuckled and Ichigo groaned and they finally changed the subject.

* * *

_Today I will meet a gentleman  
He likes me so much he could eat me up  
Soft parts and even hard ones [3]_

_Heute treff' ich einen Herrn  
Der hat mich zum Fressen gern  
Weiche Teile und auch harte_

_[3]__ "Weiche Teile" is a pun on "Weichteile", which means "genitals" in German._

* * *

A/N I hope everyone finds this as funny and Storm and I did this morning ;p I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though not a whole lot happens here. Nnoi's ring tone is a really awesome dubstep that everyone should check out.

watch?v = 8z3mFOLrSwI (Take out the spaces and add the youtubedotcom to the front of that and it should work.)

Anyway, hope you enjoy~

~Penny


	6. Du Riechst So Gut

Du riechst so gut

_Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher  
du riechst so gut  
ich finde dich  
- so gut  
ich steig dir nach  
du riechst so gut  
gleich hab ich dich_

* * *

"Grimmjow! Get back to setting that stuff up on the patio!" A woman's voice called out and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I would, if Giganta-tits would get out of my way."

"You know, Grimmjow? Calling your sister _Giganta-tits_, is really on a whole 'nother level of strangeness. Are you sure you don't have some sick sister fetish?" A tall woman with green hair smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Even if you weren't my sister I wouldn't like you, stupid." Grimmjow snapped. "And with a sister that looks like you I'd have to kill myself if I had that kind of fetish."

"Grimmjow! Don't talk to your sister that way and _please_ get that stuff out to the patio before people get here." Grimmjow's mother said, sighing in exasperation as she walked away from her children.

"See, you pissed mom off."

"Oh, fuck off, Nel. Why are you even still here anyway? Go back to college. Far, far away from here."

"You're just jealous I got into college and you still live with mom." Nel quipped and Grimmjow snorted.

"Yeah. Horrible I get to stay here rent free and without worry. My life sucks so hard."

"Grow up." Nel hissed before stomping away from her brother.

"I'm too young to grow up yet." Grimmjow grumbled and carried the small table his mother had wanted him to move, out to the patio.

Apparently his mother and stepfather were throwing a Garden Party or some shit that day and Grimmjow had somehow gotten talked into helping out setting it up. He hated helping out with things like that, especially when he had started his day out in such a good mood. After all, tomorrow he was going to get to fuck that orange haired guy again and he was going to take that moment after sex where the guy wasn't thinking straight to ask him out again. He'd discovered a word recently that he thought probably fit him well; Opportunistic. He smiled at that and walked back into the house to grab his car keys. He wasn't going to be staying any longer than he needed to today and he certainly wasn't showing up for some party full of old people drinking too much wine and blabbing about their boring ass lives. It wasn't as if he had anything to do really, but he still wasn't hanging out at home. As he walked down the driveway to his car he wondered if he should drop by _Kandi Flipz_ to see if Ichigo was working but he figured he'd give the guy a break today. Grimmjow wasn't really trying as hard as he could to snag the redheaded Asian so he wasn't too worried about things. He'd just focus on remembering to ask after sex when Ichigo couldn't think straight. Get his cell number before he realized what was going on.

Grimmjow started his car, cranked up the stereo and drove away from the curb as he reached for his phone to see if one of his good friends was out of class yet. He'd known Shiro Ogihci since grade school and after a brief period where the only thing they were capable of doing with each other was failed attempts at murdering the other, they had decided it was probably just easier to be friends. Shiro was an Anthropology major at ASU, studying urbanism, and Grimmjow had told him on more than one occasion that he was ridiculous for it. Anthroplogy was so _boring_. Why couldn't he get into something like production or film or hell even acting itself. Shiro and Grimmjow had been in a number of plays over the years together, both for school and for the drama house they were both a part of, so it made sense to Grimmjow to want to do something fun. But Shiro had told him that it had to be Anthropology because, "I'm a smart motherfucker. What, I'm supposed to just waste this talent?"

Grimmjow smirked to himself and turned his car in the direction of the Tempe campus. Shiro answered on the fourth ring in middle of a sentence to another person.

"…'cause, baby. I got shit ta do. Now back the fuck off or kick rocks." Grimmjow chuckled. "Yo?" Shiro finally said.

"'sup?"

"Fuckin' chicks. Yo, I'm done for the day. Let's go to the rocks and drink it up."

"Ya know I don't drink the night before a show." Grimmjow said, braking at a light and reaching for the water bottle resting in the passenger seat.

"Fuck yer rules, I want booze." Shiro said, pulling the phone away from his face to yell at a passing student. "The fuck you lookin' at?"

"Shiro!" Grimmjow chuckled and switched sides with the phone.

"What? Motherfucker's 'bout to get himself shot."

"Shut up. Where do you wanna meet up?" Grimmjow asked, narrowly missing a red light and speeding onwards.

"My car's shit. Pick me up asshole." Shiro stopped and cocked his head to the side as he tried to hear the song that was playing on the stereo in Grimmjow's car. "Is that fucking Katy Perry?"

"Fuck you. I only have two hands. One of them is helping me talk to you and one is driving." Grimmjow defended.

"Fuckin' faggot."

"You want booze?"

"Che. Kill that fuckin' pussy ass music before you get here." Shiro said before signing off.

Grimmjow took a second to glare at his stereo and he grabbed his iPod to change the song. He'd forgotten about putting that song on his playlist and now he was going to get shit for it. He found Shiro leaning up against a light post near the university, long white hair hanging loose down his back and pale white skin stark in the bright afternoon sun. Shiro turned as Grimmjow's car approached and he dropped his half smoked cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he walked to the passenger side. The door opened and Shiro folded his body into the seat, tossing his bag into the back seat and ripping Grimmjow's iPod out of the stereo.

"Fuck that shit." Shiro said, plugging his own in and shutting his door hard.

A remixed version of Duke & Kuvah's _Vaseline_ began to blare through the speakers and Shiro grinned widely. Grimmjow shook his head and pulled away from the curb, setting off in search of a place to get beer from. Shiro cackled and sang along with the first set of lyrics.

_I wanna ride this train _

_on the last cart _

_I shotgun the backseat of your car _

_I wanna write this story _

_from the end to the start, _

_ooo girl... I wanna fuck you in the…_

Shiro bounced as the music continued and belatedly buckled himself in. And finally he had the chance to finish with a much louder version of the next word in

that lyric.

_ass..._

Shiro laughed again, turning down the volume a bit so he could talk.

"So what kinda movie ya doin' this time?" he asked and Grimmjow grinned.

"A real one. And it's with that one guy I told you about."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Fuck man. Why can't you be normal and fuck porn _chicks_. Send a couple my way."

"Because I heard somewhere that you are what ya fuck."

Shiro snorted. "Then yer an asshole."

"And yer a pussy."

"Touché bitch." Shiro grinned at Grimmjow before turning the music back up.

Shiro ran inside a convenience store while Grimmjow filled up his gas tank and with one more stop to pick up a third for their little party, they were off to find a nice spot of desert to drink and hang out at. Ilforte, the third to their party, was actually Grimmjow's stepbrother as well, Szayel's by blood, but he was thirty-two and no longer lived at home with his family. Not that he was doing fabulously on his own, but he paid his bills and kept himself and his girlfriend fed so Grimmjow supposed that's what mattered. When the three arrived at a spot they deemed worthy, they piled out of the car, grabbed beer and water, and headed off to sit on a group of large boulders. Ilforte came up behind Grimmjow and ran his fingers through the back of his thick hair.

"So when are you gonna grow that out, brother?" he asked, swishing his own long blond hair back over his shoulder.

"When I suddenly sprout tits and my dick falls off." Grimmjow countered and dropped heavily onto a large rock.

"Dude I get all kinds of pussy with my hair long." Shiro said as he made himself comfortable a few feet away from Grimmjow.

"If you get so much pussy then why do I need to get you porn stars?"

Shiro whipped around to look at Grimmjow and a large grin stretched across his face as he cocked his head to the side. "Cuz." He said simply before turning away to spit over the side of the rock he sat on.

"So what the fuck?" Grimmjow asked, leaning back and looking up at his friends.

Shiro shrugged and took a swig from his beer can. "I say Tittie and I go bar hopin' without yer ass."

Ilforte's brows drew together at the hated nickname, something that Shiro had misheard and never let go of, and he curled is lip as he spoke. "But you got so upset last time when _I_ left with a woman and you didn't."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Shiro yelled and started to rise before Grimmjow tossed his water bottle cap at his face.

"I mean for now, idiot." Grimmjow added, waiting for Shiro to sit before bending to retrieve the cap.

"Oh, then I don't care." Shiro said, polishing off his beer and letting out a loud belch before tossing the can back in the bag.

Ilforte rolled his eyes and sighed. "As long as we eventually get out of this disgusting sun I'm game for whatever."

"Wanna go to this shop I know of?" Grimmjow asked, a small kernel of evil planting deep in his brain.

"You wanna fuckin' go shopping?" Shiro asked incredulously.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled out his phone, dialing the number of the shop he had in mind. A bored voice answered on the second ring, announcing the store's name only, and Grimmjow grinned.

"Big day tomorrow, 'ey Ichigo?" he husked and Shiro frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked irritably and Grimmjow heard him shift the phone a bit.

"Busy day?"

"What. Do you. Want?" Ichigo reiterated with a bit more bite to it.

"Well, I have some shopping to do, you see, and I'm not in the mood to be around a ton of people." He heard Ichigo sigh and tried not to laugh. "So is it busy?"

"Packed." Ichigo replied in a dull tone.

"Right. See ya soon, cupcake." He said, laughing at the sudden silence before flipping his phone closed.

Ilforte watched with a raised eyebrow but chose to keep his mouth closed at the scene. Shiro frowned deeply and punched Grimmjow in the shoulder.

"I don't wanna go meet yer new fuck boy." He practically shouted and Grimmjow rubbed absently at his arm.

"You can say whatever you want to him." Grimmjow offered and a strange light lit behind Shiro's golden eyes.

"Anything?" Shiro asked, head tilting and a thin white eyebrow lifting even as gold eyes narrowed.

Grimmjow nodded and drank from his water bottle. "He's so fuckin' easy to rile up too."

Shiro grinned wide and started to laugh. "Aw man. Yer gonna make me tear up and shit."

Grimmjow laughed and Ilforte sighed. Shiro finished his beer and they all piled back into the car, heading back to the freeway on their way to _Kandi Flipz _to see Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo called his boss and asked if he could close the store for a couple hours and the man had laughed at him before hanging up. He hadn't really thought he'd get the okay but the laughter was a bit much in his mind. Shutting the store down was a no, but he could pull a fire alarm or something and have the small strip mall he worked at cleared out for a while. He could avoid Grimmjow that way. He wasn't sure what made his so irritated about the guy but every time he saw him he'd get this weird feeling on his skin and he'd want to be closer to him. It confused Ichigo so he reacted in a way any red blooded young man would. He got mad and puffed out his chest and tried to get the other one to leave him alone. He hadn't had to resort to violence yet but with how pushy Grimmjow was that was sure on the horizon. Ichigo got out of his seat behind the cash register and wandered around the store, trying to find something that would make him look like he was busy. Not that that mattered because Grimmjow would still talk to him and follow him around the store like he had the last few times he had come in to _visit_ with Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and sat back down, turning the music up on his laptop and closing his eyes. He hoped that it would help calm him a bit before he had to see Grimmjow.

It didn't of course but it surprised Ichigo to hear other voices this time, enough to open his eyes and look up from his seat. The first thing he saw was a very pale young man with ridiculously long white hair and fascinatingly gold eyes. They seemed to flash in the sunlight that seeped through the glass door. Ichigo blinked and the white haired guy began to grin widely at him.

"Aw shit, Grimm. Ya didn't tell me he's kinda pretty."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open for a brief moment before he glared up at the speaker.

"You're one to talk with hair like that." He said and he heard Grimmjow's laughter, his eyes flicking to the side and seeing the blue haired man standing next to the white haired one.

"Nasty little mouth though. You stick yer dick in that Grimm?" the white haired young man added with the same grin.

Ichigo paled visibly and he felt his stomach drop to his feet. His eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth fell open once again as he tried to figure out whether to throw up or launch himself over the counter to kill this asshole in front of him. Grimmjow slapped Shiro's shoulder and tried to stop laughing.

"Shh. He's straight. He probably doesn't want anyone to know about that."

"Fuck you and get out of this store." Ichigo stood, seething, and Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Sure thing, cupcake. Just agree to go out with me."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he took a breath to answer Grimmjow when Shiro snorted and walked away from Grimmjow.

"Man. Fuckin' desperate or what?" Shiro said loudly.

"Hey fuck you." Grimmjow tossed over at Shiro and looked Ichigo up and down as he did so.

"So?"

"I told you no…."

"Then it looks like I have some shopping to do, huh?"

Ichigo looked like he was about to say something but instead he blew out a breath and threw himself down in his chair.

"Shop then." He said with an irritable wave of his hand.

The next hour was filled with Ichigo trying to ignore Grimmjow and Shiro as they touched _everything_ in the shop and discussed it loudly and as crudely as they could. Ichigo thanked whatever god out there that he worked where he did instead of a sex shop or something. He would have gone insane had that been the case. There was another man there that Ichigo didn't notice until later, long pale blond hair loose down his back, but he was quiet and for the most part stood away from the other two. One of Ichigo's favorite songs came up on his playlist and he closed his eyes, hoping Grimmjow and his friends would leave him alone long enough to listen to the whole thing. His head began to bob to the music and he felt himself relax just a little. Shiro hit Grimmjow in the chest with the back of his hand to get his attention and nodded towards the counter and the redhead behind it.

"So what the fuck's so good about _him_?"

Grimmjow grinned and didn't bother looking up from the magazine he was looking at. "He's hot and good in bed and, dude, he's _foreign_. He spoke Japanese while I was fucking him. And I looked some of that shit up too. _More, more. Harder, faster please._ Fuck man. Hot."

Shiro made a face but ultimately had to agree that it was indeed a turn on when partners spoke different languages during sex. Especially when you didn't understand a single word of it. Shiro frowned and picked up a lighted kaleidoscope off a shelf.

"That's it?"

"Do I need more than that?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at Shiro and making a face at him.

"Fuck, whatever. Are we done here?" Shiro asked, he wanted more beer and to be somewhere _not_ full of men.

"Yeah, just a sec." Grimmjow said before walking away back towards the counter. He chuckled when he heard Shiro sigh loudly but kept his mouth shut.

Ichigo had his head back in his chair, his eyes closed and his feet up on the counter as he listened to the music blaring from his laptop that was also on the counter. Grimmjow grinned and leaned over the counter, clearing his throat loudly, chuckling when Ichigo jumped and looked up at him.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, dropping his feet to the floor with a sigh.

"Man, you got a nice lazy ass job here." Grimmjow commented and Ichigo sighed again.

"Why do you keep bugging me? I told you no. I don't want to go on a date with you."

Grimmjow grinned widely at that and leaned forward more. "Yer just playing hard to get."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You have got to stop bleaching and dying your hair…."

"Hey, you of all people should know this is real, asshole." Grimmjow snapped, eyebrows coming together for a moment. He hated it when people assumed he dyed his hair.

Ichigo opened his mouth when he realized he didn't have a comeback for that and he scowled before snapping it shut again.

"C'mon. Go out with me tonight and I promise you I won't try an' fuck you."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow an incredulous look before shaking his head and standing.

"God, do you ever stop?"

"Not till I get what I want." Grimmjow smirked. "So…?"

"No, damnit. Now buy something or get out."

"No one wants to buy shit from this store." Grimmjow and Ichigo both looked over to see Shiro standing much closer with a bored expression on his face. He nodded to Grimmjow.

"Dude, he doesn't wanna suck yer dick. Let's go, I'm bored."

"Fuck you man." Grimmjow scowled, grabbing a keychain from a rack close to the register and throwing it at the man.

Shiro glared at him when it struck his shoulder and took a step forward. "Don't throw shit at me asshole."

Grimmjow grabbed another keychain and threw it at Shiro's chest.

"Ya know what?" Shiro said before lunging at Grimmjow and knocking him to the floor.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he leaned over the counter to watch as Shiro pulled back a fist to hit Grimmjow in the face. He didn't get the chance to follow through when a hand shot out and grabbed his elbow. Shiro growled and looked back over his shoulder, ready to kill whoever had dared stop him.

"Shiro, quit being stupid." Ilforte said and shook his head.

"Fuck you. I'mma kick his ass."

"Ella's at home. And I have beer. Let's go." Ilforte added in a casual tone and all the fight went out of Shiro's body. A wide grin pulled his lips and he pushed himself off Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah? Daniella's home?" Shiro asked, an eager puppy expression on his face at the prospect.

In the brief quiet everyone realized that Grimmjow was on the floor laughing his ass off about the whole thing. Shiro kicked him in the thigh and picked up a keychain off the floor, tossing at a confused looking Ichigo and laughing when it was missed, fumbled and ultimately dropped. Shiro helped Grimmjow off the floor and the three of them started towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow. Cupcake" Grimmjow called over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped out into the late Sumer desert heat.

Shiro was the last to leave and paused in the doorway a moment before grinning back at Ichigo.

"I'll give ya a little tip, cutie. Pinch him under the ribcage next time ya fuck."

Ichigo blushed and frowned hard at that and Shiro cackled before letting the door swing closed behind him. Ichigo's hands came up to his face and he took a deep breath as he ran his fingers back through his hair.

"Fucking weirdos."

* * *

Ichigo was having a few issues with the scene he was supposed to be doing. To be more precise, he was having issues with _where_ he was supposed to be doing it. He didn't know why he had figured he'd be doing the whole thing in the comfort of someone's house but he had been dead wrong on that one. He was currently standing outside an old single level office building that had seen far better days, cheap blinds covering the windows and the door left unlocked to any curious passersby. What the hell would happen if someone walked in on this? Ichigo's mind screamed at the thought and he shook himself. _No, that wouldn't happen_, Ichigo told himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now if they would just call out his fucking cue he could get this over with. He just hoped that he got his few lines right the first time so he didn't have to do this more than once. He felt ridiculous enough as it was. Ichigo opened his eyes and finally saw his cue, a folded piece of green paper, sticking through the blinds. He took one more deep breath, reached out and grabbed the door, and stepped inside the thankfully air conditioned building.

It didn't look like an office now, however. It had been set up to look like a small copy shop and Grimmjow stood behind a counter, dark blue polo shirt open at the collar and tucked into a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Grimmjow looked up slowly and their eyes met.

"Can I help you with anything?" Grimmjow's smooth voice flowed out, casual as can be, and Ichigo froze. Couldn't remember his line and decided to wing it.

"Yeah. I need some… toner. For my copy machine. At work." _Oh, my God, Ichigo you suck._

Grimmjow smirked and tried not to laugh at him. "I think I have what you're looking for."

_Shit_, Ichigo thought, still furiously trying to remember his lines. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked forward, a light blush at his failure painting his cheeks.

"Oh yeah?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his mind immediately going to the sex that they were about to have, and his eyes darkened significantly. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned on the counter flirtatiously.

"Yeah. Why don't you come back here and we'll see if we have what you need?"

Ichigo's heart was pounding and he felt a little lightheaded for a moment so he bit the inside of his cheek. He was being stupid. It was the same as any other video he had done in the past. So this one would be a little long and he had to work up to the sex. He could do this shit. Ichigo walked around the back side of the counter, stepping carefully over a cord that was powering one of the many lights in the room. Grimmjow picked up a box and handed it to Ichigo, still grinning.

"I think this might be it."

Ichigo looked down at it and smiled. He remembered he was supposed to smile at some point….

"Yup, this is it. Thanks!"

Ichigo looked at the floor and bit his lip before looking back up at Grimmjow and saying the only bit of his dialogue that had stuck with him. He licked his lips and met Grimmjow's eyes.

"Can you show me how to… put it in?" His voice dropped a few octaves on the last three words and for a moment he was certain he was going to laugh as he remembered his conversation with Shinji and Nnoi.

Grimmjow smirked and bit his lip briefly. "I think I can do that for you."

The luck of cinema was with them and two steps away was a large copy machine. Ichigo turned and felt Grimmjow come up behind him. He smelled of cologne but it wasn't powerful so Ichigo didn't mind it much. Actually, he kind of liked it. It mixed with Grimmjow's natural scent perfectly and made Ichigo's skin tingle a bit. Grimmjow leaned forward and pointed at a section of the machine, turning his head so that he spoke directly into Ichigo's ear.

"Just open that, take out the old one and shove in the new one."

Ichigo shivered and nodded, reaching forward and placing his hand on the copy machine. He wasn't supposed to open anything. He knew that much. He was certain that he had at least one more line but it was completely beyond him now. He hated this the most about this man. He'd barely been around Grimmjow, they'd only slept together once, but Ichigo's body seemed to shut down around the man and it pissed him off because he was pretty sure Grimmjow knew and was teasing him for it. Grimmjow's hand rested on Ichigo's hip and he inhaled deeply at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo shivered and felt himself lean back a little. One of Grimmjow's hands reached up and covered Ichigo's.

"Here, let me show you." Grimmjow's voice was low and deep and Ichigo shivered slightly because of it.

Ichigo suddenly remembered his last line and he smirked, turning around and leaning back against the copier a bit. He looked up at Grimmjow and smiled as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I think I'd like to see something else."

Grimmjow nodded and stepped closer. "Like what?"

Ichigo reached out and grabbed the buckle of Grimmjow's belt, yanking hard and bringing Grimmjow closer to him. Ichigo slid one hand up Grimmjow's chest and curled it behind his neck, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging before pushing Grimmjow's face closer. Ichigo tilted his head up and opened his mouth, letting his tongue flick at the dip below Grimmjow's bottom lip before moving up and over it. Grimmjow grunted when Ichigo sucked the lip into his mouth and bit down on it. Ichigo let it pop out of his mouth and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's ready ones. Their mouths opened simultaneously and tongues met as Ichigo began to pull Grimmjow's belt open and Grimmjow stepped even closer. Grimmjow's hand clasped Ichigo's hip, slowly sliding up his side, before dipping again to crawl under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo sucked in a breath when Grimmjow's skin met his and deepened the kiss, pulling tighter on Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow let out a small groan and pressed Ichigo back into the copy machine, knocking the box of toner that Ichigo had set on it off and the both of them startled slightly.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss and looked up, his eyes locking again with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's own eyes darkened and he leaned forward again, kissing the corner of Ichigo's mouth; letting his lips graze the skin over Ichigo's jaw as Grimmjow made his way down to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo finally freed Grimmjow's belt buckle and reached for the zipper, unzipping Grimmjow's jeans and tugging his shirt out of the pants. Ichigo quickly pulled the shirt over Grimmjow's head and tossed it aside, grinning when Grimmjow smirked at the action. Grimmjow raised both of his hands, cupping either side of Ichigo's face before leaning in again and kissing him deeply. Ichigo's hands slid up Grimmjow's chest again, thumbs flicking bare and hardened nipples, then up over shoulders and down to grasp the backs of Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow ground his hips forward into Ichigo, pressing his back against the copy machine and making it tip a bit. Grimmjow switched to kissing and sucking on Ichigo's neck and Ichigo's head fell back as he let out a small moan at the attention. Ichigo pulled at Grimmjow's hair, hoping that the man would take the hint and start moving lower. Ichigo wanted to get sucked off first this time. Grimmjow hummed against Ichigo's skin and began to lower himself to the ground, taking the time to taste and sample the skin on Ichigo's chest and pectorals. Grimmjow flicked his tongue over a tiny nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting at it gently as he began to unbutton Ichigo's pants. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when Grimmjow's tongue began to run along the ridges of his abdominal muscles and his fingers flexed in blue hair. Grimmjow opened Ichigo's jeans as his knees met thin carpet and he grinned, leaning forward and kissing the cloth covered stiff cock that greeted him. Ichigo bit his lip and gripped Grimmjow's hair harder, jerking Grimmjow's head a little. Grimmjow looked up with narrowed eyes and licked the cloth over Ichigo's cock. Ichigo let go of his lip and jerked Grimmjow's head back with a satisfied smirk.

"Take it out."

He'd been wanting to say that since last time he was with this man and was pleased when Grimmjow grinned and reached inside Ichigo's underwear to free him. Grimmjow held the base and tipped his head forward, opening his mouth a little and flicking his tongue over the tip. Ichigo's brows drew together and he licked his lips as Grimmjow circled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth. Ichigo let out a short breath and did his best to keep watching what was happening to him. Several flashes from a camera went off and Ichigo tried to pretend it didn't happen. Grimmjow's cheeks hollowed as he sucked Ichigo in as far as he could and again when he pulled back and came off with a quiet, slurping pop. Ichigo just stared heatedly down at him until Grimmjow sucked him in again, lips forming tightly against him and tongue pressing against the underside as he slid down once again. Ichigo breathed out and slowly thrust his hips forward. A camera came into Ichigo's view and he tried to ignore it as it recorded every move, lick, taste and suck Grimmjow did to him. Grimmjow reached up with his free hand and hooked a finger in the waist of Ichigo's jeans, tugging and looking up as he continued to work. Ichigo's eye's narrowed and he shifted his hips a little.

Grimmjow pulled back off Ichigo's cock and let go of it, his other hand reaching for the opposite side of Ichigo and gripping the waist of the jeans there as well. He pulled, underwear right along with jean, until Ichigo was bare to mid-thigh before letting go to resume what he had been doing beforehand. Ichigo's brows pulled together and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Grimmjow lick him, suck one of his balls into his mouth and drop it almost immediately. Ichigo grunted and pulled Grimmjow off him by the hair, forcing the man to stand and then crushing their mouths together. He hissed when his bare cock met the rough material of Grimmjow's pants and twitched his hips backwards. Grimmjow grabbed the hem of Ichigo's shirt a lifted it, breaking away from the kiss so that he could pull it over Ichigo's head. Ichigo lifted his arms, pulled the shirt from Grimmjow's hands, and tossed it on the floor. He ran the palms of his hands down Grimmjow's chest and stopped at the exposed edge of Grimmjow's boxers, slipping the tips of his fingers underneath and brushing the skin.

"So take 'em off." Grimmjow coaxed quietly and Ichigo shot him a quick glare before doing just that. He flicked open the button and let the jeans fall to Grimmjow's feet, his hands returning to Grimmjow's boxers.

They kissed once more, a brief meeting of tongues and lips, before Ichigo began to lower himself, kissing his way down the side of Grimmjow's jaw and neck. He could feel Grimmjow's muscles tense and his breath was loud in Ichigo's ear as Ichigo moved tongue and teeth over a sharp collar bone. Ichigo dipped his head, tongue licking at a hardened nipple before curling along the hard edge of Grimmjow's pectoral muscle. Grimmjow moaned and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to give it something to do. Ichigo dropped to his knees and looked up at Grimmjow, smiling and reaching for the boxers again, pulling them down over Grimmjow's ass and leaving only that exposed. Ichigo leaned forward and licked Grimmjow's stomach, kissing and sucking the firm skin there. Ichigo bit lightly into the muscle and scraped his teeth across it until he was at Grimmjow's navel. He leaned back enough so that he could take a better look at the ring that Grimmjow sported and saw that it was a simple stud with a tiny silver number six charm on it. It wasn't fancy and it should have been ridiculous on a man like Grimmjow but Ichigo, for some strange reason, thought it suited him nicely. He bit the top of it and tugged lightly, grinning when Grimmjow sucked in a breath and his fingers flexed on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo moved down again, this time pulling the rest of Grimmjow's boxers down over his cock, and grabbed the base to steady it. He didn't bother with any show, instead took Grimmjow in his mouth and began to bob over him. He sucked and closed his eyes at the wet sounds it made. He didn't like those sounds but he knew they were needed to make a good movie so he tried to make them as lewd as he could. He hummed and reached down, taking hold of his own cock and stroking himself a few times before just holding it loosely in his hand. He sucked until his jaw hurt before he pulled back and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo up, the both of them kicking out of their shoes and pants before Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into another kiss, pressing their naked bodies together and back into the copy machine. Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck and Ichigo whined, his eyes closing and his head tipping backwards.

"Cut it there. Time for a few quick shots."

Ichigo groaned and blinked his eyes open again as he tried to hold his position. He always got too into things and forgot that he was doing a job. A short man with black hair came close and titled his head behind the camera glued to his face before firing off several shots, switching positions and doing so again.

"Look a little more into it, Ichigo." Grimmjow grumbled and pressed his still hard cock into Ichigo's thigh.

"Shut up, asshole." Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow smirked and dipped his head to lick slowly up the side of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's mouth dropped open a bit and he let his head fall back a little. A few more flashes and the director called action again. Grimmjow didn't waste any time as he sank his teeth back into Ichigo's neck and bucked his hips. Grimmjow reached down and grasped Ichigo's hip, turning him around so that Ichigo was facing the copy machine instead of Grimmjow. Grimmjow pressed himself into Ichigo's back, kissing the back of his neck and letting his hands glide down to the front of Ichigo's thighs. He rubbed at the muscle there and felt Ichigo relax a bit. When he got a chance he was going to show this guy what sex with Grimmjow was really like, but now it was work and Grimmjow went to the next set of plans for the movie.

Grimmjow kissed his way down Ichigo's back, barely pausing to enjoy himself before getting to his knees and letting go of Ichigo's thighs in favor of his ass. Grimmjow swatted it playful and saw Ichigo tense, the muscles in the backs of his legs tightening before releasing again. It made Grimmjow's mouth water so he did it again, this time bending forward to lick at the now slightly pink skin on the curve of Ichigo's ass. Ichigo stiffened briefly and rested his elbows on the top of the machine he was leaned against, closing his eyes and trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. Grimmjow had asked him before the shoot whether or not he had ever been rimmed and even though it had caused Ichigo to blushed brightly and sputter a response, he was glad to have been able to nod that yes, in fact, he had. So Ichigo could only guess that that was what Grimmjow was after next. Thumbs pressed into Ichigo's firm ass and spread his cheeks a little and Grimmjow licked the curve of Ichigo's ass once more. Hands squeezed and pulled, this time holding Ichigo open and Ichigo couldn't stop his back from arching. Grimmjow hummed at what he saw and Ichigo shivered as he felt Grimmjow's breath against his wet skin.

"Such a sweet little ass." Grimmjow purred and Ichigo fought a small groan.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's cheeks back together and licked the cleft slowly, groaning when he reached the top.

"You want me to lick yer ass?"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Grimmjow slapped his ass again and repeated the question and Ichigo grit his teeth before looking behind him and nodding.

"Yes. Please lick my ass." Ichigo said in a breathy voice and Grimmjow smirked against his skin.

"Mmm."

Grimmjow spread Ichigo wide and blew his breath out against Ichigo's hole before opening his mouth and letting his tongue circle it. Ichigo groaned loudly and Grimmjow grinned before doing it again, this time pushing the tip inside him a bit before pulling back to blow on the now wet skin. Ichigo's head dropped forward and his back arched more and Grimmjow leaned in again, this time pressing his tongue firmly against it before pushing it in as far as it would go.

"Ah, fuck." Ichigo groaned and Grimmjow hummed against him as he wiggled his tongue deeper inside.

As Grimmjow continued to lick him Ichigo felt his body heat up too far, his head was getting dizzy and his cock began to throb in time with his heartbeats. He wasn't aware of the little noises that were leaving him, nor of the camera being shoved in his face to catch his reaction to Grimmjow's tongue. Someone made a noise and Ichigo's eyes opened briefly, heat and lust making his lids droopy and his irises dark. The camera man pulled back, Ichigo was blinded by a flash, and he closed his eyes again.

Grimmjow pulled back and put one of his own fingers in his mouth, wetting it before taking it out and pushing it inside Ichigo. Ichigo cried out and bit his lip, his hips bucking backwards and into the hand that was penetrating him. It felt like no time at all had passed and Grimmjow was pounding three fingers as deep as he could inside Ichigo and both men were more than ready to take things to the next step. Grimmjow stood up and wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's chest, pulling him up and off of the copy machine and back against his chest. Ichigo leaned his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder and rocked his hips back, whining softly when Grimmjow took his hand away and pulled back a bit to put on a condom. Ichigo felt something hard poke against his ass before shifting and pressing against his entrance. He spread his legs a little and bent back over the copier, laying as flat as he could against the top of it as Grimmjow pushed his turgid length into him as deep as he could.

"Nnng-ah shit. So fuckin' tight." Grimmjow commented on a groan as he began to move within Ichigo. His eyes briefly met with the director who flashed him to fingers before pointing to his watch. Grimmjow nodded. Only time for two positions this time. He could work with that.

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and began to pound into him, the copier shaking and creaking as he did so. Ichigo bit his lip, determined not to do anything to embarrass himself this time, and arched his back to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. Ichigo could feel the plastic digging into his arms and chest and he was starting to get a cramp in his left calf muscle but _dear fucking God_ it all felt so delicious. Grimmjow grunted and pulled Ichigo up again, pulling out and turning Ichigo around. Ichigo's lips were wet, his lids heavy and his eyes so dark they were black. His cheeks were brushed with pink as were the tips of his ears, his shoulders and his chest. Grimmjow really wanted to take his time on that skin. Wanted to lick and taste it all but instead he moved Ichigo to the counter and laid him out across is before spreading Ichigo's les and diving right back inside him.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck me." Ichigo blurt out and Grimmjow leaned forward to brace himself on the counter so he could move faster.

Ichigo's ears were suddenly deaf to all sound but the blood rushing in his veins and he felt Grimmjow's hands all over him as the man moved inside him. Ichigo opened his eyes and met Grimmjow's intense stare as he reached for his own stiff cock and began to stroke himself hard. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's ass clench tight around him and Ichigo's eyes rolled back as he groaned loudly and came hard. Grimmjow grunted and panted, stroking in and out of Ichigo a few more times before pulling out and ripping the condom off his cock. He crawled up on the counter with Ichigo and straddled his chest, grabbing Ichigo's head by his hair and lifting his head as Grimmjow's hand worked furiously over his cock. Ichigo's mouth fell open and his tongue touched at the head of Grimmjow's cock, sending Grimmjow over the edge and he spilled himself on Ichigo's upturned face. Ichigo groaned, twitching a bit when he felt the hot substance hit his face, and licked at the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow groaned again and shoved the head of his cock into Ichigo's mouth once before pulling back and trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hair and pressed a finger in the mess that was on Ichigo's cheek, spreading it a bit before placing it against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and licked out at the finger before sucking it into his mouth, making Grimmjow groan and grin. Grimmjow pulled back to run his hand through his sweaty hair and Ichigo bit his lip as he let out a breathy giggle.

"Cut."

* * *

_You smell so good  
you smell so good  
I follow you  
you smell so good  
I find you  
- so good  
I'm after you  
you smell so good  
I will have you soon_

* * *

A/N The song that Shiro sings along with was pointed out to me in a review and then I realized it was on my playlist but I'd never really listened all that closely to it. But now that i have... loves~ it~ ;p Anyway~ Longest chapter I've written in a while and I really hope you all enjoy it. Anywho, you all can thank Storm for me not giving you guys a cliffie this time. I like my blood where it is; inside my body :D

Hope you all enjoy!

~Penny


	7. Küss Mich

Küss Mich

_Küss mich  
auf meine feuchten Lippen  
küss mich  
auch wenn es bitter schmeckt  
küss mich_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over in his bed and reached for his blaring cell phone. After three misses he lifted his head and squinted one eye open before spotting it on the edge of his nightstand. He snatched it up and answered with a gravely, "Hello?"

"G'mornin', cupcake. Sleep well?"

Ichigo groaned loudly and hung up his phone, tossing it over the side of the bed and onto the floor. He didn't need this shit. Almost immediately the phone started ringing again and Ichigo tried to run back over the amount of money he still had in his bank account to see if he could afford to throw the damn thing out the window. There was a thud against his wall and he heard Renji grumble.

"Answer your fucking phone, asshole!"

With another groan Ichigo sat up and sleepily looked for his phone, finding it closer to the wall, standing, and tripping over his own pants that he had discarded there the night before. Ichigo's shoulder thudded into the closet door and he cursed loudly before snatching the phone up and answering it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ooh, not a morning person I see, are ya cupcake?" Grimmjow's voice came through the line again and Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"You busy today?" Grimmjow asked, brushing off Ichigo's words like dander from his shoulders.

"Yes. Every day. Quit trying to get me to go out with you." Something occurred to Ichigo in his sleep dulled brain that should have days ago and he felt like kicking himself for forgetting something so obvious.

"This is harassment, you know? I should call the police."

Grimmjow laughed.

"Get a restraining order out against you so you can't call or come anywhere near me ever again." Ichigo continued.

"Aww. No more movies?" Grimmjow teased and heard Ichigo snort.

"Haha, you laughed."

"Fuck you, I did not." Ichigo leaned his forehead against the wall and forced himself not to smile.

"So come hang out with me today."

"Grimmjow…."

"Not a date stupid. I'm bored and Shiro doesn't get out of class till late tonight and everyone else has _real_ jobs." Grimmjow said the last part with such disdain that Ichigo actually did let loose a small chuckle.

"You could get one of those. Or a life. And stop bugging me."

Grimmjow's deep laughter trickled through the ear piece of the phone and Ichigo smirked. It was okay to do that in the dark of his room, alone, and half stupid with the remainder of his sleep. He could pretend it didn't happen later.

"What is it exactly you want to do at," Ichigo paused to look at his bedside clock and groaned again. "four-fucking-thirty in the goddamned morning? You're calling me at _four-fucking-thirty_?"

"Sun'll be up in like… less than an hour. I like to watch it come out in the middle of the desert."

"You're insane."

"Come with me." When Ichigo groaned and sounded like he was about to protest again Grimmjow added, "I'll just keep calling you until you agree." Grimmjow heard a dull thud and grinned at the image of Ichigo's head hitting something.

"I'll text you the address you can pick me up at." Ichigo mumbled and hung up his phone.

After two tries at getting his address right in his phone to send off, Ichigo finally got it and wobbled off to the bathroom for a quick shower before Grimmjow got there. He'd barely managed to rinse and reach for a towel before a furious Renji was pounding on the door yelling at him. By this time Ichigo had realized that he had actually finally said yes to Grimmjow's advances and that he was about to go out in the desert with the man. Alone. Ichigo ripped the door open and looked up at a shirtless and very disheveled Renji with a cocked eyebrow.

"I wasn't being that loud." Ichigo started and Renji's face darkened.

"There's someone here to _see_ you." Renji growled before stalking off to his room.

Ichigo scowled and looked out in the dark living room to see Grimmjow leaning against the couch as if he belonged there. Ichigo's hand tightened around the towel he had barely covering the front of his still wet body and swallowed.

"Uh… I'll be out in a sec. I gotta get dressed." He mumbled before hurrying back to his room to do just that.

He expected to be followed. Not that he _wanted_ to be followed, but it seemed like something Grimmjow would do. So, expecting this, Ichigo kept his eyes on the door as much as he could as he dressed and tumbled over more times than he would have ever cared to admit to. Apparently his coordination was still asleep. Understandable, of course. It wasn't even five in the morning yet. He buttoned his pants and grabbed his wallet and keys before sighing at his sleepy reflection in the mirror and joining Grimmjow in the living room.

"I think I pissed your roommate off." Grimmjow said, though his voice was full of humor.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "You piss everyone off."

Grimmjow chuckled and stood just as Ichigo sat on a low stool by the front door to pull on a pair of sneakers. Grimmjow frowned at the small pile of shoes next to the door and asked something he had always wondered about.

"So, do Asian people not have stinky feet?"

Ichigo's head shot up and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Grimmjow in disbelief.

"Are you retarded?"

"Well why else would you all be so comfortable with a pile of shoes at your front door where it's the first thing people will be greeted with?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You're an idiot. Of course some Asian's have smelly feet and some don't." He couldn't believe he was talking about this so early in the morning.

"Are you a racist or something?"

"What?" Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. "Dude, if I was racist I wouldn't have fucked you, money or not. Right?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this day over with."

Grimmjow snorted. "Don't sound so excited for something _you agreed to do_."

"Shut up." Ichigo stood and stamped his feet a few times before reaching for the door and opening it to the slightly chilly morning. He wouldn't grab a hoodie though. It'd be hotter than hell by the time the sun was up.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow's newer model car, he wasn't good with figuring out _what_ the cars were other than things to get him for one point to another, and crawled into the passenger seat, admiring the soft leather he was sitting on. Ichigo leaned his head back against the headrest and wondered why he was even there in the first place. He kept telling himself that he didn't want anything to do with this guy but ever since he had been conned into giving out his cell number to the man he hadn't gone one day without hearing his voice. Ichigo's lip curled at the memory of how that had happened.

After their last shoot together, Ichigo's mind still very fuzzy, his body like rubber and his first taste of cum still in his mouth, Grimmjow had leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Gimmie yer number, cupcake." Ichigo had giggled, _giggled!_, and nodded, saying the number out loud before he could remember to stop himself. Two weeks later and here he was, five in the morning and on his way out into the middle of the desert with a retard that didn't know when to quit. Grimmjow threw himself in his seat, slamming the door and causing Ichigo's eyes to fly open again. Grimmjow only grinned and started his car, laughing when the rush of loud music made Ichigo's entire body jerk upright and sleep dull brown eyes snap to him.

"Sorry." Grimmjow said, turning the stereo off and not seeming the least bit sorry about any of it.

"Coffee." Ichigo answered and closed his eyes once again.

"Coffee is shit. You need fresh air and the sun to wake you up."

"No, apparently all I need is a persistent fucking asshole to wake me up." Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow laughed and pulled out of the parking spot. "Anytime, cupcake."

Ichigo raised his hands to cover his face as he groaned and Grimmjow continued to laugh as he drove off to watch the sun rise.

* * *

"What'd I tell you?" Grimmjow asked in a hushed voice from the hood of his car. He looked over at Ichigo sitting next to him, not too close of course, and smiled.

Ichigo sighed deeply and sipped his coffee that Grimmjow had stopped for, and paid for, on the way. "It's pretty." He conceded.

"Gorgeous, you mean."

Pinks, oranges and golds floated and painted the thin clouds dotting the horizon and further up the sky melted from black, to purple, to blue and finally blushed into the lighter shades. The small hills and dunes in the distance were just starting to grab their color back from the night and Ichigo could see a couple cacti just starting to turn that pale yellow green color they were during the day time. He smirked and nodded. It was quite a bit more than just pretty, he had to admit.

"So, what now?" Ichigo asked, feeling relaxed and surprisingly comfortable being with Grimmjow like this.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't have anything to do today so whatever you want is cool."

"Go back to bed." Ichigo suggested and immediately regretted it. "I mean…!"

"You can't go back to sleep after seeing something so beautiful!" Grimmjow cut him off and Ichigo sat there at a loss as to what else to say.

"Look, there's an art festival in like three hours. We could go check that out."

"Art?"

"What's wrong with art?"

Ichigo smirked and chuckled. "I just… didn't picture you into art like, at all."

"Dude, fuck you. I'm an _actor_. Of course I'm into art and shit."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Grimmjow and turned his body towards the other man.

"Does porn count as acting?"

Grimmjow sighed and turned his body towards Ichigo as well. "I do more than porn, asshole. I'm an _actual_ _actor_. In like plays and a couple indie movies and stuff."

Both Ichigo's eyebrows rose this time. "Really?" He asked in an unbelieving tone.

"I'll prove it. I've got the DVDs at my house." Grimmjow insisted and Ichigo chuckled.

"No way! I go back there with you and you jump and rape me. I'd rather go back to sleep."

"Shut up I will not. I already promised you on the way out here today isn't like that."

Ichigo shook his head and jumped off the hood of the car. "I don't trust you." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking a few steps away from the car so he could yawn widely without being seen.

"That's not fair." Grimmjow pointed out, scooting across the hood and taking the spot where Ichigo had been sitting. "You haven't even given me a chance at…."

"Yes, but you assume that I _want_ to give you a chance. Did it ever occur to you that I maybe just don't wanna know you outside of work?" Ichigo said, turning back to look at Grimmjow with a strange look on his face.

Grimmjow frowned for a moment before snorting and grinning. "Shut up."

Grimmjow pushed off the car and walked towards Ichigo, throwing a companionable arm around Ichigo's shoulders and walking him back to the car.

"Everyone wants to know me."

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging out from under Grimmjow's arm and reaching for the passenger side door handle.

"How do you fit your ego inside your body?"

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed as he rounded the car and Ichigo smirked, lowering himself into his seat and pulling on the belt. Two hours later he was in stitches as he watched Grimmjow on the TV screen attempting to fend off zombies in a post-apocalyptic warzone. Grimmjow was glaring at him but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to feel bad about it. The Grimmjow on the screen screamed for help but none came and he died a bloody horrible death at the hands of hungry crazed zombies and Ichigo thought that this was one of the best days he'd had in a really long time.

"It's not funny. I _died_."

Ichigo chocked a little and began coughing, his face red for the lack of air. "I know. You… died screaming… like a chick…."

"Did not!"

Ichigo snorted quietly and nodded. "Yes you did." He said, his voice breathless.

"Whatever. I'm a great actor."

Ichigo tried to take a deep breath and failed as he wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. "Sorry. It was good. Just… caught me off guard."

"Whatever. What do you wanna do now?"

Ichigo looked around the room he was in and sighed, surprised that it had been so easy for Grimmjow to talk him into coming upstairs to his bedroom to watch the DVDs. And the room was an absolute pigsty too. Clothes, books, magazines, shoes and God knew what else littered every available surface. Ichigo'd been told to push things off the bed and grab a seat while Grimmjow turned on a rather expensive looking plasma TV and pushed in a shiny looking DVD. Ichigo took one look at the bed and wondered if he wouldn't be safer on the floor. Instead of dwelling on it, Ichigo pushed a pile of clothing out of his way and sat on the edge of the bed. It had been awkward at first but then Grimmjow had begun to tell him about things that had happened during the making of the movies, injuries, bloopers and whatnot, and then they were laughing and swapping stories and trying to watch the movies Grimmjow was so insistent upon showing him. Ichigo shook his head and shrugged.

"I dunno. It's late enough for a beer now, right?"

Grimmjow groaned. "Dry house."

"Well, I'll buy a six pack if you go in and get it." Ichigo offered, thinking about how much cash he had on him.

"I can't." Grimmjow said, frowning at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned back. "Why not? You lost your ID or something?"

"I'm not legal yet."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and he gaped at the man in front of him. "W… what?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I'll be twenty-one in like five weeks."

"WHAT?" Ichigo stood up, his eyes, if possible, wider. "I'm _older_ than you?"

"No way." Grimmjow said, standing as well and reaching for his wallet. "When's yer birthday."

Ichigo pulled out his wallet as well. "Fifteenth of July."

Grimmjow looked up and scowled, yanking Ichigo's wallet out of his hands and checking the date on his ID.

"Fuck."

Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow's driver's license and smirked at the date. "I'm sixteen days older than you." He said smugly and grinned at Grimmjow.

"Shut up."

Ichigo giggled. "You must be into older men then."

"Fuck you."

"But you said today wasn't for that." Ichigo teased, not realizing that he might be stepping over any lines with that comment.

Grimmjow smirked and leaned closer to Ichigo, grabbing his wallet out of his hands and looking down at suddenly startled brown eyes.

"We can change that." He husked and Ichigo took a large step backwards.

"N-no. That's okay."

"Aw, c'mon. You even got a good laugh at my expense, the least you can do is make it up to me with a little kiss." Grimmjow pressed.

Ichigo scowled. "No way." He said incredulously.

Grimmjow grinned and stepped closer. "You know I'll just bug you until I get it."

Ichigo made a small sound of disgust and shook his head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

A thin blue eyebrow cocked over eyes full of mischief and Grimmjow stepped a little closer.

"I get that a lot, ya know?"

Ichigo leaned back a little but stood his ground this time. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow back him into a corner. At least this way he could still get out of anything Grimmjow started.

"I bet."

Ichigo felt like a stalked animal and could feel his heartbeat escalate each time Grimmjow stepped just a tad closer. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he waited for the man to do something that never came. Grimmjow just stood in front of him, close enough that Ichigo would only have been able to fit his hand between them, grinning like an idiot. Ichigo's eyes flickered between Grimmjow's and he shook his head again.

"I said no." he whispered, clearing his throat and repeating it at volume.

Grimmjow only grinned and licked his lips. Ichigo wasn't aware that his eyes followed Grimmjow's tongue and he sighed loudly.

"So back off."

Neither man moved and Ichigo rolled his eyes. It figured that Grimmjow would be like this, Ichigo didn't know why he expected anything less. He sighed and shook his head again.

"Fine." He whispered, leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips to Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow looked a little surprised when Ichigo started to walk away almost immediately and he reached out to grab his arm to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that?"

Ichigo turned back around and frowned. "Your kiss. Let's go find something to do now."

"That wasn't a fucking kiss." Grimmjow complained.

Ichigo's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes. "Fuckin'…." He took a step back and reached up to cup the sides of Grimmjow's head before leaning in and pressing their lips together again.

Grimmjow lightly rested his hands at Ichigo's waist and guided him closer as he parted his lips and breathed against Ichigo's. He felt Ichigo's lips twitch before the man was leaning in again, this time sucking a little as their lips met. Grimmjow angled his head and opened his mouth a little wider, pulling Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth and shivering at the small groan he received. Ichigo's fingers moved back into Grimmjow's hair and Grimmjow hummed in appreciation. Ichigo's body was suddenly pressing against his, a tongue licking at his open lips and coaxing Grimmjow's out to play.

"Oh fuck." Grimmjow breathed before letting his tongue meet Ichigo's, but the words seemed to pull Ichigo out of whatever had come over him and he pulled back, panting quietly and wide eyed.

"I…."

"Where you goin'? We just got started." Grimmjow purred and tried to pull Ichigo back to him.

Ichigo shook his head but didn't stop Grimmjow when he leaned in again and began to kiss along his jaw down to his neck. Ichigo's eyes closed, his head dropped to the side and he bit his lip when Grimmjow began to slowly skim his lips against his neck. He let out a quick breath and one hand rose to finger the hem of Grimmjow's shirt. It was so different from their movies together that it surprised Ichigo enough to let his guard down and Grimmjow knew exactly how to take advantage of that.

"Grimmjow? Hunny, are you home?"

"Shit." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away from him so fast that Ichigo almost fell before running a hand back through his hair to try and calm himself.

Ichigo frowned.

"Y-yeah mom. I'm up in my room." Grimmjow called out and Ichigo realized the real reason why he was in Grimmjow's bedroom instead of watching movies in the living room.

"You live with your parents?" Grimmjow tossed him a glare before walking to his open bedroom door and calling out to his mother again.

"I have a guest over."

"Oh, okay, Hunny. I just had to stop home and grab a few things. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"'kay."

Grimmjow shut his door and leaned back against it, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

"You live…."

"Shut up. It's sweet ride until I get a break on something good." Grimmjow snapped and sighed. "Fuckin' mood killer." He grumbled.

"For what? Acting? Shouldn't you be living in like, LA or something? Hollywood?"

"Yeah well, I'm here." Grimmjow continued to grumble as he pushed away from the door.

Ichigo snorted and reached for his phone. "Look, I know someone that can get us some beer. We'll get a pizza and figure something out to do. Alright?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Hanging out with you, beer and pizza at yer house sounds good to me."

"Fine. Let me make a couple phone calls."

* * *

The conversation with Shinji should have gone smoothly but it didn't. The moment Ichigo had mentioned Grimmjow's name Shinji had started spitting out rapid fire questions. What were they doing? Where were they going? Why did they need beer? How long had they been hanging out and _why_ didn't Shinji know about this? Ichigo had been happy that Grimmjow had been called to help his mother carry something to the car so that he could speak freely.

"It's just hanging out Shinji, and this is the first time."

"I thought you didn't wanna do it though." Shinji asked, very much in the loop as to the ongoing harassment Ichigo had been dealing with.

"I'm an idiot, apparently. And… I'm kinda actually having fun. He's pretty funny and cool to hang around."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming in here?"

Ichigo smirked. "We kissed."

"Deets!" Shinji practically squealed and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't much, but… fuck Shinji. It was weird."

There was a short moment of silence before Shinji commented. "You don't understand what deets means, do you?"

"Can you get us some beer or not?"

Shinji had agreed and after Grimmjow was finished and his mother was gone, he and Ichigo got back in his car and drove off to meet Shinji. The blond was outside his building with a paper bag in his arms and a smile on his face as they approached and came up to the passenger side door before Ichigo could open it. He motioned for Ichigo to roll down the window and waited before shoving the bag at Ichigo. He peered inside and grinned at Grimmjow.

"You two play nice." He teased and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I told you, it's not like that Shinji."

Shinji snorted. "Yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that Ichi. And I want all the sexy _details_ tomorrow." Shinji stressed the word details and looked pointedly at Ichigo.

"Shut up." Ichigo settled the bag, which contained a six pack of beer and a bottle of rum, between his feet and looked back up at Shinji, leaning his head out the window a bit.

"Hey, call me in like… an hour." He whispered.

Shinji grinned and leaned closer. "Why?"

Ichigo made a face because Shinji didn't bother to lower his voice any. "Just do it."

"Sure thing Ichi, but your new buddy might get upset if I interrupt any-ow!" Shinji covered his forehead with his hand and stepped back from the car. Ichigo had flicked him there as hard as he could and it stung like a bitch.

"Man, I go get you beer and liquor and you do _that_ to me?" Shinji whined. "I am so not going to be interrupting the sex you two will _so_ be having later."

Shinji walked away from the car, leaving Ichigo red in the face and Grimmjow laughing his ass off as he pulled away from the curb he had parked next to.

"See, even your friends think we should fuck outside of work."

"Don't start, or you can go home." Ichigo muttered darkly and Grimmjow tried to quell his laughter.

The house was dark and empty when they arrived and Ichigo went about turning all the lights in the living room and kitchen on. He didn't want anything to be dark or romantic looking in any way. This was just two guys, hanging out and enjoying themselves. Nothing more. Grimmjow ordered the pizza while Ichigo looked on his pay-per-view to see if anything good was playing. It was already well over triple digits outside and the thought of going back out in it at this point was just stupid in Ichigo's mind.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno. Something… action packed maybe. What the hell is playing?" Grimmjow asked as he took a seat next to Ichigo and handed him a beer.

Ichigo cracked open his beer as he listed off the names of the movies playing or shortly upcoming before taking a swallow of it. He didn't care what they watched really, he was getting a little tired and he'd probably fall asleep five minutes into it anyway. Grimmjow took control of the remote and by the time the pizza had arrived they had made their decision. They had a few minutes before the movie started and Grimmjow quickly suggested a couple shots before hand. Ichigo frowned.

"I don't…."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't puss out on me. It's just a couple shots." Grimmjow had taunted.

Half of a very large bottle of rum later and the extraordinarily dramatic movie they happened to be watching at the moment was the funniest damn thing in the world and Ichigo found himself in tears from laughter for the second time in the same day.

"But Richard," Grimmjow quoted along, his voice slightly higher than normal. "I… I love you."

Ichigo giggled and tried not to spit out his beer.

"Like that matters now, Kelly." Grimmjow continued, deepening his voice this time.

"God… stop. Please stop." Ichigo pleaded.

"How can that not matter? What happened to us!" Grimmjow wailed and Ichigo fell off the couch.

Grimmjow snorted. "The floor comfy?"

"No more." Ichigo shook his head and held his sides. "I can't. No more."

"Then pick another movie."

"Ah fuck, what time is it?" Ichigo said, lifting his head off the floor and closing his eyes when the room spun.

"Who cares?"

Ichigo sat up the rest of the way and struggled to stand, leaning dangerously to the left before righting himself.

"Whoa." He said before wandering off to the bathroom.

Grimmjow leaned his head back against the couch and waited for Ichigo to return, the stupid movie on the screen forgotten and his head swimming in alcohol. He felt good though, light and different than he did when he hung out with Shiro or Ilforte. Which was probably a good thing since Ilforte, while a good guy, was his step brother and Shiro… well Shiro was Shiro. Grimmjow had no sexual interest in his longtime friend and he wanted to keep things that way. But Ichigo… Grimmjow wanted Ichigo. Badly. The more he thought about him the worse that feeling got. The more he heard his voice the deeper the feeling ran and the more he saw Ichigo…. Fuck it, Grimmjow thought to himself as he sighed and closed his eyes. He was too drunk to think like that. When Ichigo did finally come back Grimmjow was practically asleep and Ichigo grinned a little at the sight. He bit his lip and crawled up next to Grimmjow, sighing and resting his head on the couch just as Grimmjow's was.

"Too drunk?"

"Fuck you." Grimmjow mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Light weight." Ichigo sang and giggled.

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever. I'm just gearing up for the rest of that bottle I'm gonna have to drink myself."

"You wish."

"Fine, then take another shot with me." Grimmjow challenged.

Ichigo sat up and reached for the bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of him, grabbing a shot glass with his other hand and carefully pouring a single shot. He looked back at Grimmjow as the man slowly sat up and tipped the alcohol into his own mouth. He turned, placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, the other man opening his eyes and frowning at Ichigo, and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow sucked in a surprised breath and groaned quietly with a rum flavored tongue slid across his lip. Ichigo pulled his tongue back and back in again, more alcohol on it this time and Grimmjow understood what Ichigo was trying to do. And fuck, but it turned him on. Grimmjow moaned and sat up, tilting his head as Ichigo sealed their lips and exchanged the rum with Grimmjow. Grimmjow swallowed and slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo growled quietly and scooted closer to Grimmjow before letting the hand that was on his shoulder fall back to the couch.

Grimmjow twisted to face Ichigo better and rested his hand on his hip like he had done earlier that day. Ichigo kissed hard, forcing Grimmjow to focus on remaining upright at least for a little while longer, and his fingers twitched a few times before his lifted his hand and rested it on Grimmjow's jean clad thigh. Grimmjow made a noise in the back of his throat when that hand began to slide closer to his half hard cock and Ichigo's fingers where just about to wrap around it when there was a noise at the front door. Ichigo sucked in a breath and pulled back, eyes wild and startlingly clear. His breath hitched and he was suddenly gone, launching himself over the back of the couch and flying into the bathroom as the front door opened and closed loudly. Grimmjow frowned and looked back at the door, seeing the man that he had briefly met that morning frowning at him. Grimmjow grinned and chuckled.

"Hey. I'm Grimmjow. Wan'a beer?"

* * *

_Kiss me  
on my moist lips  
kiss me  
even if it tastes bitter  
kiss me_

* * *

A/N YAY! Another one~ Thanks to everyone that came to the extremely long livetream session today and I'm glad I was able to finish this before passing out. I... have no idea what to say here, lol. I hope you enjoy~!

~Penny


	8. Keine Lust

Keine Lust

_Ich hab' keine Lust  
Ich hab' keine Lust  
Ich hab' keine Lust  
Ich hab' keine Lust_

* * *

"_Shinji!_" whispered a frustrated voice.

Shinji wrinkled his nose and giggled. "Who is this?"

"Shut up, asshole! You were supposed to call me!" Ichigo's outraged whisper continued and Shinji tried, he really did, to not laugh.

"I also remember _someone_ flicking my damn forehead. Didn't I say I wasn't going to…."

"I fucking attacked him on my couch just now and then Renji walked in and could have seen everything!"

"Geez. Quit yelling, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Shinji rolled his eyes. "Wait, are you drunk?"

"Not anymore, I'm not."

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the toilet seat, hanging his head and still whispering so he wouldn't be heard by anyone but who he was speaking to.

"I hate this."

"Oh, shut up. You're being a drama queen." Shinji admonished before sighing and sitting back from what he had been doing when his phone had rang. "Where are you anyway?"

"Bathroom." Ichigo grumbled and Shinji snorted.

"So let me guess what happened. You drank too much, nearly ripped Grimmjow's clothes off in a wild frenzy of passion and just when things were heating up, your roommate comes home and you dashed off to the bathroom like a frightened teenager hiding from mommy and daddy?"

"I hate you right now. I really do." Ichigo huffed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Well you can't stay in there all night. It's barely seven."

Shinji, who had also been in the bathroom at the time, cleaning his though, leaned against the wall in front of the freshly cleaned toilet and propped his bare feet up on the seat. He could hear Ichigo sighing and mumbling to himself and he couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable. He would have said something but he wasn't in the mood to get bitched out right then and there.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Shinji pressed and Ichigo sighed loudly into the phone.

"Well I can't leave those two out there alone for too long. Grimmjow really pissed Renji off this morning."

Shinji hummed and nodded. "Yeah. You're going to have to repeat that story later. Right now, get out there and _try_ to redeem yourself."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and hung up his phone without signing off before he hung his head a moment more. He couldn't believe what he had done just moments before with Grimmjow. What's more is that he couldn't believe _he_ had initiated it and _had liked it_. It was one thing to enjoy it when they fooled around in front of the camera, it was another, in Ichigo's mind, to enjoy off camera. And as much as he wanted and liked to pull the "I'm not gay," card even _he_ knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He couldn't have been with Shinji so many times, behind camera no less, and enjoyed that and _not_ at least consider himself bisexual. And then the whole matter of labeling himself with something like that irritated him on top of confused him even more. Ichigo scrubbed his hands over his face and stood, taking a short glance at himself in the mirror before reaching for the door and walking morosely back out to the living room.

Grimmjow was still on the couch, looking as comfortable as could be as he watched TV, and Renji was in the kitchen struggling with and cursing out the coffee machine they had just gotten. Ichigo shook his head and decided he was safer starting out in the kitchen than joining Grimmjow just yet. Just as he walked into the open kitchen Renji threw a handful of coffee grounds into the sink and told them to go to hell.

"I don't think that's even possible."

Renji looked up and had the grace to look a bit sheepish before wiping his hands on a dish towel and sighing.

"Dude. Don't ever work with Jessica Hale." Renji said, looking a little green as he turned to try to make the coffee machine work for him again.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Because that bitch is into weird shit."

Both Renji and Ichigo jumped at the sound of Grimmjow's voice and they turned to see him leaning casually against the wall. Renji frowned, his eyes flickering between Ichigo and the blue haired guy that had woken him up so goddamned early that morning.

"You know her?" Renji asked cautiously, not sure if this guy knew what he did for a living.

Grimmjow snorted and nodded. "Yeah. Had the _pleasure_ of working with her a while back." Grimmjow smirked. "What'd she make you do?"

Renji turned another shade of green on top of an ashamed blush and he turned away from the two men looking at him.

"She… hadmespitinhermouth."

Ichigo frowned as he tried to decipher what it was exactly that Renji had said but Grimmjow threw him off track by barking out a loud laugh.

"Oh sick!"

"I know." Renji said, shivering and looking as if he were going to throw up.

Ichigo, who still didn't get it, was getting irritated that he was seemingly out of the loop so he tried to rectify it with his next words.

"What's so bad about that?"

Both Renji and Grimmjow turned to him with wide eyes. Renji shook his head and looked like he was trying to speak but wasn't able to find the words to do so, and Grimmjow looked as if he were on the verge of tears as he tried not to laugh. He cleared his throat and licked his lips to stop from saying what was on the tip of his tongue and instead chuckled quietly.

"So… yer into that?"

Ichigo scowled. _Into what?_

"Sure?"

Renji closed his eyes and shook his head before turning back to his friend. "Ichi…."

"So, if I were to do it to you, you'd like it?" Grimmjow pressed as he grinned merrily at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked wary for a moment and he tried to remember what Renji had mumbled. A deep scowl crossed his features and Grimmjow barely controlled his urge to kiss the poor idiot. Renji looked at Grimmjow with wide, uncomprehending eyes and watched the man take a step closer to his best friend. Ichigo shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

Grimmjow's mouth was quivering nonstop at this point and he tried to ignore the redhead standing to the left and behind Ichigo.

"'kay baby. Open up and I'll give ya a nice big one."

Ichigo's eyes widened to impossible sizes and he took a step backwards, stretching his arms in front of him to fend an advancing Grimmjow off.

"Geez. Ichigo, she made me spit in her mouth during sex. Repeatedly. You don't…," Renji shook his head at Ichigo's stupidity

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, leaning against the wall to support himself when he could no longer stand straight.

"Oh God. This is what you get for laughing at my death scene, asshole."

Ichigo scowled. "Fuck you."

"Man, Ichigo. You need to get your ears checked out or something." Renji said, Grimmjow's laughter infectious.

"I do not! You just need to speak properly." Ichigo was blushing and he knew it but there was nothing he could do about it. He hated it when Renji did things like that because he never understood him. In all the years they had known each other he had never once figured one of those out until it was pointed out to him.

"Fix the coffee machine and I'll never speak of it again." Renji offered and Ichigo jumped to do it. He'd rather this whole conversation had never happened.

"Hmm… it might stick with me a bit longer." Grimmjow teased and was blessed with the sight of fire suddenly blazing in chocolate eyes.

Renji snorted and cleared his throat to cover it up, though he was rather unsuccessful as he immediately choked on his own spittle. He didn't see Grimmjow lick his lips suggestively at Ichigo nor did Renji notice that Ichigo was suddenly blushing harder than he had been before. Ichigo turned to the machine and began to fiddle with it, distinctly feeling Grimmjow's presence behind him; watching him. Renji dismissed himself and wandered back to his room to change his clothes. Grimmjow took the opportunity to sidle up behind Ichigo and kiss the back of his neck.

"Let's pick up where we left off." He cooed and Ichigo shivered, turning to push Grimmjow away from him.

"Fuck off." Ichigo grumbled before turning back to the coffee machine again.

Grimmjow came up behind him again and pressed his body into Ichigo's, turning his head to lick at the back of the neck in front of him this time. Strong arms came around Ichigo and pulled him back into Grimmjow and a deep voice tickled at Ichigo's ear.

"Get me all fuckin' worked up like that and then leave me high and dry. That ain't nice ya know."

"Well sorry. I didn't exactly do it on purpose." Ichigo grumbled, trying to shrug Grimmjow off him before Renji came out of his room again.

"Liar." Grimmjow purred and Ichigo felt himself stir.

"I don't lie." His voice was too breathy to have the words mean anything and Grimmjow chuckled quietly into his neck.

"Kiss me and I'll drop it."

"No way!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Ya know ya wanna."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around, planting his hands in the middle of Grimmjow's chest and pushing the man off him.

"Back off."

"C'mon. He's gonna be out here any minute and yer wasting precious time." Grimmjow grinned and moved to pin Ichigo against the counter.

Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow nodded as he leaned in to steal the kiss if he had to. When his lips met with Ichigo's he hummed softly and leaned in further, pressing his groin to Ichigo's thigh as he tried to deepen it. Ichigo tried to protest, lifting his hands to push Grimmjow away from him again, but failed and ended up gripping the front of Grimmjow's shirt as if for dear life. Grimmjow's tongue peeked out and skimmed across Ichigo's bottom lip, pulling a small and slightly strangled groan from the other man. Ichigo's mouth dropped open just a bit and Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside, groaning and pressing his body even closer. Both of Grimmjow's hands rested on the edge of the counter, boxing Ichigo in, and he deepened the kiss as best he could.

"Fuck man. I need to go out tonight." Renji said loudly as he walked back down the hall and Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him forcefully.

Grimmjow barely caught himself and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo a moment before standing and licking his lips. Ichigo turned bright red again and turned back to the coffee machine, fumbling now because his hands were shaking so hard.

"Don't spill everything, cupcake." Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo didn't even bother sending him the glare he really wanted to. He'd just end up looking like an idiot anyway.

"Ichigo, what are you doing tonight?" Renji asked as he came into the kitchen, not noticing the atmosphere surrounding the two men already in there.

Ichigo shrugged. "Probably going to bed early. I've had… a _long_ day." He said on a sigh.

Grimmjow snorted and left the kitchen, returning to the couch and the TV show he had been watching when Ichigo had emerged from the bathroom. Renji leaned closer to Ichigo and whispered, "So where do you know that guy from?"

Ichigo blanched and cleared his throat a few times before he managed a hoarse, "Work."

Renji nodded and frowned. "Which work?"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know which one of us is more stupid." He mumbled as he filled the carafe with filtered water.

"What?"

"Movie work, stupid." Ichigo paused and frowned. "Wait, you've already met him, idiot."

Renji frowned harder as he tried to think about that. "Before this morning?"

"Yes. We met him around the time Shunsui asked us to do gay porn."

Renji shuddered and closed his eyes. "Don't make me remember that. It's bad enough you went through with it."

"Yeah well, I'm seriously contemplating never doing it again." Ichigo muttered darkly, looking out over the open bar to the blue haired man sitting on his couch. Grimmjow's voice came dark and clear in his mind and he shut his eyes against it.

_Liar._

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door to Nnoi and Shinji's apartment and waited for it to be answered. He hadn't bothered to call ahead and he hoped at least one of them was home. He'd already knocked twice and was about to do so again when the door was flung open and he was pulled abruptly inside. The door was slammed shut behind him, locks thrown into place and by the time Ichigo looked up an irritated Nnoi he was already back at the kitchen table and seated.

"H-hey. Am I bothering you?" Ichigo asked and Nnoi snorted.

"Pissed off." was all he said before reaching for something and turning completely around. "If yer gonna stay here get over here and help me out."

Ichigo sighed and wandered over to the table, noticing a large amount of glass pipes sitting on the table, all unique in both shape and size. Along with everything was a small pile of bent safety pins covered in a black substance and two empty lighters. Ichigo frowned, reluctant to sit just yet.

"What is all this?"

Nnoitra looked up and pulled another bent safety pin out of the bowl of the pipe he was holding. He seemed to mull over his words for a bit as he looked Ichigo up and down before he decided that he could tell him what was going on.

"My _shipment_ was detained at the California border so I'm dry right now and reduced to scraping my pipes if I wanna get stoned."

Ichigo looked down at the table again and scowled. "I…."

"Shut up, sit down and help me, or leave." Nnoi snapped and Ichigo sat quickly.

"How…?"

Nnoi sighed as if it was such a hardship to teach Ichigo how to help him out and leaned forward to grab a short pillar candle from in front of him. He set it in front of Ichigo, grabbed one of the dirtied safety pins, a full lighter and a small pipe, setting those in front of Ichigo as well.

"Heat that up on the candle," Nnoi started, "I'm running outta fluid for the BICs. Just a little hot to loosen shit up. Then stick this," Nnoi held up his own tool for reference, "In one'a those holes and pull all the black shit out. Then put it all in here." Nnoi finished by setting a half empty tin full of black, smelly looking tar between them before going back to what he was doing.

Ichigo frowned at the stuff in front of him before watching Nnoi work to get a clue as to what he was supposed to be doing. Needless to say he had never done anything like this before and until he met these people would never have thought it possible. With a sigh, Ichigo reached for the lighter and lit the candle.

"So why you here?" Nnoi asked, blowing into the pipe and squinting his eye to look down a narrow hole.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I… needed to talk to Shinji about some things." He said in a quiet voice and Nnoi grunted.

"He ain't here."

"Yeah. Gathered that."

After that the two of them didn't talk as they worked. Nnoi seemed to be pleased with the lack of conversation but Ichigo was itching to get what he needed to out. He had been counting on Shinji being there so he could just spill everything and then never have to think about it again. Ichigo had never really been one to need to get certain, and especially highly embarrassing, things out like this, but for some reason Shinji just seemed to be the right person to talk to about things Ichigo didn't want to talk about. In the silence his mind began to wander to the night before and he almost winced visibly when he remembered everything that had happened.

After the coffee had finally been made, Renji had tossed back two cups in quick succession before announcing that he was going out for the night. Ichigo had loitered in the kitchen while Renji dressed and primped a bit before leaving the house smelling strongly of his cologne. As soon as the door was shut Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and blew out a breath.

"Fuck that shit stinks."

"Sorry." Ichigo mumbled and pulled open a drawer, reaching for a box of incense and frowning at it.

"Melon or vanilla?"

Grimmjow frowned and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo before he stood and walked to the kitchen to see what the hell he was talking about. Ichigo held up the small rectangular incense box in his hands and cocked an eyebrow at Grimmjow when he came into view. Grimmjow snatched it out of his hands and pretended to regard the box seriously. He had no intention of choosing anything, getting up off the couch and walking to the kitchen he had had only one thought in mind. The redheaded tattooed guy wasn't going to be back for a good long while and he wanted to get as far as he could with Ichigo tonight. Grimmjow sighed and set the box on the counter, pretending to stretch and yawn a bit after doing so. Ichigo wasn't paying attention, was searching for more incense, and Grimmjow made his move. Leaning forward he sniffed Ichigo's neck, causing the other man to flinch and snap backwards.

"Wha..?"

"I'd rather just smell you." Grimmjow said huskily and Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not drunk anymore so you can't…."

"I don't care." Grimmjow's voice had changed, became deeper and harsher than Ichigo had ever heard it before and it did strange things to his body.

Grimmjow backed Ichigo into the wall and grabbed one of his wrists, pinning the arm against the wall with a strong hand. Grimmjow's head tilted and the air in the room began to heat up and vibrate around them with repressed needs. Ichigo's breath came out in a rush as he tried to pull his hand out of Grimmjow's grip. It wasn't fair that this man seemed to be so much stronger than him right then.

"I'm gonna kiss you." Grimmjow continued, starling blue eyes forcing eye contact with Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed and tried to look away.

"And then I'm gonna lick you."

Ichigo's brows drew together and he looked down to the middle of Grimmjow's chest.

"This isn't a movie." Ichigo said quietly and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Damn right it isn't. I've got you all to myself right now and I'm gonna to do what I want to you."

Ichigo shivered once before looking up at Grimmjow once again and glaring.

"You don't get to just do that. What If I say no?"

Grimmjow smirked and dipped his head, pressing his lips against the pulse in Ichigo's neck.

"You've been saying no all day, and look how many times you've already let me touch you." he pointed out, carefully and gently dragging the tip of his tongue against Ichigo's skin.

"Shit." Ichigo bit out and closed his eyes. This was so not fair. He didn't want thi…?

Ichigo's thought process stopped when Grimmjow scraped his bottom teeth across his jugular and he felt his knees weaken. Ichigo lifted his free hand and threaded his fingers in the back of Grimmjow's hair, pulling his head away so that he could look him in the eyes again. They stared for a moment, thoughts and need swirling behind both sets of eyes, before Ichigo spoke.

"I hate you." he said, though it lacked any form of heat.

Grimmjow smirked. "Sure ya do, cupcake." he said before stepping closer and pressing his body against Ichigo's.

He slipped one of his thighs between Ichigo's legs and spread them a bit, glad that he was taller so that he only had to shift the limb to have it pressing into Ichigo's growing desire. Ichigo closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall as he let out a quiet breath.

"I really do." he whispered as Grimmjow's lips, tongue and teeth began to assault his neck yet again.

Grimmjow only bothered to grunt at that as he continued to taste the man he had pinned to the wall. Ichigo closed his eyes and just let himself feel everything. He wasn't going to stop this and he knew that even though he hated it. Or, tried to convince himself he hated it anyway. Grimmjow ground himself against Ichigo's thigh and Ichigo moaned, letting out his breath in a rush. Grimmjow used his free hand to lift Ichigo's shirt, fingertips brushing lightly against the ridges of muscle and making Ichigo suck in a quick breath. Ichigo's back arched a little and he let his eyes slit open a bit as his fingers loosened in Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow hummed into Ichigo's neck and licked his way to Ichigo's mouth, forcing a deep kiss on the other man but meeting absolutely no resistance. Grimmjow's hips shifted and he pulled out of the kiss with a hiss.

"Fuck. Yer gettin' all hard for me, cupcake."

Molten brown eyes met Grimmjow's and Ichigo nodded. "And you're hard for me. So what?"

Grimmjow's fingers trailed back down Ichigo's belly and hooked in the front of his jeans. He tugged on them and grinned before popping the top button free and fingering the zipper. Ichigo's eyes closed and he let go of Grimmjow's hair, pushing his hand between them and yanking the front of Grimmjow's pants open with a twist of his wrist. Grimmjow stopped and looked down, seeing what Ichigo had just done and smirking at the man he had still pinned to the wall. Ichigo smirked and licked his lips.

"You're taking too long."

"Well, sorry." Grimmjow replied with a small chuckle as he slipped his hand down the front of Ichigo's pants and grabbed ahold of his half hard member. "Then I'll speed it up a bit."

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's wrist and used his hand to finish unzipping Ichigo's pants before lifting Ichigo's shirt again and toying with his nipples. Ichigo bit his lip as he pushed aside Grimmjow's underwear and curled his fingers around the head of Grimmjow's now fully erect cock. Grimmjow groaned and brushed his lips against Ichigo's before he sighed and initiated a slower, but no less deep, kiss. Ichigo's fingers traveled slowly down Grimmjow to the base where they finally wrapped around the entire circumference and the bigger man shivered and grinned.

"You gonna let me fuck yer hand?" Grimmjow growled and Ichigo grunted as he tugged Grimmjow's cock and tilted his hips into Grimmjow's hand.

"Shut up." Ichigo breathed and he felt himself engorge further when Grimmjow's fingers grazed the underside of his arousal.

Fingers curled and Grimmjow began to stroke Ichigo slowly leaving Ichigo weak as he rested all of his weight on the wall behind him. A hard thumb pressed along the underside of Ichigo's cock and Grimmjow's hand moved and Ichigo's hips twitched again, his hand moved faster over Grimmjow and his free hand found it's way back up into Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow's lips were on Ichigo's neck again and Ichigo could feel his body heat up, felt his breath hitch and he bit his lip to try and stop the embarrassing sounds he was making. Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo's mind time to wander as teeth joined lips at teasing Ichigo breathless. Each set of hips rocked, hands stroked and mouth gravitated towards each other. It felt so good, so hot, so… fuck, Ichigo couldn't think anymore and now he was starting to hear things. Violins played as Grimmjow grunted in his grasp and shifted his weight.

_Licking my lips 'cause I got the craving  
Saturday night and I've been saving  
My appetite for alcohol  
Give my motherfucking peeps a call  
Where can we do this? It really don't matter  
Let's get drunk, no let's get plastered  
I ain't got shit to do in the morning  
Fuck the surgeon general's warning_

Ichigo's eyes blinked open as Grimmjow cursed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket with the hand that had been teasing Ichigo's nipples and slammed it against the wall beside Ichigo's head.

"Fuckin'… asshole…." Grimmjow panted before sucking Ichigo back into another kiss.

Again, Ichigo wasn't given a chance to think too much about the interruption as Grimmjow's hand picked up it's speed and the life was sucked from him. Ichigo pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath and groaned loudly when Grimmjow's thumb brushed over the head of his cock. Ichigo copied the motion and Grimmjow shuddered, humming and whispering into Ichigo's mouth, "Ah… yeah, cupcake."

"Ffff… ung-ah!"

_Hey!_

Ichigo's eyes blinked open when he thought he heard another voice but immediately rolled back when Grimmjow's sank his teeth into his shoulder and his vision went white.

"Fuck!" Ichigo groaned out and pulled Grimmjow's hair, yanking his head back so he could lean forward and suck Grimmjow's bottom lip into his mouth and tug on it with his teeth harshly.

Grimmjow grunted and tightened his grip as he moved his hand over Ichigo and Ichigo froze a moment before he came, shuddering and moaning loudly even as he continued to hold Grimmjow's lip between his teeth. Grimmjow groaned and pressed his body closer to Ichigo, snapping his hips forward as he too came. Panting, Grimmjow rested his forehead against Ichigo's and chuckled.

"You… can let go… now…."

Ichigo whined and shook his head a little but finally released Grimmjow's lip, letting his head fall back against the wall.

_Hey!_

Ichigo scowled and opened his eyes a little. "What…?"

Grimmjow chuckled again and pushed back away from Ichigo far enough to get his hand out of his pants and stand upright again. He put his cell phone to his ear and grinned at Ichigo.

"'sup, Shiro?"

"Oh fuck you asshole. I don't wanna hear that gay shit!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Then don't call me when I'm doing gay shit, fucker."

"Ruined my whole night man." Shiro continued to rant.

Ichigo, finally getting his brain functions back, pushed Grimmjow away from him and glared at the man as he realized what must have happened. Or, what he hoped happened. If Grimmjow had deliberately answered the phone Ichigo was going to be a little more than upset about it.

"Fuck you. What the hell did you want anyway?" Grimmjow grabbed kitchen towel hanging from the refrigerator door handle and began wiping off his hand.

"Party. Bitches. Booze." Shiro answer in a huff.

"Same thing as last weekend?"

"I can't believe you answered your phone." Ichigo whispered and Grimmjow switched his attention back to the face in front of his.

"You jealous, cupcake?" Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo zipped up his pants with a yank of his hand before grabbing Grimmjow by the arm and dragging him to the door. With his other hand Ichigo opened it and pushed Grimmjow outside, slamming the door in his face and locking the locks as quickly as he could. All he could hear now was the blood rushing in his ears and Grimmjow's loud, obnoxious laughter from the other side of the door.

"You didn't even let me clean up!" Grimmjow said through his laughter and Ichigo sneered.

"Do it yourself! And don't call me anymore!" Ichigo shouted through the door and Grimmjow's laughter increased.

Grimmjow shoved himself back in his pants and zipped up, clearing his throat and getting himself under control.

"Sure thing, cupcake. See you tomorrow." Grimmjow called out before walking back to his car.

Ichigo sighed as the memory faded and he looked down at the table in front of him again and the cleaned pipe in his hands.

"Nnoi. The Mexican lady next door gave us more Spanish rice and told me to tell you to move us somewhere it's legal for men to marry so you can make an honest man out of me. Again." Shinji said as he stepped inside the apartment and shut the door behind him, sighing at the heat before he noticed Ichigo sitting at the table.

Ichigo nearly jumped at the sound of Shinji's voice and looked up as the blond stepped inside with a large casserole dish.

"Yeah, yeah." Nnoi said, not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"Hey, Ichigo. When did you get here?" Shinji asked with a smile.

Ichigo frowned, mind not all back in the present quite yet, and thought about that. He really didn't have any clue what time he had shown up.

"About three hours ago." Nnoi said distractedly.

"Three…! Nnoi I was just next door!" Shinji complained, cocking a thin hip.

"Yeah, and you were _working_ and not gossiping like a woman, _right_?" Nnoi stopped, setting down his pipe and looking back over his shoulder.

Shinji frowned at him. "I can gossip _and_ work, jerk."

Nnoi smirked and turned back around to continue what he was doing as Shinji walked to the kitchen to set down the rice. As he walked back out of the kitchen a long and tattooed arm snaked around his waist and drew him down on Nnoi's lap. Nnoi placed a finger underneath Shinji's chin and lifted his head so that he could brush his lips against Shinji's. Shinji grinned.

"I toldja. Once I get my shit together we're gone." Nnoi's voice was low but it still carried to Ichigo's ears and Ichigo couldn't help but watch the pair.

Shinji bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah I know." he whispered back.

"Get you a big fuckin' girly ring too." Nnoi continued and Shinji giggled.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now help me scrape these pipes. Ichigo has a story to tell you."

Shinji eagerly took a seat next to Nnoi at the table and looked expectantly at Ichigo as soon as he was settled. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before dropping the scraping tool to the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, it all started yesterday morning…."

* * *

_I don't feel like it  
I don't feel like it  
I don't feel like it  
I don't feel like it_

_

* * *

_A/N... No idea what to say, lol.

Enjoy!

~Penny

**Almost forgot! The ringtone on Grimm's phone for when Shiro calls is called "Let's Get Fucked Up" by Start Trouble. Very funny ;p**


	9. Das Alte Leid

Das Alte Leid

_Ich will ficken_

* * *

Shiro had a song he liked to sing to himself when he was alone. It consisted of one word but many different tunes. Today it was a slow song and he hummed in the places where the lyrics weren't needed. Grimmjow stirred on the couch and groaned, squinting his eyes opened and trying to remember where he was.

"Mooooootherfuuuucker." Shiro sang loudly and Grimmjow winced. Oh right, drinking with Shiro last night.

"Shut up with your stupid song." Grimmjow groaned again and hid his face in the couch cushions.

"You just don't know what counts as good music anymore." Shiro cackled and went back to singing.

"Cut yer damn tongue out." Grimmjow grumbled and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Shut the fuck up or no food for you, asshole." Shiro yelled out from the kitchen and Grimmjow finally smelled the garlic in the air. His stomach rolled and he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He swore Shiro did this shit on purpose.

Shiro insisted on eating tacos after a big night of drinking and while that seemed to be the beat-all hangover cure for most, Grimmjow never could make it to the first bite. Once that smell hit him he knew it was a matter of minutes before the whole night was going to come back up on him. Literally. Shiro laughed again when he heard the bathroom door slam closed and went back to browning the meat in the skillet.

"Fuckin' pussy." he muttered to himself.

Grimmjow took his time in the bathroom, only coming out when he was certain his gag reflex wasn't on overdrive anymore. He hated drinking so much, at least at times like these. Shiro managed to force one taco on him and while it did settle his stomach a little he still refused to eat any more than that. If only Ichigo hadn't been ignoring his calls. Again. Then he could have gone out with a hot guy instead of an egotistical womanizer. Shiro was lucky his face wasn't bruised today with the amount of girls that had slapped him after he whispered something in their ears. Grimmjow had almost been curious enough to ask what it was but decided ultimately he really didn't want to know. And then Shiro had started a fight with a group of guys that were most likely gang members, the police had been called and they had been asked never to return. They were running out of under-twenty-one clubs they could go to and Grimmjow still had a few weeks before he'd be old enough to really party.

Sunday's sucked and they were both bored and trying to find something to do with themselves, preferably staying _out_ of trouble after what had happened last night.

"Still can't fuckin' believe you answered the phone last night." Shiro said in a quiet tone as the two of them kicked around a dry creek bed.

Grimmjow snorted. "Dude, I told you it was an accident. But I can't fuck to violins. It's weird."

Shiro tried to stomp on a lizard and failed. "Dude, sex to violins is awesome. Expand yer horizons."

"Whatever. I still can't fuck to violins." Grimmjow returned as he shoved his sunglasses back up his nose with this middle finger.

Shiro spit and fished a cigarette out of the pack in his front shirt pocket, lighting it and taking a large drag before speaking again.

"Fuck I'm bored." he looked up and slid his sunglasses down his nose, looking out over the rim at the sparse plant life. "Let's go to Tempe."

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. "What's in Tempe?"

Brilliant white teeth, the product of thousands of dollars in dental work, flashed at Grimmjow and Shiro chuckled. "A big motherfucker that has some shit I need."

"I am _not_ going with you to score."

"Fuck you. You _owe_ me after last night." Shiro began to walk back towards Grimmjow's car and Grimmjow frowned at him.

"Who the fuck got the cops called to the club last night. If anything _you_ owe_ me_, fucker."

"Naw, I had to listen to you jerk off Cutie. I win. You owe me." Shiro tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before pulling the passenger door open and flinging himself inside.

"How does you having to listen to me jerk someone off even compare to almost getting arrested?" he dropped in the driver's seat and shut the door, blowing out a breath at the stifling heat before ramming the key in the ignition and turning the AC on full blast.

"Shut up and drive." Shiro said, scrolling through the music currently on his iPod. "As long as we end up at _The Head_ it's all good."

Grimmjow sighed and buckled himself in before shifting into drive and heading back out on the road. _The Head_ was a shop in Tempe that sold various items used for "smoking tobacco", but really they weren't kidding anyone. No one went there to buy a six hundred dollar percolator so they could shove a wad of shredded tobacco in it. It would be sacrilege to do so. The only thing Grimmjow liked about the store was the quality of the glass work there. Even if the various pipes and bongs and God knew what else were used primarily for drug use some of them were just plain amazing works of art. The thing he hated most about that store…. Well, Grimmjow just hoped the fucker wasn't at work today.

* * *

Nnoi set a large box on the floor of the seemingly unorganized stock room and grunted when he felt a twinge in his back.

"Fuck. Gettin' old."

"Don't say that in front of old men." A voice spoke behind him and Nnoi looked over his shoulder at a brunette man with sleepy grey eyes.

"Shit, you ain't that old, Starrk my man." Nnoi said and grabbed the box Starrk was still holding.

"All the more reason for you not to talk like that." Starrk yawned.

"Where do you want this?" Another voice called out and Starrk moved out of the way to let the other helper today pass.

"What box'd you grab?" Nnoi asked and an orange head looked up at him over the top of the stack of boxes in the way.

"I don't know. I just grabbed some boxes."

"What do they say?" Nnoi asked as if speaking to a slow child. Ichigo glared at him.

"It says, _Keef Boxes_." Ichigo frowned and looked up at Nnoi. "What the hell is keef?"

"Don't ask 'nless ya really wanna know." Nnoi said in an ominous voice and Ichigo was tempted to drop the boxes he held. What the hell did that mean?

"Boxes go in the way back with the other boxes." Nnoi instructed before walking away from Ichigo.

The only reason Ichigo was even there helping out was because his own boss had decided to go on an emergency scouting mission for peyote, whatever the hell that was, and had closed the shop early. Ichigo was bored and after making Nnoi listen about his day with Grimmjow this afternoon as he spilled everything to Shinji he had offered to help out at the shop that Nnoi worked at part time. He hadn't known he was actually going to be put to work like this. Leave it to stoners to take shipments when the sun was setting when most people were starting to relax after a hard day. Shinji wasn't doing a damn thing, had plopped right down on a bean bag chair and refused to move an inch the moment they had gotten there. Nnoi didn't say anything about it, not that that surprised Ichigo any. The man seemed to let Shinji do whatever the hell he wanted and never complained about it.

Ichigo finally found where to set the boxes and quickly emptied them, setting the cardboard in a pile for recycling later before heading back out front again. Starrk and Nnoi brought in two more boxes and told Ichigo that was it. Starrk gave him a nod before disappearing in the back. Ichigo had learned that Starrk and Nnoi had been good friends growing up, Starrk was six years older but that had never stopped the two from hanging out. Once they had both graduated from high school they had started talking about opening a store together. Three years later and they had leased a small space at a strip mall selling homemade t-shirts sporting vulgar phrases in bright eye-catching colors. One year after that and they were able to lease the place they were currently in. Once they had expanded in the items they sold business took off and they now owned three stores, two of which were in California.

Shinji looked up at Ichigo and sighed at him before stretching and closing his eyes.

"When's your birthday again?"

Ichigo sat down next to Shinji on the large bean bag chair and Shinji giggled.

"Wednesday."

"Oh lame. Middle of the week." Shinji sighed and tried to think of anything that might actually be happening on a Wednesday.

"I don't really want to go out actually. I want to go buy my first beer and kick back with some cool people and just… relax."

Shinji giggled again. "Are you sure you weren't sneaking tokes today?" Shinji teased in reference to the earlier scrapefest.

Ichigo flushed and immediately went defensive. "No!"

"Relax, stupid. I won't tell anyone you got stoned." Shinji teased.

"Shut up, I did not."

"Right, right." Shinji grinned and closed his eyes again, settling in beside Ichigo and resting his head on his shoulder. Ichigo cleared his throat and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Do you have to be so close out in public?" he asked and Shinji snorted.

"I could get closer." he warned and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine."

Ichigo could suddenly see why Nnoi let Shinji do whatever he wanted. It wasn't worth the argument. Ichigo shifted his weight a little and rolled his eyes when Shinji tried to drape an arm over his middle.

"No way. Too far." he said and Shinji sighed dramatically.

The bells on the front door jingled and a customer walked in but Ichigo wasn't paying attention to that because he was suddenly wrestling with Shinji over getting a hug in public. When he heard a loud, obnoxious voice, however, he was immediately alert.

"Yo, where's my sack?" the voice called out and Ichigo closed his eyes.

Nnoi snorted. "I dunno, ask yer girlfriend here." he said, nodding to the speakers' companion.

"Hey fuck you!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he sat up, eyes and the top of his head peering over the counter to confirm what he already knew. There stood Shiro and Grimmjow at the front of the store having a very loud and inappropriate conversation with Nnoi.

"I mean it man, I'm fuckin' dry and I got final's comin' up." Shiro whined.

"Well I ain't got any so shut the hell up." Nnoi growled and Shiro's face seemed to fall.

"What the fuck?"

"Popped at the border." Nnoi said in a flat voice and Shiro sagged a little.

"No fuckin' way. Fuck!"

"Good let's leave then." Grimmjow cut in and Shiro hit him in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"That don't mean the other one's out. I'll pay double, I don't care." Shiro tired again, looking up at Nnoi.

"Jesus Shiro, you sound like a crackhead." Nnoi and Grimmjow both grinned. "Next thing you'll be offering him cheeseburgers and blowjobs to pay for it."

"Haha, movie references." Nnoi said, walking away from the two younger men and shaking his head.

Ichigo ducked back down behind the counter and looked at Shinji with wide eyes. Shinji's eyes widened sympathetically and he leaned forward.

"What?" he whispered.

"He's here!" Ichigo whisper-shouted back.

"Who?"

"_Grimmjow_." Ichigo said between his teeth and tried to make himself smaller.

"Oh!" Shinji started to stand up and Ichigo grabbed his arm, pulling him back down and holding him there.

"Don't do that, he'll see you."

"So?" Shinji deadpanned.

"What _so_? I don't want him to know I'm here."

Shinji smiled and patted the top of Ichigo's head. "You're so cute." he said before kissing the tip of his nose and standing.

"Hey Grimmjow. How'd things go last night with Ichigo?" Shinji called out, attracting Grimmjow's attention enough for him to walk closer to the counter.

Ichigo pinched Shinji's thigh and ended up getting a ruler smacked into the top of his head. He had no idea where Shinji had gotten it from but it had hurt.

"What do you care?"

Shinji grinned. "I want to hear your side of the story too."

Ichigo had, of course, placed the blame for everything that had happened on everyone _but_ himself. Grimmjow had tricked him. The alcohol had gotten to him. Shinji hadn't called when he was supposed to. Then Grimmjow had overpowered him somehow and given him an awesome hand job in the kitchen. Things didn't quite add up in Shinji's books there so he wanted to hear what Grimmjow had to say about what happened.

Grimmjow smirked. "I got lucky." he answered with a grin.

"Oh you did, huh?"

Grimmjow nodded. "In the kitchen. Ask him yourself."

Shinji cocked a hip and leaned against the counter a bit, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's not what Ichigo's sayin'."

"So."

"_He_ says it was just a lame handjob…."

"It was not _lame_!" Grimmjow shouted and Shiro finally noticed he wasn't standing next to him anymore.

"_He_ says that he's had better hand jobs from virgin girls."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he fought not to hit Shinji as hard as he could. What the hell was he saying?

"Oh yeah? Well ask him who had him speaking in goddamned tongues the first time we ever fucked!"

Ichigo shot up from behind the counter, face flushed and eyes wide. "I was _not_ speaking in tongues, asshole!"

Ichigo turned to Shinji, not paying attention to Grimmjow's surprised look at his sudden appearance, and punched him in the shoulder.

"And I did _not_ say that!"

Shinji reached up, grabbed his shoulder and winced. "Ow."

"Hey Cutie, know where I can get some herb?" Shiro called out from across the store and Ichigo blushed harder.

"Fuck you all." Ichigo said before stomping off to the storeroom.

Shiro frowned. "Fuck."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow and turned back to Grimmjow. "Seriously, he loved it." he said in a confidential tone and Grimmjow gave him a strange look before grinning.

"Of course he did. I was the one jerkin' him off."

Shinji snorted and rested a hand on the counter, leaning closer to Grimmjow as he licked his lips a little.

"Say that when you can make him cum from touchin' him everywhere _but_ his cock."

With that Shinji walked into the back of the store after Ichigo and Grimmjow stared slack-jawed after him. Shiro came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, making him jump a little as he turned.

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'." Grimmjow cleared his throat and shook himself a little. The blond hadn't meant that he and Ichigo were… right? Naw, couldn't be. Not with the big fucker around.

"I'm waitin' to talk to the old man. Chill out for a bit."

"If yer comin' back with me he's gotta go outside." Nnoi said, crossing his arms and suddenly looking very intimidating.

"What the fuck? I'm not gonna _steal_ anything." Grimmjow retorted incredulously.

"Shut up Grimm. Go get some coffee or something and I'll buy you some booze on the way home, 'kay?"

Grimmjow and Nnoi stared at each other a moment before Grimmjow made a sharp sound of disgust and turned to walk out of the store.

"Half an hour and I'm leaving, Shiro. I mean it."

Shiro ignored Grimmjow as he left and followed Nnoi into the back of the store. Nnoi asked him to wait in the employee lounge and went to talk to Starrk about a personal favor. Shiro had promised Nnoi "anything within reason" if he could do this just this once. He hated having to go that far but there was no way he'd make it through finals without it. Luckily he wasn't alone and the blond and Cutie were back there trying to make it look like they weren't playing kissy face from what he could see. The blond laughed quietly and pressed his lips to Cutie's and the redhead sighed and kissed back a little. So fuckin' sweet.

"Hey, this a sex shop now?" Shiro interrupted loudly.

Shinji pulled back and grinned at Shiro. "Not yet."

"Shinji…." Ichigo said in a warning tone.

Shiro sneered and sat heavily in a soft looking chair that was actually harder than fuck and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So you two are little slut movie stars too, huh?" Shiro asked, half grin on his face as he spoke.

Ichigo sucked in a breath to retort angrily but Shinji beat him to it. "Something wrong with that?"

Shiro stared hard at Shinji for a moment, his eyes slowing skimming down the blond's body before moving back up to honey colored eyes. Shiro smirked.

"I like sluts."

"I'm not a slut." Ichigo said and Shinji finally broke eye contact with Shiro to smile patronizingly at Ichigo.

"Oh no. Totally not a slut. Now let's see…. How many movies have you done now?"

"Shut up." Ichigo almost whined and Shinji chuckled.

"Kiss me and I will." Shinji was feeling a little catty today and poor Ichigo was unfortunate enough to have gotten in his way.

Ichigo looked to the side where Shiro was sitting, staring, and shook his head as he looked back at Shinji.

"No…."

"Then let's count how many movies…."

Ichigo frowned and Shinji took the moment of weakness to coax the younger man into a kiss. Shiro's eyes narrowed but he didn't look away as the two men in front of him started to kiss each other slowly. Hands began to roam and Shiro's eyes narrowed further as he continued to watch.

"Hey, knock it off." Nnoi said as he walked out of Starrk's office.

Shinji pulled out of the kiss with a pout and looked up at Nnoi as he approached.

"But I'm irritable and horny." he complained.

Nnoi grunted and looked at Ichigo a moment before returning his gaze to Shinji's.

"Then take him home."

"Uhm, hello? Do I get _any_ sort of say in this?" Ichigo tried to cut in but was ignored.

"Really?" Shinji asked and Nnoi nodded once.

"Whatever. Just have food ready when I get home."

Shinji jumped up and hugged Nnoi tight, getting up in his tip toes to kiss the man before grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him off the small loveseat they had been sitting on.

"But…."

Shinji stopped and cocked and eyebrow at Shiro before leaning over and grinning.

"You're welcome to come too if you want." Shinji' voice purred and Nnoi rolled his eyes.

"No he is not!" Ichigo said indignantly.

Shiro grinned and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Sorry Blondie. I ain't a fag."

Shinji smirked and shook his head. "Keep tellin' yerself that Hunny."

Shiro turned to watch Shinji and Ichigo walk away and in turn Nnoi watched Shiro.

"Mind not watchin' his ass so hard if yer not a fag?" Nnoi grit out and Shiro snapped back to face him again.

"So?"

"Yeah. You got it. I'll be callin' in that favor soon so be ready."

Shiro pulled a small stack of bills from his wallet and handed them over to Nnoi before taking a package roughly the size of a standard red brick. Shiro shoved it in his back pocket, happy he was wearing baggy jeans today and looked up at Nnoi.

"So you just let yer man run off to fuck some other guy?"

Nnoi looked down at Shiro and grinned slowly before answering. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

Shiro only made a face before turning and walking slowly away.

"Whatever. Thanks man."

"That had better last 'cuz it's the last you'll get outta us for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Shiro said as he opened the front door and stepped out into the heat.

He looked both ways down the street and sighed quietly when he found them relatively empty. He'd never admit he was looking for both blond and orange hair. He spotted Grimmjow stepping out of a café across the street and waved him down with a loud, "Yo fucker, I'm over here!"

Grimmjow trotted across the street to meet Shiro and handed the other man a small cup of black coffee.

"Here, these were free."

Shiro snorted at the comment and the brief question as to why _hot _coffee was being freely served when it over a hundred degrees outside still. "You know, for a rich motherfucker you sure are cheap."

"I'm not rich stupid. I'm well off." Grimmjow defended and the both of them turned towards where the car was parked.

"Whatever stupid. I wanna go get stoned and then get laid. Or my dick sucked. I don't care which."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Don't forget my booze."

"Yeah, yeah, get off my back woman."

Grimmjow punched Shiro in the shoulder. "Fuck you." he growled and Shiro threw back his head to laugh.

"You wish." he said before clearing his throat and reached for another cigarette. Flashes of Ichigo and Shinji kissing on the couch jumped up in his vision and he curled his lip.

"I need some pussy." Shiro muttered before lighting his cigarette, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking on ahead of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head. He hated when Shiro was out of pot. He always got so emo.

* * *

The first thing Ichigo could remember from the morning of his twenty-first birthday was the feeling of something heavy across his lap. Then the heat and the wet hit him at almost the same time as the tingling sensation radiating out from his belly. He felt more blood rushing to his middle and he realized that he was hard. Ichigo moaned and shifted his hips a little and he felt something brush against his side. It took a moment for him to realize it was hands and that's when he began to realize what was happening to him. Ichigo's eyes slitted open and he looked down seeing a blurry blond head bobbing over his erection. Ichigo licked his lips and felt his eyes start to roll closed again. His fingers crept up into Shinji's hair and the blond made a small noise when he felt Ichigo move. He sucked hard as he pulled back and tongued the slit on the head before taking it all the way back in again.

"Ah… shit." Ichigo grunted and Shinji made another small noise.

It didn't take more than a few more sucks before Ichigo was trying to pull Shinji off his cock so he could cum. Shinji grabbed both sides of Ichigo's hips and swallowed him as far as he could, milking his throat muscles and making Ichigo cum hard and loud. Shinji pulled back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he swallowed before leaning forward to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"Happy birthday."

Ichigo nodded and blinked up at the ceiling that didn't belong to him. "You swallowed." Was the only thing he could manage to say as he tried to figure out who he was and what he was doing where he was.

"That's a present for you. Doing so much porn you hardly get the ones naughty enough to swallow. Not safe anyway."

Ichigo nodded again and blinked slowly. "'kay. Thanks."

Shinji giggled and sat back, running a hand back through his hair. "So what do you wanna to today, birthday boy? Nnoi and I are at yer disposal."

"I am not." Nnoi shouted from the living room.

Shinji rolled his eyes and flipped his hand in the air. "Yes he is."

"Uhm… Shinji?" Ichigo said quietly and Shinji stopped talking. "Shut up."

Nnoi laughed and Shinji slapped Ichigo's forehead with the flat of his hand. "Brat."

"I told you, you talk too much after sex." Nnoi called out again from the living room and Ichigo belatedly realized the bedroom door was open and had been the entire time.

"No one asked you." Shinji huffed and Ichigo chuckled a little.

"Is it really my birthday?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "You know, you really do get a little stupid after an orgasm."

"Shut up." Nnoi said and Ichigo sighed, standing and stretching backwards a bit.

"I… want a beer with breakfast." Ichigo said and grinned at Shinji. "I think I'll go buy one."

"Oh this day is going to be fun." Nnoi put in his two cents again and Shinji giggled as he too stood and began to pull on his clothes.

Twenty minutes later Ichigo was showered, dressed and ready to head out and buy his very first beer. Nnoi wanted to smoke out the house so Shinji went with him alone, chuckling at Ichigo's excitement. One would think that Ichigo had never drank alcohol before. At the seven-eleven on the corner Ichigo agonized over what would be his first purchase, touching nearly every bottle the store boasted before finally making a choice. He set the pack on the counter and the man behind the counter looked him up and down before asking to see his ID. Ichigo proudly showed it to the man and then handed over his money. He pocketed the change, grabbed the six pack off the counter and walked outside with a wide grin on his face. Shinji shook his head and smiled.

"Feel like a man now?" he asked and Ichigo laughed.

"Actually yes."

Shinji laughed. "Well then, big man. Where for lunch? My treat."

"I don't know yet. I want to drink one of my beers first."

Six beers later and Ichigo sat in a booth at Denny's with Nnoi and Shinji with a plate of free pancakes, eggs and sausage. Ichigo managed to eat every bite and marveled at the fact that he could actually order beer at Denny's. Two more beers and Shinji was pulling Ichigo away from the claw crane so he wouldn't spend any more money. Ichigo had been trying to win a blue striped kitten that he for some reason just _had_ to have.

"Oh come on, I almost got it!" Ichigo whined as Shinji dragged him back to the booth and forced him to sit down.

"I'm not letting you waste all of your money on that, stupid. Now what do you wanna do next?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Shinji's shoulders dropped and he pouted a little. "Well _I_ want to go fuck you so…."

"Oh." Ichigo answered and seemed to drift off in thought. It was only one in the afternoon and he was already basically drunk.

Nnoi suggested going for a drive but Shinji shot that down. Too hot outside and their car wasn't exactly reliable for long distance stuff. Ichigo counted the quarters in his pocket and frowned at them as he suddenly forgot how American currency worked. Quarters equaled… twenty-five cents, right? Ichigo looked up at Shinji and almost asked before he managed to stop himself. That would have been one of the stupidest things he had ever said while under the influence of alcohol.

"I wanna go out tonight." Ichigo said finally, cutting across Shinji whose hand was starting to creep into Ichigo's lap as he named off places to take Ichigo for dinner.

Shinji stopped talking and looked at Ichigo, smiling and nodding. "Then we get to go back to your place for a bit and play in your closet."

Nnoi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Drop me off at home first." He wasn't going to stick around for that shit.

* * *

Shiro ran ahead of the pack heading into Denny's that afternoon and held the door open for the woman in the front. Daniella, Ilforte's _very_ pregnant girlfriend, smiled and thanked Shiro and as soon as she was through he shut the door in Ilforte's face. Grimmjow snorted and shook his head and Ilforte sighed dramatically.

"Really, you think he'd grow up _just_ a little bit." The blond muttered under his breath and Grimmjow smirked.

"Or at least get it that Ella doesn't want him like he wants her." Grimmjow held the door when Ilforte opened it

"Are you kidding? He's never gonna get over her and onto someone else unless he actually seriously starts seeing other people."

Ilforte and Daniella had been seeing each other now for almost five years and Shiro was still head over heels for the woman; had been since he first laid eyes on her when she and Ilforte started dating. Daniella had never once shown anything other than friendship towards the younger man and it was getting more than a little pathetic the way Shiro acted around her, but no one had bothered to say anything to him about it. Yet. With the birth of his first child looming on the horizon Ilfotre's tolerance of Shiro's actions towards Daniella was wearing _very_ thin. As Grimmjow passed the claw crane machine he spotted a cute blue kitten sitting at the top of the pile of stuffed animals and he pursed his lip. He really liked cats…. Making sure he was alone, Grimmjow reached in his pocket and slipped a couple quarters into the slot before maneuvering the claw over the kitten. Grimmjow grinned, hit the trigger button and watched the claw fall, grab and lift the stuffed animal before moving to drop it cleanly in the drop tray. Grimmjow bent and pulled it free before shoving it in his back pocket so the head was looking out over the top at whoever would end up behind him.

"Oh c'mon guys, don't fight." Daniella's voice, still full of humor as it usually was, reached Grimmjow's ears and he slid into the seat of the booth the others had chosen.

"Shiro let the woman sit by the father of her brat." Grimmjow said and received a kick to his shin under the table from Ilforte.

"My kid will _not_ be a brat."

Daniella giggled. "Oh I'm sure the baby will have its' moments."

"No way, any kid from you would be perfect." Shiro put in and Grimmjow snorted. Yeah, things were getting a little pathetic.

"Well thank you all for taking me out for food. I'm sorry but sausage just sounded… fantastic!"

Ilforte smiled sweetly and put his arm around her shoulders. "Anything for you, baby."

Daniella giggled and kissed Ilforte before grabbing up her menu to peruse and shutting the men at the table out. Grimmjow smacked the back of Shiro's head to get his attention before he said anything.

"So we need to set up for this weekend."

Ilforte nodded. "I already agreed to help but Ella's really close so I'm on call all night. When she texts me I'm gone."

Grimmjow nodded. "I know. I told you, you don't have to go if you're uncomfortable about it though."

Ilforte put up his hand. "It's fine."

"Shiro?"

Shiro sighed and nodded. "I said I was up for it. Sucks to be sober during a rave though."

"Suck it up and you can probably take an e-tard home with you."

Shiro grinned. "Well that's a fuckin' given. Just funner if I'm high too."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, so we meet at my house Friday at three and start packing up the van. Szayel's meeting us on site this time."

"Where is it happening?" Ilforte cut in and Grimmjow grinned.

"Like I'm sayin' that out loud _here_."

_Neon_ was doing another show that weekend and Grimmjow was determined not to run short like they had the last time they had done anything. They had been so close to not having everything ready that he had been about to pull out his hair. And he liked his hair.

* * *

Ichigo was drunk. And lost. He blinked up at the sign on the building he was in front of and frowned at it as if this were entirely its' fault. He'd been inside the building moments before, wasn't really sure why he was outside in the first place, looking for Shinji. They had gotten separated when this new popular song had come on over the speakers and the entire club had gravitated to the dancefloor. And now Ichigo couldn't remember what Shinji had said about meeting places and getting lost. Out front? In front? Or something like that. He shook his head and turned, feeling very light headed at the action and blinking hard because his vision was suddenly blurred. Ichigo stopped moving for a moment and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. It was well after midnight but it was still in the nineties outside and it wasn't helping him cool down one bit.

With one more deep breath Ichigo opened his eyes and walked right into something hard. The hard thing grunted and pushed him backwards so that Ichigo stumbled a bit and barely caught himself.

"Watch where yer…." A loud voice began to yell before stopping abruptly.

Ichigo looked up and could have sworn his jaw dropped far enough to hit the sidewalk. Bright blue eyes, light blue hair, muscles and a cock… that's all Ichigo's mind could focus on and he scowled because a name was not something that came along with those thoughts. Blue eyes narrowed a bit and the hard thing with a hot body stepped closer.

"Ichigo? Are you drunk?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Grimmjow grinned. "Why are you all alone?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I lost… someone. Shinji! I lost Shinji."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sucks for him."

Ichigo nodded again and looked back at the door of club with the same scowl on his face. Grimmjow licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow as he took another step closer to Ichigo.

"Why are you partying so hard on a Wednesday?"

Ichigo turned back to him this time with a wide grin and sparkling brown eyes. Grimmjow sucked in a breath at the sight and waited for Ichigo to answer.

"It's my birthday!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at that comment and the enthusiasm behind it. And then he words hit him and he for some reason felt like a jerk for not remembering Ichigo's birthday. He would have done something with him, or gotten him something if he had…. Grimmjow stopped and remembered the blue kitten he had in his back pocket still from earlier that day. He couldn't give a stuffed cat to a guy for his twenty-first birthday though, right? With a sigh Grimmjow grinned, stepped forward again so that he was almost touching Ichigo's shoulder, reached into his back pocket and began to pull the stuffed toy out.

"I know. I got you somethin'." he said and Ichigo looked up at him through his lashes. Grimmjow figured it was probably a good thing they were in the middle of a crowed street because otherwise Ichigo would have been on the ground and naked for that look if they had been alone.

Grimmjow presented the kitten to Ichigo and at first he thought Ichigo was going to laugh but that was until his face softened and his eyes lit with recognition. Ichigo reached out and took the cat before holding it up to look at.

"I was tryin' to get somethin' like this earlier today." he mumbled and Grimmjow grinned.

"Then I'm glad I got it for you."

Ichigo looked back up again at Grimmjow and furrowed his brow. He didn't know how to feel about the stuffed animal but he knew that he needed to say thank you. However, that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"I… I wanna suck yer cock."

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he suddenly couldn't hear anything that was going on around him. Jesus why hadn't Ichigo acted like this the last time he'd been drunk?

"R-really?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically and put a hand behind Grimmjow's neck, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the shell of Grimmjow's ear before husking out, "Really bad."

""Oh shit…."

Ichigo's tongue was circling the ridge of Grimmjow's ear and he was very glad that they were outside a gay club and not some straight one. He really didn't want whatever the hell was happening to get interrupted by some stupid, drunk homophobe. Grimmjow hooked a finger in one of the belt loops on Ichigo's pants and pulled him so that their chests touched.

"Let's go back to your place then."

Ichigo shook his head. "Now." he whispered into Grimmjow's ear and the larger man shivered a little.

"Fuck. Uhm… m-my car. Let's go to my car then."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to pull away until sharp teeth sank into his earlobe to hold him in place.

"Isogu."

"Fuck…. Are you…? Did you just…?" Grimmjow stuttered as heat filled him.

"_Isogu_."

Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo and started dragging him across the street to the above ground parking garage where his car was parked. Before he knew it Ichigo was dragging him in his haste to get started. Grimmjow laughed and the moment they crossed the street and stepped inside the garage Grimmjow pushed Ichigo up against a cement wall and kissed him. Ichigo sucked Grimmjow's bottom lip into his mouth and slipped his leg between Grimmjow's.

"Unzip yer pants." Ichigo said as he still held Grimmjow's lip between his teeth.

"We're still at the entrance." Grimmjow breathed and groaned when Ichigo's thigh ground into his hardening cock.

"Good enough."

Ichigo reached down and began to fumble with the buckle on Grimmjow's belt and Grimmjow pulled far enough back to regain the use of his lip. He looked down at Ichigo before looking around the garage and finding it rather deserted. He wasn't one to turn down an offer for sex acts in public but he had figured Ichigo wouldn't _ever_ be down for something like that. Apparently Grimmjow was wrong as long as the right amount of alcohol was introduced to his system. Grimmjow pushed his hands away and unbuckled his own pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper himself as well. Ichigo's hands were suddenly all over Grimmjow's body, thumbs pressing over nipples through cloth and fingers kneading muscles.

"Thought you wanted to suck me off." Grimmjow teased and to his surprise Ichigo chuckled almost darkly.

"I thought I was the only eager one."

Grimmjow threaded his fingers in Ichigo's hair and started to pull him down. "Get on with it then."

Ichigo slowly dropped to his knees, the entire time keeping his eyes locked on Grimmjow's, and reached inside the slit in Grimmjow's boxers. He licked his lips as he pulled Grimmjow out and finally looked away from his eyes. Grimmjow's cock was thick and straight and gorgeous and the only thing Ichigo wanted to do in that moment was taste him. To suck him in and drink him down until he couldn't stand afterwards. Ichigo opened his mouth and looked back up at Grimmjow as he leaned forward and sucked on the tip of the head. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and tightened his grip on Ichigo's hair, resting his free hand on the cement wall behind Ichigo to support his weight. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow in his mouth, sucking and licking as he took as much of it as he could in one go. Grimmjow's lip curled a bit as Ichigo gripped the base of his cock harder and started to stroke the exposed portion of Grimmjow's shaft as he pulled back his head. Grimmjow was so hard it hurt and they probably hadn't even been at this a minute yet. Ichigo relaxed his throat and tried to take Grimmjow whole again, almost managing to succeed this time and making Grimmjow whimper a bit at the sight.

"Sh… shit." Grimmjow cursed and tried to control his breathing.

Ichigo's free hand slid up Grimmjow's chest, pulling the shirt up as it did so before pinching hard at a pebbled nipple. Ichigo bobbed back down over Grimmjow's cock as he scraped blunt nails down Grimmjow's chest before sneaking the hand inside Grimmjow's boxers and fondling his balls. Ichigo groaned around Grimmjow's cock when Grimmjow's hips jerked and he pulled back, opening his eyes and looking up at Grimmjow's downturned face.

"You can cum." Ichigo whispered before taking the head back into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it slowly.

Grimmjow's face was flushed, his eyes barely open and his mouth slack as he panted and watched his cock disappear down Ichigo's throat. His fingers flexed in soft orange spikes and he pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock further down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo rolled Grimmjow's balls before cupping them and pressing them to the bottom of Grimmjow's shaft. Ichigo swallowed reflexively and Grimmjow groaned loudly, yanking Ichigo's head back and gritting his teeth as he started to cum. A strong hand on Grimmjow's cock held him in place and Ichigo's lips finally met close-cropped pale blue pubic hair. Grimmjow shuddered and rocked his hips forward, trying to hold back a deep throated growl that wanted to tear out of him as he came down the back on Ichigo's throat. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and pulled his head back, catching the last of Grimmjow's release on his tongue and looking back up at the man with dark, heavy lidded eyes. Ichigo was panting, mouth still open and cum beginning to dribble out the corner of his mouth and Grimmjow let go of the wall, dropped to his knees, and pulled Ichigo into a deep kiss. His tongue fought a small war with Ichigo's, the cum spreading and exchanging as it did before forcing Ichigo to pull back and swallow.

Ichigo made a small sound in the back of his throat after he swallowed the rest of Grimmjow's cum and he pulled back to look Grimmjow in the eyes. Grimmjow reached between them with one hand and pressed the heel of his hand against Ichigo's very hard cock.

"Let's… please let's go somewhere and fuck. I don't care where it is, or who fucks who, I just... wanna fuck you right now." Grimmjow's face was open and earnest and Ichigo took a shaky breath.

Ichigo licked his lips and nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Grimmjow's again, letting his tongue lick over Grimmjow's full bottom lip.

"I just…."

"Ichigo! There you are."

Ichigo jerked back and looked up, seeing a blurry shape outlined it brilliant light. Ichigo lifted one of his hands to shield his eyes and he squinted.

"Shinji?"

Shinji grinned. "Looks like you ran off ta have some fun without me."

"Back off you stupid cockblocker." Grimmjow bit out as he tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants.

Shinji crouched down beside the two and looked at Ichigo for a moment before turning back to Grimmjow.

"You know as well as I do that he's gonna be pissed enough when he wakes up tomorrow about whatever happened here not to ever answer a call from you again."

"It was…!" Grimmjow started but Shinji cut him off.

"Do you really want the first time you two fuck behind the camera to be while he's drunk out of his mind?"

Grimmjow frowned. Damnit, the blond had a point there. Shinji grinned.

"Not that I'd just let you take him anyway."

Grimmjow scowled and sat back on his heels. "How 'bout you just back off and let me finish him off first."

Shinji smirked. "Not a chance in hell, Blue."

Shinji stood and bent over, grabbing Ichigo up with him with hardly a complaint and wrapping an arm around his upper body to support him. Shinji looked at Grimmjow as the other man stood and made as if to speak again.

"Try again. This time don't be a pushy asshole about it all." Shinji said, turning back towards the club and walking away. "He's a romantic at heart."

Grimmjow stood there, wondering why in the hell he was letting Ichigo get away when he had been _so_ close and why he was even starting to think over what the cockblocking blond had just said and watched the two leave him. Grimmjow shook his head, zipped up his pants and turned to walk to his car. The only things on his mind at that moment were the look on Ichigo's face right after Grimmjow had cum, the smile he had seen when Ichigo had announced that it was his birthday, and what Shinji had said about Ichigo being a romantic at heart. Grimmjow smirked as he pulled his keys from his pocket and hit the button for the automatic lock.

"So my little Cupcake's a romantic, huh?"

He chuckled to himself as he slid into his seat and started the vehicle up, backing out of the space he had parked in and driving out onto the main road. He wondered if Ichigo liked flowers….

* * *

_I want to fuck_

* * *

A/N Holy crap I did not realize how long this was until I was finished. I know a lot of it's kinda boring but I needed to set up for some future events. I KINDA have a plot for this story now so it'll most likely be a lot longer than I had anticipated ^^; But I'm sure none of you will complain.

For those of you that don't know already there's a new short fic out called Purple Sparkly Fairy that's an AU GrimmIchi. It's funny, go read it :D *waits*

Anyway~ Usogu means "Hurry" Yay more Japanese~

Hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what y'all think~~

~Penny


	10. Feuerräder

Feuerräder

* * *

_Mach den Käfig auf  
hol mich ins Sternenreich ja_

* * *

Ichigo woke up in Shinji's walk in closet with the vague thought in his head that he hadn't actually fallen asleep there. And that he was _never_ drinking again. Ichigo groaned as he tried to sit up and gave up halfway through when his stomach lurched painfully. He slowly lowered himself back down to the floor and tried to see if he was alone in the closet or if maybe there was some clue as to why he was in there in the first place but his head was spinning too hard to do anything.

"Ichigo." A soft voice called out to him and he grunted and immediately regretted it. Ichigo heard a quiet giggle and he scowled at the ceiling above him.

"Ichigo. Time to come out of the closet." A lyrical voice sang and Ichigo's scowl deepened into a frown.

"Fuck…."

"Hey! Ichigo! Get the fuck out of my closet!" Nnoi's voice boomed and the door to the closet was flung open.

Ichigo's head felt like it was pulsating and his stomach rolled when his body jerked from the loud noise. Shinji pushed Nnoi out of the way, whispering at him and slapping his chest once for emphasis. Shinji bent down and slowly lifted Ichigo, struggling a bit because Ichigo was about the least cooperative he had ever been since they had known each other. Ichigo hit his forehead on the door frame and tried to stop the manly, yes _manly_, tears that suddenly wanted to spring to his eyes. Nnoi laughed, a sound akin to a thunderclap in Ichigo's current condition, and stepped back to let Shinji through so he could take Ichigo to the bathroom. It was then that Ichigo realized he was holding on to a little blue stuffed kitten. He stopped moving and looked down at the thing in his hand, squeezing it once to make sure it was actually in his hand before _everything_ from the night before came back to him in a rush. He remembered running into Grimmjow, remembered Grimmjow giving him the kitten. Remembered the mad dash across the street and the heat and hurried blowjob in the very public parking garage. He remembered coming back to Shinji and Nnoi's place and fooling around before things got fuzzy and the only thing Ichigo could see in his head was pale skin and tattoos. Ichigo's stomach rolled once again and he pushed out of Shinji's arms in a mad dash to the bathroom.

Shinji sighed and looked up at Nnoi before he walked to the bathroom door to wait for Ichigo to finish trying to puke up his toes. Nnoi shook his head and laughed, retreating to the living room to smoke a bowl and watch some anime. Shinji tapped on the door.

"Want some water?"

"I want to die." Ichigo said clearly before retching loudly.

Shinji grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back onto the wall.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

Ichigo groaned. "You… you probably know everything an-anyway."

"I _don't_ know why you insisted on sleeping in my closet with your new favorite thing in the world."

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on the toilet bowl. He knew where it had come from but had no idea why he would have ever said something like that to anyone about it. He figured Shinji was just making fun of him for unconsciously sleeping with the stupid thing and cleared his throat.

"Water please?" he said to change the subject.

While Shinji was getting a glass of water for Ichigo, Ichigo flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out. He hated the feeling of bile in his mouth and he was starting to get a little upset that he didn't have a toothbrush on him at the moment. Shinji knocked once and opened the door, handing a tall glass of tepid water and two Tylenol. Ichigo didn't think twice before knocking those back but had to sit down afterwards because his head was spinning again.

"Well, by the looks of you I'd say best twenty-first birthday ever." Shinji commented and Ichigo snorted.

"Close."

Shinji smirked. "What could have been better?"

Ichigo shook his head once, very slowly, and groaned. "I'd have a toothbrush right now."

Shinji bent, opened a cupboard and rummaged around for a moment before standing and smiling devilishly.

"Lookie that? I'm the fuckin' Toothbrush Fairy."

Ichigo laughed and then immediately groaned, reaching up and clutching the sides of his head with both hands. Shinji chuckled and put an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, gently guiding Ichigo's head to his own shoulder and patting the back of his head.

"Poor baby."

"Shut up."

Shinji kissed the top of Ichigo's head and pushed him off his shoulder, turning towards the door and looking back over his shoulder.

"Take a shower, brush your teeth and get dressed. We're gonna go out and get tacos for lunch."

Ichigo groaned and Shinji shut the door with a smile.

* * *

Grimmjow frowned down at the unending variety of fresh flowers and started to think that he should just get Ichigo chocolates instead. Flowers were so… gay. Grimmjow cocked a hip and scowled at the flowers before taking a step back and sighing.

"Damn it."

"Can I help you, sir?"

Grimmjow looked up sharply at the person who had interrupted his brooding and was about to tell them to get lost when he realized that this person could actually _help_ him.

"Y-yeah. I need to… _want_ to, buy some flowers."

The girl standing in front of him smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Girlfriend."

Grimmjow shook his head and smirked. "Not exactly."

Thin dark orange brows rose over large but slightly dull looking brown eyes and the girl blinked at him.

"Boyfriend?"

Grimmjow shook his head again. "Not yet."

"Oh? What's he like?" The girl clasped her hands in front of her ridiculously large bosom and leaned forward a bit.

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "Frigid. Hot. Sends all kinds of mixed messages but still insists he doesn't like me."

The girl's smile faded a little as Grimmjow spoke but she didn't interrupt him when it seemed like that wasn't everything Grimmjow had to say about the other man.

"He's got this stupidly orange hair and freckles but he's Asian, which totally blows my mind. Like… how does that even happen?" the girl shook her head and Grimmjow continued. "He's strong, nice body, really cute ass." He smirked and licked his lips. "He's got a really weird sense of humor that boarders on cruel which I _love_ about him, and when you point it out he blushes like a girl."

The girl bit her lip and blushed a little herself. "It sounds like you really like him."

Grimmjow's head shot up and he blanched a bit before regaining his composure. He hadn't really been thinking about what he said but when we thought about that was exactly like what it had sounded like.

"No, no. I just want him to let me fuck him."

The girl's face went completely red and her eyes widened as far as they could go when he said that and he laughed loudly.

"I take it you don't have a 'Please let me fuck you' flower section, huh?"

Her head shook from side to side rapidly and Grimmjow continued to laugh as he backed away from the flower shop. God he couldn't do this shit. What was he going to say when he gave them to Ichigo? _Here, I got you some daisies. Wanna fuck now?_ Grimmjow shook his head and grumbled about stupid blond dudes and bad advice. A woman pulled her child closer to her as he passed them but he didn't even notice. _You could give chocolates to a guy and not have it be too much, right?_ Grimmjow wondered to himself as he passed a shop full of confections. He stopped and stared through the window, chewing on his lip a bit before deciding to go inside.

He looked around the small shop and whistled at the variety of handmade candies. A young looking girl was sitting behind the counter and to Grimmjow it looked as though she was staring off into space. She probably wasn't even aware he had stepped inside the store. He snorted and shook his head before slowly walking around the store. Everything looked tasty, Grimmjow had a massive sweet tooth, but nothing jumped up and screamed at him that it was for Ichigo. In the end Grimmjow ended up buying himself an orange sucker before walking back out into the July heat. Grimmjow had no idea how many shops he walked in and out of but when he looked at his watch he realized that he had been looking for something to get for Ichigo that would be romantic for almost four hours. Grimmjow's shoulders sagged a little and he began to feel a little more than ridiculous. Was he really going to do all this just to get into Ichigo's pants without having to be in front of the camera?

Then again this should have just proved to him that he liked Ichigo a little more than he had counted on. Grimmjow let out a tired breath and cursed. When the hell had that happened? He ran a hand back through his slightly damp hair and huffed out another breath.

"Fuck."

_Now what?_

Now the idea of flowers was actually a good one, but he couldn't go back to the same shop. That girl would never believe that he'd suddenly realized that he actually did like the guy he still really wanted to fuck. He'd already bought something at the candy store so that was out and nothing else had caught his eye in the rest of his shopping. Grimmjow frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He supposed that he didn't have to get anything _right this moment_. He should probably wait until he found just the right thing. Something perfect for Ichigo; something that jumped out and kicked him in the balls and said, "Hey fucker, buy me."

Grimmjow turned and started to head back to his car when something in a shop window caught his eye. Grimmjow stopped and squinted his eyes, pulling his sunglasses down a bit so he could get a better look at what he thought he had seen. He stepped closer to the window and bent forward, his frown morphing into a grin the closer he got. Now _this_ was perfect. Without a second thought in his head, Grimmjow pulled open the door to the shop and bought his very first gift for Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo spent the first two days of his twenty-first year of life, curled up in his bed and watching really bad daytime TV. Though, when he thought about it, it wasn't much better back home. Shinji had been calling him all morning but Ichigo wasn't about to get up to grab his phone. He wasn't mad at the man, he just really wanted to be alone for a while. Ichigo had too many things to think about and he didn't need someone else fucking up his brain any more than it already was at the moment. Most of the reason behind his self-prescribed bed rest and moping time was what had happened with Grimmjow on his birthday. Ichigo almost wished he had forgotten it but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. And no matter how many times he brushed his teeth he could still feel and taste Grimmjow's cum on his tongue. Ichigo reached up and touched the tips of his fingers to his bottom lip.

The other reason though was hardest for Ichigo to cope with. After he had gone out for tacos with Nnoi and Shinji, Ichigo had gone home to get some rest in his own bed for the first time in what felt like forever. He took another shower, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed, naked and still damp from the shower. But he couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done with Grimmjow and before he knew it was felt himself stirring. Ichigo sat up abruptly and reached for his bedside table, pulling out a Huslter magazine and opening it to his favorite page. The woman was hot, tiny waist, big tits and hips, long legs spread wide. Ichigo stared… but nothing happened. Ichigo turned the page, this one far more graphic, and still he felt nothing. He had calmly put the magazine away and promptly curled into a ball in the middle of his bed. That was two days ago.

He still needed to think about things, though at this point he should have realized that it was stupid to deny it anymore. He… was _attracted_ to Grimmjow. That was all he was willing to admit to but it was enough for him to start seriously doubting his sexuality and certain choices he had made with his life. Like how it had been so easy to say yes to Shunsui when asked to do gay porn. How he had barely protested at all when Shinji suggested sleeping together for his first time. How he had lost himself so completely for a man he'd never really seen before the first time he ever had sex with him. His first time on screen. How he _still_ barely protested and sometimes even initiated things with Shinji even now when he knew that he really shouldn't.

Ichigo rolled over on his back and started up at the ceiling, face practically expressionless, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm gay."

It made his stomach jump to say it out loud and his voice was gravely because it was the first time he had done so since he had gotten home. He sighed and rolled over again, this time on his stomach and looking over the side of the bed. He spotted the blue kitten where it had landed after he had thrown it the day before and he scowled at it. It was all because of that stupid thing that he had gone with Grimmjow on his birthday to begin with. How the _hell_ had that man known that he wanted that thing? And now, even after having slept with the damn thing in Shinji's closet, every time Ichigo touched it he could smell the light cologne that Grimmjow wore. It made him want to sniff it and flush it down the toilet all at the same time. The bed was close enough to the closet that if Ichigo reached out he'd be able to snatch up the toy but he curled his fingers into a fist instead.

When his cell phone rang again Ichigo saw it out of the corner of his eye and sighed before reaching for it and answering it.

"Yo."

"What the hell? I was worried about you, you jerk." Shinji yelled into the phone and Ichigo rolled over.

"I'm gay."

Shinji was silent a long moment before finally saying, "That… doesn't sound anything like 'I'm sorry'."

Ichigo snorted. "It's your fault."

"Ha! Good then. Maybe I should go turn more hot straight men gay then." he heard Ichigo chuckle quietly and sighed into the phone. "So… how you doin' with that info?"

"I've been naked in my bed for two days watching soap operas."

"Good lord Ichi. How are you just _now_ realizing you're gay?" The both of them laughed quietly before Shinji asked, "So… totally gay?"

"I can't get it up anymore for my favorite magazine Shinji. I think it's safe to say I am no longer able to find women sexually attractive."

"Wow."

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't realize that could happen. Ya know, suddenly becoming gay."

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you _used_ to like girls, right?"

Ichigo frowned and tried to think back on his teen years and his sexual relationships. He'd never really liked any of the girls he'd slept with back home and the only women he'd been with since he had gotten to America were porn stars so he'd _had_ to have an erection. Every time he ever pleasured himself he never so much thought about the woman as he imagined the actual penetration. He'd never cared for breasts really and he was mildly disgusted by going down on a female.

"Not… really."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I just slept with girls because that's what guys are supposed to do."

"Huhn."

"Yup."

"Well… go take a shower you stinky faggot, we're going out for dinner."

Ichigo snorted and lifted his free hand to scrub over his face. "How do you know I'm stinky?"

"It's a gay thing. You'll find out as you realize all the perks of being this way."

"Idiot."

"It's like supa powaz."

"I'm hanging up."

"With lasers."

"Goodbye!"

"And boomerangs!"

Ichigo hung up the phone and laughed, holding his sides when it started to hurt. Shinji was so weird but he was glad he'd met him. He accepted Ichigo just the way he was and expected the same in return. It made a situation like this so much easier that he had someone to talk it out with. Someone that was totally okay with it.

Ichigo pushed himself out of bed and stretched, feeling his spine crack in so many places he was surprised he hadn't broken anything. He was reaching for his bedroom door when he heard a knock on the front door and he debated ignoring it. When the knocking turned into pounding Ichigo rolled his eyes, reached for his jeans and slipped them up over his naked body for cover. He didn't bother zipping or buttoning them as he stomped to the front door and threw back the locks before pulling it open. He hadn't known what time it was but he was still surprised at the bright sun that greeted him. He raised his hand to block to sun and squinted at the person standing in front of him that he couldn't quite see.

"Hey Cupcake. Looks like you were expecting me."

Ichigo frowned and he stepped back, now able to see that it was Grimmjow standing in front of him, and he nearly slammed the door in the man's face. Instead he watched Grimmjow's eyes move slowly down his body as if memorizing it. Grimmjow licked his lips a little when he saw all of Ichigo; bare chest with a fine sheen of sweat, loose jeans open and revealing well-manicured, orange pubic hair and riding dangerously low on lean hips, hair wild and obvious that Ichigo had just gotten out of bed.

"I got somethin' for you." Grimmjow said, finally meeting Ichigo's eyes and grinning.

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"Ya gonna let me in or bake out in this heat?" Grimmjow asked, stepping inside the apartment and past Ichigo. "Fuckin' hot out there."

"You can't just… walk into my house." Ichigo said and he hoped that Grimmjow couldn't tell that his heart was racing at that moment. It was too soon to see someone he was this attracted to after reaching such a huge revelation in regards to his sexuality.

"Shut up, it's hot. And I have something for you."

Ichigo scowled and shut the front door but only because the AC was on. Grimmjow didn't turn his back to Ichigo and that made the slightly older man frown even harder. Grimmjow grinned and pulled his arm out from behind him, handing Ichigo a small gold box with a dainty orange bow on it. Ichigo stared at it but didn't reach for it.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's for you. Just take it." Grimmjow shook the box and pushed it closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and reached out, pulling it from Grimmjow and shaking his head as he looked down at it. What the hell was this idiot doing getting him anything?

"Ooooooooopen it." Grimmjow said, shoving his hands in his pockets and grinning widely.

Ichigo pulled the top off, turning it over to peer inside and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. It was heavy for what it was, he realized the moment he saw his hand reach for the item. It was a keychain with a heavy enamel strawberry hanging from it. On the strawberry was the number fifteen. Ichigo blinked at it and didn't know what to think about it. He looked up at Grimmjow with a deep scowl on his face.

"What… is this?"

"A keychain, stupid." Grimmjow answered and continued to grin as Ichigo looked back down at it.

"I asked a guy at Shiro's apartment complex if he knew what Ichigo meant and he told me _strawberry_. But… when I looked it up online I realized it could be other things. Like one," Grimmjow paused and pulled one of his hands from his pockets, lifting a single digit. "_Ichi_ and five, _go_." He spread his fingers to show all five of them. "There was other stuff I read but that was what really stuck I guess." Grimmjow's voice trailed off and he began to feel a little stupid about the gift and what he had just said.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and slightly horrified looking and his mouth was opened as he listened to Grimmjow speak. Orange brows pulled together and Ichigo inhaled sharply.

"You… looked up the meaning of my name?" Brown eyes met sapphire and Grimmjow looked away, clearing his throat and frowning.

"Yeah so?"

"Why?"

Grimmjow jerked a shoulder and cleared his throat again. "Just did. You want it or what?"

Ichigo looked back down at it and felt a pull at the corner of his mouth. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen and he didn't understand why it made him happy.

"Thank you." he mumbled and Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo frowned and took a step closer to Grimmjow, shoulder bumping against shoulder. He was still looking at the keychain in his hand and he muttered low, "Don't… read anything into this, okay?" before he titled his head up and lightly pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he looked down at Ichigo as the smaller man pulled away. Their eyes locked and two sets of lips parted as they took in a breath at the same moment. The moment was shattered when the front door opened and Shinji walked in as if he lived there. Shinji stopped, took one look at what Ichigo was wearing and how close the two men were before he grinned and stepped back outside again, shutting the door on the two. Ichigo made a weird noise and turned, reaching for the door and pulling it open again to call Shinji back inside. Grimmjow frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and sneering when Ichigo turned back around.

"What? I have plans tonight and I'm late."

Grimmjow snorted. "We were just having a moment. Fuck dinner dates."

Ichigo sighed and looked down for a minute before he bit his lip and spoke in a rush.

"How 'bout we hang out Saturday."

Grimmjow's lips twitched. "Really? Just you and me?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Grimmjow felt his lips stretch to a grin. "Like a date?"

Ichigo's brows pulled together and he glared at the floor for a moment before he looked up at Grimmjow and shook his head.

"Not a date. Just us… hanging out."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Grimmjow. Fine. Whatever."

Grimmjow chuckled and walked forward, grabbing Ichigo's pants with one hand and yanking him close. Just as Shinji popped up behind Ichigo, who was still standing in the doorway at this point, Grimmjow's lips met Ichigo's and pressed. Ichigo stiffened a moment before making a small sound and leaning into the kiss. Ichigo pulled back and breathed against Grimmjow's lips before brushing his own lips against his and initiating another kiss. Grimmjow groaned quietly and reached up with his other hand, placing that one on Ichigo's hip and turning him so that he could pull Ichigo even closer.

"Ichi, I can just go if yer busy."

Ichigo pulled back away from Grimmjow and licked at lips tasting faintly of cremecicles before looking away from the man and turning towards Shinji.

"Sorry. I need to take a shower real quick."

Shinji smirked and stepped inside the apartment, walking directly to the couch to wait for Ichigo to finish up. Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and looked up at him before clearing his throat and taking a large step backwards.

"Thank you and… I'll see you Saturday."

Grimmjow smirked and licked his lips. "You're welcome and yeah ya will."

With a swift peck to Ichigo's lips Grimmjow walked out of the apartment and started towards his car, _very_ glad that he had gotten the keychain and decided to stop by to give it to Ichigo now instead of waiting. Ichigo shut the door and took a deep breath before turning around to find Shinji grinning like an axe murder directly at him. Ichigo frowned.

"What?"

"So, hot date tomorrow night?" Shinji asked, body poised at the edge of the couch.

Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Shinji.

"Not a date. Just… us hanging out."

"Alone?"

_Fucking déjà vu_, Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I'll be right out."

In the bathroom Ichigo realized he was still holding the keychain and he set it on the counter, smiling a little stupidly down at it. It was the first time anyone who wasn't a friend or family had given him anything for no reason. He shook his head and closed his eyes before slipping out of his pants and turning on the shower. He was being stupid and girly and he was going to stop it right now. The water was too hot but he stepped inside anyway, quickly soaping up and rinsing. Fifteen minutes later he was ready to go and he grabbed his keys, slipping the new addition on the ring he already had after he had locked the front door behind him. Shinji saw the new keychain and the look on Ichigo's face as he put it on his ring and tried to stifle a grin. So Blue had taken his advice after all.

* * *

_Neon's_ most recent party went off without a hitch and the entire night was relatively uneventful. Shiro managed to be on his best behavior even if he did complain too much over the radio about how much he wanted to roll with everyone else. Ilforte still wasn't a daddy yet and Grimmjow was happy that he was going to get to bed and hopefully get a few hours' sleep before he called Ichigo. He only let it bother him a little that Shiro tagged along with him to his house before crashing in the middle of his bed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his friend and looked at the clock, reading the time and sighing. It was already nine in the morning. There was no way he was going to get enough sleep before he wanted to meet Ichigo. Pouting, Grimmjow stripped off his shirt and pushed Shiro out of his way so that he could lay on his own bed before lying flat on his stomach and closing his eyes. He had his phone sent to go off at one and he just hoped he heard it. He wasn't going to miss this non-date with Ichigo for _anything_.

* * *

_Open the cage  
bring me into the realm of stars

* * *

_

A/N Wowza~ *facepalm* This sort kinda happened and... yeah~ Fluff~~ Penny was feeling fluffy today. I love this story so much :D Now I know some of you may be thinking that Ichigo is seriously UNDER reacting here, and I agree. It just hasn't really sunk in yet. Give it time :D Thanks to those that came to the LS today and watched me write this chapter painfully slowly... Anywho~ I hope you all enjoyed it :D More soon~

~Penny


	11. Amour

Amour

* * *

_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier  
Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir  
Nistet auf gebrochenen Herzen  
Geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen  
Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen  
Gräbt sich Gänge durch die Rippen  
Lässt sich fallen weich wie Schnee  
Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh_

* * *

Ichigo had just about thrown a fit at dinner the night before when Shinji had flat out refused to let Ichigo go _anywhere_ Saturday unless he let Shinji cut his hair. Ichigo didn't want to cut his hair, he liked it mostly except that it was getting long enough now that it kept falling into his eyes, but he didn't want to cut it just yet. Nnoi had grinned and looked at his plate the entire time Shinji and Ichigo had argued about it, but in the end, of course, Shinji had won. Ichigo pouted the entire ride back to his apartment but still showed up at nine the next morning when Shinji had told him to be there. After being softened up with a big and very satisfying breakfast of pancakes, eggs and extra crispy bacon, Shinji shoved Ichigo into a chair sitting on some newspaper, wrapped a towel around his neck and told him not to move. Nnoi continued to grin and not say a word.

Ichigo jerked at the first, unexpected, spritz of water that hit the back of his neck and tried to force himself to relax. Ichigo didn't like people messing with his hair, unless it was during sex of course, let alone cut. Every time he went to a salon he was sick to his stomach with anxiety, for what he didn't know, and left feeling worn out as if he had spent the entire day doing something extraordinarily stressful. Of course he hadn't told Shinji a damn thing about that and the man happily chattered on behind him while he wet and combed Ichigo's hair.

"So… your first gay date, hmm." Shinji said as he combed bit of hair on the back on Ichigo's head between his pointer and middle fingers and readied to cut the tips with a sharp pair of scissors.

"It's not a date."

Shinji snorted and cut. "And I never sucked off a seminary student in a confessional when I was sixteen."

Ichigo stared a moment, blinking at the carpet before it sank in what Shinji had just said and he turned around in the chair to stare wide eyed up at Shinji. "You did not."

Shinji grinned and giggled. "It was so hot. I'd already done tons of bad things by that age so I was going to Hell already anyway."

"And every one wonders why I love him." Nnoi cut in, grinning.

Ichigo gaped. "That's… that's like… all kinds of wrong."

"So what are you wearing on your date?" Shinji continued as if Ichigo hadn't spoken.

Ichigo sighed and turned back around so Shinji could finish what he had started. "It's not a date and I don't know what I'm wearing yet. I… can't decide."

Shinji pressed his lips together and glanced at Nnoi who shook his head and stood, leaning over to kiss Shinji's cheek before walking to the kitchen to dispose of some dirty dishes.

"Goin' ta work." he said, kissed Shinji one more time before looking down at Ichigo and grinning.

Ichigo scowled. "What?"

"I may not like that little fucker but this still amuses me."

With that Nnoi turned, opened the door, and left the apartment. Shinji let out a small giggle before coughing and trying to stop it from escalating.

"We're just hanging out, what…?"

"Geez, Ichigo. You are like, the poster boy for denial, you know that?" Shinji said, clipping off another bit of hair and combing again.

"Am not."

"Denial." Shinji sang and cut another section of hair. "Petulant denial, even."

Ichigo frowned because he didn't know what petulant meant and crossed his arms under the towel, the sick feeling that he usually had during haircuts now gone. "I can't dress up too much because it's _not a date_, but… I do… kinda…."

"Wanna look nice anyway?" Shinji supplied.

Ichigo nodded and Shinji tapped him on the top of his head with the comb.

"Quit moving."

"Sorry."

"How about…." Shinji trailed off as he tried to remember what he'd seen before in Ichigo's dresser.

"What if-?"

"No that'd look stupid."

Ichigo scowled. "You didn't even-."

"You are _not_ wearing an old t-shirt as a pair of shorts with sandals."

Ichigo let out a huffed breath because that was exactly what he was going to suggest and mumbled a low, "Fine." under his breath.

"I was thinking more of that collared black polo shirt you have with the lilac skinny jeans."

"They are _not_ lilac. They're greyish." Ichigo complained and Shinji made a face at the back of his head.

"Fine, whatever. _Grey_ skinny jeans. And you have those awesome new Converse right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said, trying to picture himself in that outfit and realizing that he did it very often. That meant he wasn't dressing up… right? "Okay, yeah."

Shinji grinned. "Good boy." he said before patting Ichigo head like a dog. "Now sit still before I shave this gorgeous mop of hair."

* * *

Grimmjow woke up feeling too hot and somewhat sticky and when he opened his eyes he found at least half of the reason curled up against his side. Shiro was annoying as hell when he did stuff like this and Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to deal with the man right then. Grimmjow sat up and pushed Shiro away before bending his knees, resting his elbows on them and yawning widely. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

"Oh shit!"

Grimmjow turned towards his night stand and grabbed up his phone, seeing the time and cursing loudly. It was three o'clock. He had missed his wake up call. He quickly dialed Ichigo's number, now memorized, and pressed the phone to his ear. He was beginning to worry that it was going to go to voicemail when a hesitant voice answered in a different language.

"_Moshi moshi_." Ichigo's smooth voice rolled over Grimmjow's skin like a caress and the blue haired man shivered.

"Hey." he said, his voice still rough and gravely with sleep. He cleared his throat, never knowing that the voice he had just used had affected Ichigo in nearly the same way Grimmjow had been affected by Ichigo's words. "We, uh… we still goin' out tonight?" Grimmjow asked, his brain not totally where it should be yet. Ichigo nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, to hang out."

Grimmjow snorted and ran a hand back through his hair. "Yeah. Right."

Grimmjow yawned and sniffed as he looked around his room and thought things through. He hadn't even really had a chance to think about where he wanted to take Ichigo on this non-date of theirs.

"How 'bout a movie?" Grimmjow suggested and reached down to tug at his boxers a bit. The way he was sitting was making them uncomfortably tight at that moment.

"I think that sounds like a date." Ichigo complained and heard Grimmjow snort.

"It's not a date if you pay for yourself. Bring your wallet. I'll be by yer place in an hour to pick you up."

Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo a chance to say anything on the matter and promptly hung up before jumping out of bed and jogging to the bathroom to, as his fatherly so aptly put it on many occasions, "Shit, shower and shave." By the time he was done, Shiro was starting to wake and Grimmjow wadded up his boxers and threw them at Shiro's head.

"Aw, what the fuck man? That's fuckin' gross." Shiro tossed them off his face and sat up, looking around the room as if he wasn't quite sure where he was.

"That's what you get for fucking _cuddling_ me." Grimmjow said, walking across his room in only a towel to his closet to pick out something to wear.

Shiro frowned and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Did not." he yawned and stood, reaching back and scratching his ass a bit before wandering off to use the bathroom.

By the time Grimmjow was dressed and ready to go so was Shiro and they left the house to get on with what was left of the day. Shiro pulled his iPod out of his pocket, plugged it into the stereo and dropped it. He leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes as he buckled himself blindly.

"What's going on today?" Shiro asked as Grimmjow hopped on the freeway.

"_I_ have a non-date to get to so _you_ are on yer own." Grimmjow informed and honked at a careless driver that nearly sideswiped him as they chatted on a cell phone.

Shiro made a face and closed his eyes. "Fag."

Grimmjow snorted and turned up the stereo so that they could actually hear the song that played, managing to catch the end of the song they had started out with. It surprised the hell out of both of them what began to play after the dubstep that had been on previously. The upbeat synthesizer was the first thing that struck Grimmjow and Shiro jerked up, reaching for his iPod to shut the thing off before it got too far into the song.

_It goes, L-O-LL-I-P O-P_

_you got style neoneun seuta_

_modu wonhajanha_

_We go rock and we roll_

Grimmjow's mouth fell open and he looked at Shiro a moment before snapping his attention back to the road he was currently doing over seventy on.

"What… the fuck… was that?"

Shiro finally managed to pull the cord connecting his iPod to Grimmjow's car stereo out and he threw the thing on the floor at his feet

"Some... someone must have…."

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck you man, I didn't know that was on there!" Shiro shouted and Grimmjow started to laugh.

"You know, every once in a while you do something that makes me kinda wonder about you."

"Fuck off and die, Jaegerjaques." Shiro spat and Grimmjow grinned, chuckling low.

"Sure you don't wanna make some spare cash? They're always lookin' for new faces and dicks over at-ah! Fuckin' idiot we could have died!" Grimmjow practically screamed when Shiro punched him in the shoulder and they swerved a bit on the road.

"Then shut the fuck up."

The rest of the drive was in silence as Shiro refused to speak anymore and Grimmjow was too busy trying to remember what movies were playing that he even wanted to see. He dropped Shiro off at his apartment and drove on to Ichigo's, which was only about twenty blocks away. When Grimmjow pulled into a guest parking space and shut off his car he had to take a moment to slow the beating of his heart. It was ridiculous to be nervous about this. It wasn't like he'd never been out with a guy before; it wasn't even like he'd never hung out with Ichigo before. Then again, that was all before Grimmjow had realized that he liked Ichigo, before the present and even before the amazing blow job in the parking garage. Now everything seemed… more. He shook himself and opened the door, slipping dark shades over his eyes before shutting and locking it behind him. It was just a date. He could do this. No biggie. Grimmjow let out a breath and started towards Ichigo's apartment.

The minute Ichigo hung up from speaking with Grimmjow he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Shinji. He couldn't believe he had let the blond talk him into answering the phone in Japanese.

"Oh come on. He loves it when you do that, right?" Shinji defended and Ichigo threw another pillow at him.

"It doesn't matter." he said and sat heavily on his bed.

They had just walked through his door when Grimmjow had called and Shinji had taken Ichigo's phone from him to see who it was and upon seeing the name begged and pleaded with Ichigo to answer in Japanese. Before Ichigo could argue long enough for voicemail to pick up Shinji had answered it and shoved it at Ichigo. He had no choice but to answer but he really hadn't meant to actually speak his native tongue then. Now that he knew Grimmjow was on the way though the anxiety from that morning before the haircut started to surface again. Which was stupid because _this was not a date_. Shinji threw one of the pillows back at Ichigo and caught him square in the face.

"Don't you need to get ready?" Shinji reminded and Ichigo stood to do just that.

He was in the bathroom looking at his hair, happy that Shinji had only given it a little trim, when there was a knock at the door and he heard Shinji make the most unmanly noise he had heard from the blond yet. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked like he was trying to look good. He frowned and messed up his slightly gelled hair before frowning again because now it looked like he was trying too hard _not_ to look like he was trying hard. He hung his head and listened to the voices coming from the living room for a moment before he made his hair look a little nicer and he reached for the bathroom door. It was okay. He could do this. It was just hanging out with Grimmjow. Nothing big. With another deep breath Ichigo opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"So where are you taking him?" Shinji asked and Ichigo stopped to listen.

"A movie. Figured I'd let him decide which." Grimmjow's deep voice replied.

Shinji giggled. "Oh, he likes to think he's in charge. It's cute."

Ichigo scowled at that.

Grimmjow grinned. "I know."

Ichigo walked the rest of the way down the hall and Grimmjow and Shinji looked up at him at the same time but with different expressions. Shinji grinned widely and bit his lip a little but Grimmjow only stared, eyes moving over Ichigo's outfit almost hungrily. Ichigo blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"What?"

Grimmjow shook his head and finally met Ichigo's eyes. "Nothing." _Absolutely nothing_.

"Fine, can we go then?"

Shinji walked up to Ichigo and slapped his shoulder before fixing the half-cocked up collar on his polo shirt.

"Be nice." Shinji whispered and Ichigo frowned down at him.

"Oh, I feel like I'm seeing off one of my babies on their first date."

Ichigo smacked the back of Shinji's head and moved to grab his wallet, keys and cellphone, shoving them in his pockets before walking to the door to get his shoes on. Grimmjow watched him move about and Shinji couldn't help but watch Grimmjow watch Ichigo who was, of course, oblivious to everything. Grimmjow, who had forgotten to take his shoes off when he'd come inside, felt a little stupid as he stood there waiting but he tried not to let it show. Ichigo tied his laces and stood, looking briefly at Shinji before his eyes met Grimmjow's again.

"Ready?" he asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Me first!" Shinji yelled suddenly, startling the two and giggling as he rushed passed the both of them to the door. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "Have fun."

With that he was gone and Grimmjow and Ichigo were suddenly alone. Ichigo looked at the floor, cocking a hip to the side and Grimmjow didn't want to go anywhere at all. He wanted to peel Ichigo out of those tight ass pants and screw him 'til the sun came back up. But he couldn't do that because he was playing things nice and slow so instead of lunging and conquering, Grimmjow slipped his sunglasses back on his face and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So… are you and the blond… ya know…?" Grimmjow asked before taking a sip of his fountain drink.

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dating? Fucking? Jerking each other off to pass the time?" Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo made a disgusted face and shook his head.

"I don't really think that's anyone else's business."

"What? I don't think that's fair."

"What's not fair about it?"

"Well _if_ we ever get to the fucking part of this relationship," Grimmjow paused to savor the blush that barely stained Ichigo's face before continuing. "It'd be nice to know if you're fucking other people outside of work."

Ichigo frowned and looked at the table and his half eaten hamburger. Grimmjow was right, of course, but Ichigo wasn't going to let the man think that it _was _going to happen any time soon. He rolled his eyes and looked up, sepia and sapphire meeting.

"We… fool around a bit." he mumbled and Grimmjow nodded.

"And his boyfriend is okay with this?" Grimmjow pressed. He'd been curious about the relationship between the three of them ever since Ichigo and he had first fucked.

Ichigo nodded. "Actually he encourages it. It's… weird."

Grimmjow made a face and sat back in his chair. "What?" he asked in an unbelieving tone.

"It's true. Every time Shinji's been in a bad mood I get called over and…. Anyway, that's all it is."

Grimmjow smiled and chewed on his straw for a moment before saying anything. "Well thanks for reassuring me that I have no other competition."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and he scowled before looking away. Comments like that had been coming out of Grimmjow's mouth all evening and all it did was fluster the orange haired young man. Grimmjow would say something about the two of them looking nice standing next to each other in the store window's reflection and then when they had gone to see the movie Grimmjow had made Ichigo pay for his own ticket.

"It's not a date, right?"

The last four hours had been like that, up one minute down the next. Ichigo had had far less complicated dates with females. Weren't guys supposed to be easier? Ichigo caught himself on that thought and grabbed his burger, taking a vicious bite of it as he reprimanded himself. _It's _not_ a date_.

"So what do ya wanna do next?" Grimmjow asked, still chewing on his straw as he watched the wheel's in Ichigo's brain move.

"I'm running out of money." Ichigo grumbled and Grimmjow bit down hard on the poor defenseless plastic straw.

"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty." he practically purred around the straw.

Ichigo continued to scowl and Grimmjow leaned forward again, unclenching his jaw and setting the cup on the table in front of him. Ichigo wasn't aware that he was now worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he scowled at Grimmjow's grinning face but he did feel it when Grimmjow's fingertips brushed against the back on his hand. Ichigo's eyes widened and Grimmjow's grin did as well.

"So?"

Ichigo's nostrils flared a bit before he took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I wanna see that one movie. With the killer fish."

Grimmjow's grin grew to impossible proportions and he stroked his fingertips down the back of Ichigo's hand as he slowly pulled back and sat up straight.

"_Piranha_ it is."

At the ticket booth Ichigo stood behind Grimmjow with his arms crossed over his chest and his face angled towards the ground to hide the fact that he face was red. It didn't work very well seeing as how both his ears and the back of his neck were red as well. Grimmjow offered to get Ichigo something from the snack bar but Ichigo refused until Grimmjow mentioned strawberry ICEE's. Ichigo ordered a large and Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Ichigo's face when he took his first "spoonful" of the flavored ice drink.

"Good?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo opened his eyes again.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks. I love these things."

They took their seats in the back of the theater, hidden from the sparsely filled room and settled in to wait for the previews to start. Grimmjow put his sneaker clad feet up on the back of the chair in front of him and sighed. Ichigo frowned.

"You aren't supposed to do that." he said and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ya said that last time."

"At least wait 'til the lights go off."

Grimmjow sighed and looked over at Ichigo. "Kiss me and I will."

Ichigo scowled and looked away, ignoring Grimmjow and making the blue haired man grin again.

"Ya know that you're cute when you pout, don't you?"

"I _am_ _not_ cute." Ichigo said, turning in his comfortable seat to face Grimmjow. "And I don't pout."

"I call bullshit on that one, my little cupcake." The lights began to dim and Grimmjow put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. The movie's starting."

Ichigo scowled and turned. "Not the movie. Previews." he said under his breath, unaware that Grimmjow heard and chuckled quietly because of it.

The previews felt like they took forever to be done with and when the movie finally started Ichigo forced himself to relax. Grimmjow eventually dropped his feet back to the floor and sat up straighter, leaning closer to Ichigo so he could rest an elbow on the arm rest. Ichigo didn't notice at first when fingertips brushed the back of his hand like they had during dinner but when he felt them on his palm, he looked down sharply at his hand to see Grimmjow's larger one practically covering his. He wanted to pull his hand away but what Grimmjow was doing felt kind of nice, soothing, and he couldn't make himself do it. Instead he looked up to convey a bit of displeasure but that died a swift death when he saw the look on Grimmjow's face. They must have looked up at the same time and their eyes met and locked for the millionth time that evening. Ichigo swallowed over the sudden desert in his mouth and parted his lips to lick at them. Grimmjow made a sympathetic gesture before leaning a bit forward and stopping himself.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo's eyes dropped to Grimmjow's mouth and he shook his head. "No." he whispered and Grimmjow titled his head as he moved forward a bit more, faces inches apart.

"Can I do it anyway?"

Ichigo whined and hoped Grimmjow didn't hear it as he nodded once, slowly. Grimmjow bit his lip before closing the distance between and pressing their lips together. He hummed slightly before parting his lips and kissing Ichigo again, this time pressing a little harder and sucking as he pulled back again. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open to see Grimmjow smirking at him. Ichigo looked between lips and eyes before reaching up and pulling Grimmjow close again by his shirt. Grimmjow made a small, surprised noise before he realized Ichigo's tongue was gliding across his upper lip. He groaned quietly and opened his mouth, letting his own tongue touch against Ichigo's. Ichigo shuddered and slipped his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth, moaning when Grimmjow sucked on it. Grimmjow pulled back and licked his lips.

"What made you change yer mind?" he asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"Shut up or I'll change it back."

Grimmjow nodded. "I can handle that."

One of Grimmjow's hands slid behind Ichigo's neck and they both moved forward again, lips and tongues tasting, and hands beginning to roam. One of Ichigo's hands began to slide down Grimmjow's chest and rested over his right pectoral. Grimmjow's fingers teased their way into Ichigo's hair and he pulled back to comment on the texture.

"Did you actually style your hair tonight?"

Dark brown eyes opened and glared at Grimmjow. "Do you want to make out or what?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Sorry. Of course I do."

"Then shut the hell up and quit stopping."

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's ear and whispered huskily, "Yes, sir." and Ichigo shuddered almost violently.

Grimmjow chuckled and started to slowly tease the shell of Ichigo's ear with his tongue and teeth, slowly making his way down to Ichigo's jaw line and nibbling his way across that. Ichigo was practically panting and one hand moved to the back of Grimmjow's hair, finding it soft and silky smooth. How had he never noticed that before? Grimmjow scraped his bottom teeth along the underside of Ichigo's jaw before licking at the skin and finally reaching Ichigo's waiting lips.

"You taste like an ICEE." Grimmjow breathed.

"You taste like your hamburger." Ichigo responded with far too much heat as he pulled Grimmjow in for a deep kiss.

Grimmjow growled and reached for the armrest, starting to lift it before Ichigo pulled back and stopped him.

"Wait. My drink." Ichigo panted and moved it to another cup holder before yanking up the armrest himself and scooting closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned and scooted as close as he could to Ichigo without actually pulling Ichigo into his lap, placing a hand on Ichigo's now exposed hip. Grimmjow fingered the skin where the shirt had ridden up and let his tongue move with Ichigo's. Push, dance, retreat. Again. Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow's hair but it didn't seem like he wanted to stop so Grimmjow continued with what he was doing and the hand on Ichigo's hip moved to the small of his back. Ichigo sucked in a breath and pulled back enough to say, "Cold." before kissing Grimmjow again, grateful for the chance at getting air. He'd almost forgotten he needed that. Grimmjow's hand moved up Ichigo's spine and Ichigo shivered, pulling out of the kiss to catch his breath and nuzzle at Grimmjow's neck.

"Fuck." Grimmjow panted and he tried to slow the beating of his heart. That had been the first time he'd actually _really_ kissed Ichigo when he was sober and not on camera. It was amazing.

"I can't." Ichigo breathed. "Please. Can we stop now?"

Grimmjow's first reaction was to say, "Hell no!" but he pulled back to look at Ichigo's flushed face and even in the dark Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo was teetering on the edge of sensation. Grimmjow wanted, oh how he wanted, to push Ichigo passed that but a part of him reminded that he needed to take things just a _bit_ slower than he really wanted to.

"Yeah. Okay, yeah." Grimmjow nodded and smoothed his hand through Ichigo's hair.

"Sorry." Ichigo said as he pulled back and looked at his lap.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and blew it out in a rush. "Don't be. I got a little carried away."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I…." Ichigo stopped and shook his head.

Grimmjow frowned at the face Ichigo was making and bent to place a chaste kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

"Whatever. It's fine, right?"

Ichigo jerked a shoulder and looked back up at the movie, realizing that the end credits were just starting.

"Holy shit, how long were we kissing?" Ichigo said suddenly and far too loudly.

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed when several heads turned in their direction and was amazed that Ichigo didn't squeak and hide behind the chairs. As it was they waited for the credits to end the theater to empty before they finally made their way outside again. Grimmjow stretched his arms over his head and Ichigo wrinkled his nose when he heard several vertebrae pop.

"So, anything else you wanna do? They have a bitchin' arcade a couple blocks down." Grimmjow said with a grin and Ichigo snorted.

"I hate arcades. They're so loud and they usually smell funny."

"They do not!"

Ichigo smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets as far as they would go. "Do too. Get a bunch of stinky losers all crammed into one room with no windows and it's not going to smell pretty."

Grimmjow smirked. "Are you calling me a stinky loser?"

Ichigo grinned. "I didn't say that did I?"

"You implied it." Grimmjow said, walking up beside Ichigo and hitting his shoulder against Ichigo's.

Ichigo continued to grin as he looked down at the cracked sidewalk. "You, I guess, are an exception to the rule."

Grimmjow bit his lower lip and decided against kissing Ichigo in public. He wasn't stupid enough to ruin everything now. Instead he took a deep breath and stepped back, running a hand back through his hair before speaking again.

"Is there any place you'd like to go? It's barely ten." Grimmjow was actually quite exhausted from the night before but whatever Ichigo wanted to do was fine with him. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he didn't care what they did. Just being with Ichigo was nice.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. I've had enough drinking for a while and you aren't old enough to go bar hoping anyway."

"Oh fuck you. Less than two weeks and I'll be twenty-one."

Ichigo laughed and pulled a hand from his pocket to try and cover his smile. "Sorry."

"Make it up to me?" Grimmjow pressed and smiled when Ichigo's brow furrowed a bit.

"What?"

Grimmjow sidled closer and brushed his shoulder against Ichigo's chest. "Buy me an ice cream cone." he said in a deep and sexy voice.

It threw Ichigo off enough that his mouth opened and his eyes darkened a bit before he realized what Grimmjow had _actually_ said. He rolled his eyes and pushed Grimmjow away from him.

"Fine."

Grimmjow whooped and grinned before leading Ichigo to his favorite ice cream shop.

"Sweet. I want blackberry and Oreo cookies in it."

Ichigo frowned. "What? They don't make stuff like that."

Grimmjow chuckled and looked back as Ichigo caught up. "They do at Cold Stone Creamery."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless, shaking his head at how excited Grimmjow was getting the closer they got to the shop. Once they arrived at the shop, and waited in line for what felt like forever, they finally got up to the counter where Grimmjow gleefully placed an order. Ichigo watched in awe as the man behind the counter threw all the ingredients down and began to mix them together with a utensil that resembled a spatula.

"Whoa." Ichigo said as he looked through the glass window separating the customers from the food and Grimmjow grinned.

"I know, right? You should get one."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't really like ice cream, but that is definitely cool."

"Sacrilege."

Grimmjow grabbed his ice cream and the two headed back outside as the shop was filled even though it was trying to close up. Grimmjow shoved his cone at Ichigo and told him to taste it but Ichigo tried to refuse.

"Oh, come on. One little taste is _not_ going to hurt you. Please?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and catching a bit of cream and cookie when he did. The blackberry was tart and mingled with the vanilla ice cream that had been used as a base and Ichigo had always liked Oreos. He licked his lips as he pulled away and nodded.

"Okay it's good. Now get it out of my face."

Grimmjow chuckled and turned the cone to lick over the same spot Ichigo had just tasted, keeping his eyes locked on Ichigo's.

"Let's go for a drive." Grimmjow suggested and Ichigo smiled. He couldn't believe that he was having fun tonight and he was glad that he had agreed to go out with Grimmjow even if he still wouldn't admit that it had been, and still was, a date.

"Alright, but finish the ice cream first.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother."

For some reason that made Ichigo laugh and Grimmjow frowned at him and pulled his ice cream away from his mouth.

"It's not funny. It's weird."

Ichigo took one look at Grimmjow's face before bursting out in another fit of laugher at what he saw. Not thinking, Ichigo stepped closer to Grimmjow and leaned in, catching the bit of ice cream that had dripped on Grimmjow's chin with his tongue.

"God, you're messy like a kid when you eat too." he said as he pulled away to look up into Grimmjow's wide eyes.

"Did you just…?"

"Hurry up and eat that." Ichigo interrupted and walked on ahead of Grimmjow, embarrassed by what he had just done. "I wanna go for that drive." he called over his shoulder and refused to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

The blue haired man nearly dropped the ice cream in the nearest trash and dragged Ichigo down an alley to fuck him silly before he caught on to what was happening but instead decided to try and eat the ice cream as quick as he could without getting brain freeze. He failed miserably and sucked in a breath through his teeth when the cold hit his brain and he stopped walking. Ichigo stopped as well, looking back and chuckling at what he saw: Grimmjow with a fist to his forehead and his eyes shut tight as he breathed deeply in and out through his clenched teeth, his other hand trying desperately to hold the ice cream upright until the pain passed.

"Idiot." Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow slit open one of his eyes to look at him.

"Shut up." Grimmjow said, making Ichigo laugh as he waited for Grimmjow to catch up with him again.

A part of Ichigo didn't want the night to end but when midnight rolled around and Grimmjow's car pulled up to his apartment complex he figured it was best to end it on a high note. The small kiss he had intended to give Grimmjow before he bailed out of the car turned almost immediately into an impassioned one as the both of them seemed to have trouble keeping their hands from each other. Grimmjow wanted to come up with him but didn't dare ask or push yet and Ichigo was surprisingly thinking just about the same thing. He wanted Grimmjow to come up, wanted to kiss and touch and maybe more but he was scared to do that. Things were getting a little too real for him now. He'd just admitted to himself the day before that he was gay; just admitted to himself that he was attracted to Grimmjow. He wasn't ready for anything else, no matter how bad his body wanted it.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss, panting and gasping for breath. "I should go inside." he said and Grimmjow nodded, clearing his throat.

"Yeah. Probably."

"I… had fun tonight." Ichigo stalled, hand still on the door handle but not yet moving.

"Me too." Grimmjow answered in a hushed tone before grinning. "So next time can we actually call it a date?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened the door before stepping out and standing. He stretched and sighed before leaning back into the car, his knee resting on the seat, and kissing Grimmjow's cheek.

"Maybe." he said before pushing back out of the car, slamming the door and nearly running to his apartment.

Grimmjow was shocked and horny as fuck but he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He turned the car back on and drove out of the parking lot as he thought up new things he could do with Ichigo the next time they went out. The shit had better let it be called a date next time.

* * *

_Love is a wild animal  
It breathes you it looks for you  
It nests upon broken hearts  
and goes hunting when there are kisses and candles  
It sucks tightly on your lips  
and digs tunnels through your ribs  
It drops softly like snow  
First it gets hot then cold in the end it hurts

* * *

_

A/N YAY! I actually finished it in one sitting :D I'm pretty happy with this and I hope you all enjoyed the first non-date for Grimm and Ichi ;p The song that plays on Shiro's iPod is called lollipop 2 by Big Band, listen to it to find out when Grimmjow was so shocked to hear it coming from Shiro's playlist.

To twilightwarwolf : Honey, I can't respond to you if you don't sign in to review. Yes, I read each and every one of these reviews and I do my best to respond as quickly as possible. Doesn't always happen, but I _AM_ just one little Mistress. Regretably I cannot do everything. *raises fists and shouts outrage at the gods*

Anywho~ hehe, I hope you all enjoyed it and please stop by the fanclub over at dA and check out the wonderful artwork done by some very talented fans. Link is on my profile page. Thanks for reading and I look forward to you comments!

Enjoy~

~Penny


	12. Rein Raus

Rein Raus

* * *

_Ich bin der Reiter  
du bist das Ross  
ich steige auf  
wir reiten los  
du stöhnst  
ich sag dir vor  
ein Elefant im Nadelöhr_

_Rein Raus_

* * *

Shiro fell forward on the bed, panting and body feeling numb and yet tingly all at the same time. He hated and loved this feeling so, _so_ much. Another body collapsed on his back before slowly rolling off him and giggling. Shiro would have sneered had he been able to but he still hadn't recovered yet from the mind numbing orgasm he'd just had. A smooth hand reached up to rub at his back and he managed to shake it off. The person in bed next to him giggled again.

"Shiro Baby. This is the second time you've called me over this _week_. How's that crush of yours going?" A lilting voice purred and Shiro growled.

"Go to hell, bitch."

More giggling.

"That doesn't sound like fun. I'd rather fuck you again." The body on the bed shifted and a hand reached down to roughly cup Shiro's ass. "Unlike a guy, I don't need time for my _cock_ to recover so I'm ready again when you are."

Shiro closed his eyes and buried his face in the mattress. The only reason he was okay with this situation was because Yoruichi, the woman he was currently in bed with, knew how to keep her mouth shut and... it was the only way he could feel good about letting someone fuck him in the ass. If it was a girl doing it, it wasn't gay, right? _Right_? Right. Shiro nodded and looked back over his shoulder at Yoruichi as she got to her knees behind him.

"Do it harder this time." he said before looking forward again.

Yoruichi grinned and pushed the long sweaty bangs off her forehead. "Oh don't worry. I'll hit you nice and hard this time, Shiro Baby."

Shiro closed his eyes and grit his teeth, knowing he would love every minute of what was about to happen to him.

* * *

Shiro woke to someone pounding on his front door and he, not for the first time, wished he could legally own a gun. Criminal records sucked. Groaning, Shiro rolled out of bed and stood, wincing as his back spasmed and nearly dropped him to the floor. Fuckin' Yoruichi. He'd said "harder" not "break me". Shiro didn't bother to grab anything to cover himself as he practically limped to the door and pulled it open. Grimmjow, used to Shiro answering the door in all states of undress, made sure he looked straight into Shiro's eyes as he spoke.

"The fuck man? I called like three times and no one answered?"

"What're you, my _mother_?" Shiro grumbled as he dropped the door handle and walked slowly to the kitchen for something to drink.

Grimmjow let himself inside and shut the door behind him before crossing the small living room to the couch. Shiro grabbed a bottle of orange juice and pulled off the cap, drinking straight from the bottle, before belching loudly and throwing it back in the refrigerator.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked and Grimmjow grinned.

"I'm in a good mood and bored."

Shiro smirked and opened his mouth when someone cleared their throat. Shiro looked over to see Yoruichi coming out of the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to leave. Shiro held up a finger at Grimmjow and frowned at Yoruichi.

"Takin' off?"

"Yeah. Thanks though. Call me if you need help again." Yoruichi kissed Shiro's cheek and giggled a little before smiling at Grimmjow and taking her leave.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "Her?"

Shiro frowned and shook his head. "Naw. She's a lesbian."

Both Grimmjow's eyebrows went up into his hairline and he blinked at Shiro.

"So… why are you naked and why was she in yer room?"

"Don't ask so many fuckin' questions." Shiro said before retreating to his room to put some clothes on.

Grimmjow just shook his head and waited, grabbing a book off the coffee table and chuckling when he saw it was all about Harley Davidsons. Shiro loved those things but he was too chicken shit to get one himself. By the time Shiro was dressed Grimmjow had long since lost interest in the book and was playing with the things in his pocket. His wallet, his phone, his keys, two tickets stubs from the night before. Grimmjow smiled at the memory of his non-date with Ichigo and bit his lip a little.

"The fuck's up with that chick look?" Shiro said as he walked back into the living room.

"Nothin'. Had a good night last night is all."

Shiro frowned. "What?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shoved the ticket stubs back into his pocket before answering.

"I told you, I went out with Ichigo last night."

Shiro's mouth tightened and he walked back to the kitchen before answering.

"I thought Cutie didn't like you."

Grimmjow grunted and smirked. "Don't call him that. He might be my boyfriend soon."

A glass broke and Grimmjow frowned, looking towards the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Dropped somethin'." Shiro said, looking down at the shards of glass at his bare feet.

"Be more careful, stupid. I'm bored, but not bored enough to spend the day with you getting stitches." Grimmjow grumbled and leaned back on the couch.

"So what do ya wanna do?"

Shiro was still staring at the glass as he remembered a conversation he had had with Yoruichi the night before. They had been taking a break, Shiro usually liked to do it as much as he could stand when he called her over so he had to do it as little as possible, when Yoruichi had announced that she was throwing a party the following weekend.

"Shiro Baby, you should come. All gays and I'm pretty sure no one will know who you are."

"I'm not going to some fag party, Yoruichi. Drop it." Shiro practically spat.

"Jesus, Shiro. Look, one of these days you are going to want to get fucked by a guy. You said it yourself, you hate doing it with me where you can see my tits, right?"

Shiro frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't hate yer tits." he said, emphasizing his words by reaching over and squeezing one of them.

"But you don't want to see them while I fuck you." Shiro glared at the ceiling hard and nodded.

"Then come. Be anonymous. Fuck some random guy and never talk to him again." Yoruichi smoothed back some of the hair on Shiro's forehead. "It'll be great. Trust me."

Shiro shook himself and realized the glass was still at his feet and he was still in the kitchen staring at it. Thin white eyebrows pulled together and Shiro cleared his throat.

"Actually… I have stuff to do today." he called out and Grimmjow frowned.

"Like what?"

"Just fucking stuff, asshole. Quit bein' so nosy." Shiro snapped and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Fuck. Didn't you just get laid? Relax a bit Shiro."

"I'm serious." Shiro said as he bent to pick up the larger pieces of glass off the floor. "I've got a butt ton of homework and studying to do. And today's my only free day to do everything for the next week."

Grimmjow sighed dramatically. "Fine." he said at length. "Maybe I'll go bug Ichigo at work later or something." Grimmjow grinned at that idea and turned to the kitchen.

"You need help with that?"

Shiro looked up sharply before sneering a grin at Grimmjow. "No I don't need yer fuckin' help. Wha'do I look like, a fuckin' chick?"

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever. Go smoke some pot and call that girl back. You obviously didn't get enough last night."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Alright then. Have fun with your brain and books today."

Shiro nodded and continued to clean up the glass without cutting himself. Grimmjow turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him and Shiro waited for as long as he could before he exploded. He stood and took a deep breath before he began tearing cupboards open and ripping items of shelves. Glass shattered, metal clanged, plastic made hollow sounds in between as Shiro tore his kitchen to pieces. It felt like he'd been at it forever but his kitchen was small enough that it had probably been close to a minute. He stood in the middle of it all, panting and looking around himself at what he'd done.

"Fuckin'…."

He slowly waded out of the mess, careful to miss the glass, and grabbed up his phone, dialing a recently frequently used number. He tried to control his breathing before anyone answered.

"Why did I know you were going to be calling me again?" Yoruichi asked in way of answering the phone.

"That party next weekend? I'm in."

"YES! Oh God, Shiro, I'm so happy you finally decided to come to one of these. I promise you will have a good time. I'll make sure of it."

"Whatever. I need a ride somewhere." Shiro announced and Yoruichi laughed.

"Where too, Shiro Baby?"

Shiro looked back at his kitchen and sighed.

"Walmart."

* * *

Ichigo answered the front door and scowled at a grinning Shinji. Shinji stepped inside, kicked off his shoes, dragged Ichigo over to the couch and forced him to sit before he began to pepper him with questions about his date with Grimmjow.

"It… wasn't a date." Ichigo started and Shinji balled his fist before ramming it in Ichigo's shoulder and then sticking a long, thin finger in the younger man's face.

"No more of that you big idiot. It was a _date_. D. A. T. E. Date. Deal with it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever…."

"Not whatever. _Date_."

"Fine. _Date_."

Shinji grinned widely and clapped his hands together. "You admitted it." he sang and Ichigo blushed.

"Now spill."

Ichigo recounted the night before as best he could, stopping and pouring out more details when Shinji wasn't satisfied with an explanation. By the time he was finished he was tired again but he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from tilting almost permanently.

"Oh my God. You are so in love." Shinji said and Ichigo's face paled.

"Sh-shut up. I'm not… there's no _way_… I just met this guy Shinji!"

Shinji only grinned. "Fine. Whatever you say, Ichigo."

Ichigo glared and looked away from the blond, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the wall above the TV.

"Anyway. That's not the only reason I came over. We are going to a party next weekend. Mostly for gays but there are swingers there that Nnoi and I like to play with sometimes. Anyway, there's some cute boys there that will _love _to get their hands on some fresh meat."

Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "Shinji, I'm not…."

"I'm kidding Ichigo. But you are coming whether you want to or not because Nnoi always leaves me alone at these things and I want to show off my newly gay hot friend."

"Shut up."

"So, that means I want you dressed to impress, Ichi. Just… go naked and we'll paint the word 'sex' on yer chest." Shinji grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know! A little gold thong to cover yer shame."

Ichigo hit Shinji to the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Idiot."

"I can't believe you didn't invite him up." Shinji grumbled suddenly, changing topics.

Ichigo sighed and stood up to get himself a glass of water, running his fingers back through his hair and messing with it a bit before dropping his hand to his side.

"I… God. I really wanted to." he admitted and Shinji bit his lip as his grin grew. "But…."

"But…?"

Ichigo grabbed a glass from the cupboard and pulled open the refrigerator for the water. He filled his glass and put the pitcher away, taking a sip from the glass before answering Shinji.

"But I couldn't." Shinji frowned. "I'm not…."

"What do you mean you're not ready? You two have already fucked and made out and you sucked his dick on your birthday."

Ichigo winced at the words for how harsh they sounded and he nodded his head. "Yeah but that was before… all that stuff _after_ my birthday. I'm not… ready."

Shinji's frown deepened before he sighed and stood. "Fine. Yer still goin' with me though."

Ichigo smiled. "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

_I'm thinking of you_

_From: Grimm_

_10:37am 07/19/09_

Ichigo blinked down at the screen on his phone and frowned. _What?_ Ichigo continued to stare, not really able to process what he was seeing. Shinji looked up from the needle he was threading and frowned at Ichigo.

"What?"

"That's… that's what I wanna know." Ichigo muttered and cocked his head the side.

Shinji scooted closer on the couch and squinted at the screen on Ichigo's phone.

"Who's that from?"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo mumbled and Shinji's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my _God_." Shinji squealed and stood up. "This is like… oh, this is so _cute_."

"What does he mean… he's _thinking about me_?" Ichigo asked and Shinji ignored him.

"I wonder how hot the sex is going to be when you two finally fuck behind camera." Shinji wondered out loud and it slowly began to dawn on Ichigo what the text could mean.

His face began to pale a little and his mouth opened.

"What…? Why would he…?"

"Because he _likes_ you." Shinji sang and bounced off without Ichigo really listening to him.

Ichigo shook his head and felt his heart pound in his chest, his palms go damp and his skin tingle. He bit his lip and replied to Grimmjow's text.

_Stop it_

_From: Cupcake_

_10:43am 07/19/09_

Ichigo moved to put his phone away when it signaled another incoming text. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at it, a small smile tugging at his lips at what he saw, though he wasn't sure why.

_No_

_From: Grimm_

_10:43am 07/19/09_

Shinji watched Ichigo from the kitchen as he smiled at his phone and grinned. Watching love blossom was Shinji's _favorite _hobby.

* * *

Ichigo got a call Tuesday morning from Shunsui, begging him to fill in for an actor that had been put in the hospital for food poisoning. It was a short film they were doing and he was going to be the top position for the entire thing; no switching. The parameters were: blow job, a little fingering, then at least three positions while fucking. Ichigo wrote it all down on a pad of paper and nodded.

"Yeah sure. I can do that." he said, capping the pen he had used to write everything down. "When?"

"Actually… in about two hours. Sorry for the short notice, but…."

Ichigo looked at the calendar and saw that he wasn't scheduled to work at _Kandi Flipz_ for a couple days yet for he was free to do the film.

"Just tell me where and I'm there."

Ichigo jotted down the address and hung up before stripping out of his clothes and hopping into the shower. He needed to do a quick trim but he knew he was otherwise camera ready. Shinji made him go to his neighbor's salon to get waxed just about every week and Ichigo thanked his heritage that he had little hair on his body to begin with; that shit was painful. He was actually really looking forward to getting to top today as he so rarely got to do it. At work he was too often put in an exclusive bottoming position and hardly ever got a role for exclusive topping. With Shinji he wasn't _allowed_ to fuck him, as per Shinji and Nnoi's "rules" in regards to their open relationship. He liked that the guys he was usually with in that way were smaller than him and slightly feminine. He supposed that helped him before he'd realized he was gay and wondered if his taste would remain the same now that he knew what he had been doing. Ichigo stepped out of the shower and dried himself thoroughly before retreating to his room to change his clothes. He liked to be perfectly clean when he went to a shoot and that meant everything had to be changed.

He made sure to run the AC in the car the entire way over so that he wouldn't sweat and parked as close as he could get to the place as possible. He was working at the studio today but he didn't mind it. He felt less like he was invading someone else's space when they did it at the studio. He stepped inside the building and closed the door, pulling his cell phone out and turning it completely off before he got too close to set. Aizen, the near silent director, got scary angry when he heard cell phones during scenes. He met Shunsui first and shook his hand, almost fully successful in stopping the ingrained bow from happening.

"Glad you could make it, Ichigo. You are always reliable and I like that about you."

"Heh, thanks." Ichigo said, feeling a little embarrassed about the praise especially with what it was in regards to.

"Well, you even made it before your other half, so sit down and relax until he gets here."

That was easy enough. Ichigo grabbed a bottled water and sat in one of the metal chairs always on hand at the studio as he waited. He heard the door slam open shortly after he had gotten comfortable and he stood, looking back towards the entrance to see who had arrived. Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyes went comically wide when he saw who it was he was going to be working with that day. Who he was going to be _topping_ that day. The other man looked his way and stopped, sapphire eyes widening and hand stopping midway through pushing back thick blue hair. Ichigo watched a perfect mouth form the words, "Oh shit." before blue eyes averted themselves and Grimmjow walked away from Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and looked at the floor, suddenly _very_ confused.

Grimmjow was certain he was going to have a heart attack; his heart was beating so fast his ribs hurt. What the hell was Ichigo doing there? Why had Shunsui called _Ichigo_ of all the other people he could have called? Grimmjow took a deep breath and walked to Shunsui's office, rapping once on the door before entering.

"Oh good you're here."

"Why him?" Grimmjow said quietly, leaning over Shunsui's desk and resting his palms on wood.

"I thought you _liked_ working with him." Shunsui asked, face full of surprise.

"Not like _this_!" Grimmjow insisted, standing up straight and taking another deep breath.

"Give me a good reason and I'll let you back out." Shunsui said with an agreeable tone.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and growled a little defensively.

"You know I don't have one." he hissed.

Shunsui smiled and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him.

"Well, then. Get out there and get ready."

Grimmjow sneered at Shunsui a moment longer before he turned out of the room and stomped to an ice chest sitting close to the set. Ichigo was standing next to it still and Grimmjow pulled up short, brow furrowing again and lip disappearing between teeth. Ichigo looked away and his stomach started to roll a bit from the sudden nerves. Grimmjow cleared his throat and let out a breath.

"Hey."

Ichigo nodded. "Hey."

They hadn't seen each other since the "date" on Saturday, even though Grimmjow had tried to on multiple occasions they had always missed each other. Grimmjow didn't really look happy to see Ichigo right now and it made him feel a little sick. Ichigo sighed and bit his lip, looking down and away from Grimmjow.

"They might be able to find someone else if you're that opposed to doing this with me." Ichigo said quietly, frowning the entire time he spoke.

Grimmjow blew out his breath and rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Ichigo and lowered his head, speaking low so that only Ichigo could hear him.

"It's not like that. I just…," Grimmjow reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fuck. Look. I… just don't… hold anything I do against me later. Please?"

Ichigo frowned and looked up at Grimmjow, their heads almost bumping with how close they were. _ Well, at least he would most definitely never need a fluffer around Grimmjow,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he inhaled Grimmjow's scent before meeting his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Grimmjow frowned and looked away, his face heating a little as he angled his head closer to Ichigo's ear.

"It's… a little embarrassing okay. Just… don't say anything about it."

"Don't say anything about…."

"Alright boys, places."

Grimmjow took a deep breath and walked onto the set where a large bed was made especially for them, stopping close to the bed and turning to wait for Ichigo. Ichigo shook himself and tried to relax so he wouldn't be too flustered on camera. If he didn't do a good job he had no one to blame but himself. As soon as the camera started rolling they were supposed to start kissing and he had to be ready and willing to do that, even if he did feel weird because of Grimmjow's attitude today. Grimmjow cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before opening his eyes and smiling at Ichigo, seemingly in a much more relaxed mood all of the sudden. Ichigo frowned a bit before smirking back and stepping up close to him.

"Roll in 3… 2…." a soft voice said and Ichigo took a quick breath before reaching up and curling his fingers around the back of Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow had the chance to smirk back just before Ichigo's lips touched his and he closed his eyes, letting his fingers start to play at the hem of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo opened his mouth and sucked on Grimmjow's lower lip, biting it as soon as he was able. Grimmjow sighed and felt his body relax as he opened his mouth and let his tongue play upon Ichigo's upper lip. The hand on the back of Grimmjow's neck flexed before tightening and pulling Grimmjow closer. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's lip with his teeth and opened his mouth, letting his tongue meet with Grimmjow's before sliding inside. Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's tongue and lifted his shirt a little, running the tips of his fingers over Ichigo's now exposed skin. Ichigo shivered and pulled out of the kiss bringing his other hand up to Grimmjow's chest and resting it on the bulge of muscle underneath fabric.

"Quit makin' this personal." Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's lips and Ichigo shivered again.

"Sorry." he whispered back before shoving his tongue in Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow groaned and pressed his hips into Ichigo, rubbing his arousal against Ichigo's thigh and drinking down Ichigo's moan. Grimmjow's hands grabbed the hem of Ichigo's shirt and pulled it up, backing out of the kiss so he could yank it over Ichigo's head. Ichigo put his arms up and barely gave Grimmjow time to pull the shirt completely off him before he was yanking Grimmjow's shirt off as well and pulling him back in for another kiss. Ichigo reached up and pinched Grimmjow's nipple hard and Grimmjow hissed as he pulled out of the kiss. Ichigo's eyes stared into his and Grimmjow's composure cracked a little. He let out a shaky breath and pulled Ichigo as close as he could, burying his face in Ichigo's neck for a moment before licking and biting it. Ichigo breathed out and let his head fall back as he reached for the button on Grimmjow's jeans. Grimmjow was bare beneath and Ichigo felt his mouth water as the loose jeans fell from his grasp, sucking in a breath when Grimmjow did the same to _his_ pants. Grimmjow's hand eagerly cupped Ichigo's hard cock and pressed the heel of his hand against the tip. Ichigo reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Grimmjow's cock and used the grip to guide Grimmjow closer. Grimmjow bit his lip and pulled away from Ichigo's neck, looking down into dark chocolate eyes and leaning in for another kiss. Grimmjow suddenly dropped to his knees and Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's cock through the fabric of his bright yellow underwear. Ichigo bit his lip and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head, threading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair and letting his other arm hang at his side.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed the waist of the underwear with his teeth, pulling the elastic out and down so that the head of Ichigo's dick was exposed to the air. Ichigo sucked in a breath and looked down, watching Grimmjow's fingers hook over the waist of the underwear and pull down far enough to expose the first couple inches. Grimmjow let go of the underwear and they snapped back, holding Ichigo's cock flat against his lower abdomen. Grimmjow licked at the underside with the flat of his tongue, dipping the tip into the slit at the top before going back down again. Ichigo licked his lips and gripped Grimmjow's hair tighter, pushing his head forward and receiving a quite chuckle in response. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and smirked, licking his lips and reaching up to cup Ichigo's testicles.

Ichigo nodded his head, jerking Grimmjow's hair and lowering his voice. "Suck."

Grimmjow's eyes rolled a little and his brow furrowed as he leaned forward again and licked at Ichigo's exposed cock. His fingers pulled the fabric away again and pulled it down over Ichigo's ass before letting go and caressing the rounded muscle. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow licked him, kissed him and savored him and he swallowed as Grimmjow pulled his underwear down further and finally to his feet so he could kick them off. Grimmjow fisted a hand at the base of Ichigo's cock and took him in in one long sucking pull. Ichigo's head fell back and his hand tightened in Grimmjow's hair, guiding the large man down over his shaft and groaning when Grimmjow tightened his lips and pulled slowly back. Another hand came up and began to fondle Ichigo's balls and Ichigo let Grimmjow play a moment longer before he pulled him off and guided him towards the bed. He was nervous and eager to get on with things and the shoot was meant to be a short one with no stopping for stills. Ichigo stopped when the backs of Grimmjow's legs hit the edge of the bed and he reached up, placing both hands on Grimmjow's chest before grinning and pushing him down.

Grimmjow bounced twice before Ichigo was crawling over the top of him with a look he could only describe in that moment as liquid sex. Ichigo pressed his lips briefly to Grimmjow's before moving down and sucking a small nipple into his mouth. Grimmjow grit his teeth and sucked in a breath as he tried not to arch his back too far. He loved sex, all forms of sex really, but he always lost it a little when it was someone else fucking him. He was anticipating it too much now, probably because it was Ichigo who was going to be doing it today. He was having trouble staying in character, the one he usually used for shoots like these, and while it irritated him it made him more uneasy than anything. He just hoped Ichigo wouldn't be turned off when they finally got down to business and Grimmjow was really no longer able to control himself.

Ichigo trailed his fingers down Grimmjow's belly and feathered the tips over Grimmjow's cock before curling them around Grimmjow's testicles and rolling them. Grimmjow's breath came out in a rush and he lifted his head to watch Ichigo kiss his way down to Grimmjow's groin. Ichigo bypassed Grimmjow's cock in favor of sinking his teeth into a sharp hipbone. Grimmjow sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and spread his legs a little wider for Ichigo to settle between them. Ichigo kissed his way down, one hand sliding lower to the cleft in Grimmjow's ass. Ichigo hoped Grimmjow didn't feel his hands shaking but there really was nothing he could do about that. Grimmjow's upper body fell back to the bed and his titled his hips a little, bending one leg at the knee and spreading it further. Ichigo's tongue laved over one of Grimmjow's testicles while he reached blindly for the bottle of lube that should have been close by in wait. When his tongue was finally low enough to tickle over the skin near that cleft Grimmjow's hips jerked and the man moaned loudly. Ichigo stopped moving and looked up at Grimmjow's face with an expression full of surprise. If it had been on the schedule Ichigo would have explored that further but he knew he had to get things moving and he grinned when his hands finally closed around a large bottle of lube.

As Ichigo opened the bottle he pressed kisses along the underside of Grimmjow's cock, groaning when the other man groaned and licking to drag the sound out of him. Ichigo pulled away and squirted some of the gel on his fingers before capping it and tossing it to the side for later use. Ichigo got to his knees between Grimmjow's legs and looked down into now dark blue eyes. Ichigo's tongue sought out the corner of his own mouth as he slowly reached down and gently pushed Grimmjow's balls out of the way with the side of his hand. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered a bit before he regained a little composure and he reached down and cupped his own dick, pulling his testicles out of the way so Ichigo had better access to where they both knew he was going next. Ichigo bit his lip and touched a slick finger to Grimmjow's ass, probing slightly before pulling his hand away, sitting back and reaching for Grimmjow's wrist with his clean hand. Grimmjow frowned and Ichigo smirked.

"Roll over." Ichigo commanded in a dark and silky voice and Grimmjow barely suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him.

Grimmjow cleared his throat quietly and rolled over on the bed, sticking his ass up a little and pillowing his head on crossed forearms. Ichigo grinned and grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's hips, pulling his ass all the way up so that he was on his knees with his chest still touching the bed. Grimmjow closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he tried again to control himself. Ichigo looked down at the ass presented to him and suddenly forgot what he was supposed to be doing. It was so… enticing. He swallowed and reached out, groping Grimmjow's left butt cheek with his clean hand before moving his other to slick the gel between Grimmjow's cheeks. Grimmjow hissed and his body jerked forward a bit when it touched his skin, but mostly because it was a bit cold still. His breath came out in a rush and Ichigo watched the side of Grimmjow's face that he could see as he began to circle his finger around the twitching, puckered hole.

"Ahnng… fuck." Grimmjow groaned and buried his face in the bed.

Ichigo licked his lips and did it again, this time letting the very tip of the tip of his finger push inside. Grimmjow moaned loudly before stopping the sound abruptly. Ichigo's hand moved lower, caressing Grimmjow's balls before trailing back up to Grimmjow's hole again. He didn't wait and slipped the his middle finger inside to the first knuckle before stopping at starting wide eyed down at Grimmjow as the most delicious and deep throated groan tore from the man. Ichigo pushed it in further and Grimmjow's back arched more, his legs spreading further as well. By the time Ichigo had one finger seated inside Grimmjow he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to make it all the way through today. It was only one finger and Grimmjow was already starting to lose it. Ichigo pulled his hand back and pushed a second one in beside the first, marveling at how Grimmjow opened up for him. He was so hot, so silky smooth inside and Ichigo wanted to fuck him so bad his cock was twitching with every beat of his heart. He just wanted to pull his hand away and slip inside that dark heat and not come back out again until he'd made Grimmjow cum so hard he couldn't see straight. Three fingers in and Grimmjow's hips started to buck back into Ichigo's hand and soft, whining pants were coming from Grimmjow's still buried face. Ichigo placed his free hand in the middle of Grimmjow's back and pushed, forcing Grimmjow to arch further and letting his fingers reach even further inside. When the tip of one finger brushed against Grimmjow's prostate the man froze and tensed before pushing back hard on Ichigo's hand.

"Oh fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please stop teasing and fuck me."

Ichigo groaned at the words and the heat that came with them before abruptly pulling his hand away to search for the condom that should have been next to the lube. Object found, Ichigo ripped it open with his teeth and pulled the little bit of latex out before rolling it single-handedly over his cock. Ichigo rose up on his knees behind Grimmjow and placed his clean hand on the man's hip as he slicked the remaining lube on his other hand over his covered cock. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow's face as he lined his cock up at Grimmjow's entrance and their eyes locked. Ichigo licked his lips and pushed forward, hissing a bit at the tight tug as he eased inside. Grimmjow let out another deep moan and one hand gripped the edge of the mattress. Ichigo's eyes rolled closed as his head fell back and a shaky breath left him. He didn't allow himself to stop and pushed forward until he was in as far as he could go. Ichigo focused his eyes on Grimmjow's back, watching sweat form and a blush stain the skin on the back of his neck.

"Uhn, yeah. Yeah. Shit… move…." Grimmjow panted in a husky mumble and Ichigo pulled his hips back slowly, a soft moan leaving him as sensation rippled over his skin.

He snapped his hips forward just before he pulled all the way out and shuddered at the sound that Grimmjow made. Ichigo did it again, this time moving just a bit faster and not pulling out so far. Grimmjow rolled his hips and pushed back to meet each of Ichigo's slow thrusts, a quiet stream of curses coming from him as he panted. Ichigo's grip on Grimmjow's hip tightened and Ichigo shifted to the side so that the camera could get a good shot of him entering Grimmjow with each thrust. Grimmjow grunted and reached back with one hand, grabbing his ass and spreading it further for Ichigo. Ichigo groaned and pushed forward, harder and faster than before. He leaned back and used the hand holding on to Grimmjow's hip for leverage as he moved. Ichigo's breath caught and he stopped moving, growling as he pulled out of Grimmjow and flipped the man abruptly over. Grimmjow blinked up at Ichigo, confused for a moment and not given the time to arrange his thoughts when Ichigo grabbed both of his knees, spread him and plunged back inside him.

Grimmjow reached behind him and grabbed the edge of the bed again, his other hand seeking Ichigo's thigh. A litany of curses tumbled from his lips and his eyes rolled and tried to close as Ichigo's quick and sure pace wiped everything from his brain again. Ichigo's bottom lip was caught between his teeth and he slid his hands down to Grimmjow's hips, lifting his lower half off the bed and undulating his body. Grimmjow cried out and Ichigo choked on a moan as muscles flexed around him.

"Shi… ffff-uhn. Yes. Oh, fuck yes." Grimmjow moaned as he planted his feet on the mattress and lifted his hips himself.

Ichigo groaned and moved his own hips faster, the sound of slapping flesh joining the cursing pants to mingle in the air above them. Grimmjow made a small, whimpering sound before he kicked out and managed to flip Ichigo onto his back. Startled, Ichigo looked up and watched Grimmjow straddle him, grabbing his cock to hold in place as he slowly lowered himself back onto Ichigo's cock.

"Oh fucking God…." Ichigo moaned and his hands slid over Grimmjow's chest, brushing nipples, before settling on Grimmjow's hips again.

When Grimmjow was sure that Ichigo was as far in as he could go he opened his eyes and looked straight into Ichigo's before he rolled his hips and lifted himself a bit. Ichigo's eyes rolled and Grimmjow's head fell back as Grimmjow began to move over Ichigo, back arching and bowing in time with the rise and fall of his hips. Ichigo's breath hissed between his teeth as he tried to slow it but Grimmjow didn't give him a chance to. Leaning back, Grimmjow's rested a hand on one of Ichigo's knees and undulated his body, rolling his hips the moment he was seated again. Ichigo growled and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hips, holding him in place and bucking up hard into him.

"Ah! Ah, fuck yeah. Fuc… nng-ah. Ah shit, fuck me harder. Harder…."

Grimmjow's eyes were tightly closed, his head thrown back and his mouth open as his forceful exhales burned his throat dry. Ichigo's head rolled from side to side and he mumbled strings of words that together made no semblance of sense. Grimmjow's free hand reached down and he fisted his own cock, giving it a few hard tugs before he groaned loudly and ground his hips against Ichigo's. Ichigo's hips lifted and pulled back before snapping up and Grimmjow cried out, body going taut and back arching as his hand tightened over his cock and he came. Ichigo slammed into Grimmjow a couple more times before he roughly pushed the other man off him and pulled the condom off his throbbing cock. One hand curled behind Grimmjow's neck and the other grabbed Ichigo's cock as he began to stroke it vigorously. Grimmjow's lips parted and he took Ichigo's member in his mouth, barely able to sock but doing his best to get Ichigo off. Ichigo whined as he stroked and Grimmjow's wet mouth covered him. Hitching gasps made Ichigo pause in his strokes before he moaned wantonly and pulled out of Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow stopped Ichigo's from going too far and caught as much of Ichigo's cum on his tongue as he could. Ichigo looked down into Grimmjow's face and watched the man roll his cum around in his mouth with his tongue before pulling Ichigo's still hard cock into his mouth again. Ichigo whimpered and Grimmjow's tongue moved against him and the man pulled back again, licking his lips with a cum covered tongue as a slow smirk tilted his lips. Ichigo smiled stupidly and chuckled breathily.

"Fuck."

Grimmjow swallowed and grinned. "Fuck is right." he husked and the director called, "Cut."

* * *

Ichigo sat behind the wheel of his car and stared at his dashboard with blank eyes. He felt like Grimmjow was still around him and he couldn't feel his knees but he was happy he made it to his car alright. That… that had been the most amazing experience he had ever been through. He wanted to go back in and do it again but he didn't think his legs would take him that far just yet. The only downer on it all was when Grimmjow's eyes had cleared and he had completely closed himself off from Ichigo. Ichigo didn't get that but the sex had been too good for him to be able to worry on it. Yet.

Ichigo jumped and yelped when there was a tap at his window and he looked up to see an agitated Grimmjow standing outside his door. Ichigo frowned and rolled down his window. Grimmjow bit his lip and scowled before leaning down and placing his hands on the bottom of the open window.

"About… that. What happened in there…." Grimmjow started before rolling his eyes and sighing, hanging his head a moment. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sometimes I…."

"Ask me again." Ichigo cut Grimmjow off and the blue haired man looked up at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Ask me on a date again." Ichigo looked out the front windshield of his car with a blank expression and waited for Grimmjow to reply.

Grimmjow gaped and blinked before hesitantly starting.

"Will you… go out on a date with me?"

Ichigo turned his head and looked up at Grimmjow as a slow smile encompassed his face.

"Yes."

* * *

_I am the rider  
you are the horse  
I climb on  
we ride off  
you moan  
I whisper to you  
an elephant in the eye of a needle_

_In, out_

* * *

A/N Ahhhhh, I had so much fun writing this with all the lovely Duckies that made it to the special Valtentines Day LS Show. It was a good and productive day and thank you all for coming.

And now I wait to see what the response is on this particular chapter~~ *mwahahahahahahah*

Enjoy~

~Penny


	13. Eifersucht

Eifersucht

* * *

_Es kocht die Eifersucht_

* * *

Ichigo was relaxing in his regular seat behind the counter at _Kandi Flipz_, listening to whatever happened to come up in his playlist as he lazily played solitaire on his laptop. He was bored, beyond bored really, and it didn't help that he'd had a total of _one_ customer the entire day and the person had been in and out in less than three minutes. He liked that he could relax at this job but this was ridiculous. When the buzzer on the door sounded again Ichigo didn't bother to look up, instead he put a red Jack on a black Queen, smiled and looked for any more cards on the screen that he could move around.

"Well aren't you busily workin'."

Ichigo's head shot up and he nearly dropped the laptop that had been cradled in his lap as he dropped his feet from the top of the counter to the floor. Amused blue eyes regarded him before rolling and Ichigo's breath caught a little as the owner of those eyes leaned against the counter.

"Hey." Grimmjow said with a smirk as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Hey." Ichigo blushed and swallowed.

They hadn't seen each other since the shoot on Tuesday but they had talked since then. A lot. Ichigo was actually a little tired that day because the two had spent so long on the phone the night before. Grimmjow let his eyes take in every inch that he could see of Ichigo as he sat there looking up at him. He couldn't believe how quickly things were turning around between them and knew that had he known Ichigo would act this way after sex _that way_ he would have done it a lot sooner. He'd been so shocked after Ichigo had said yes to the that he had let the man drive off before he set up an actual time and date for their first _official_ date. That had been the reason, or part of it anyway, for Grimmjow's phone call later that night. They had ended up talking for four hours about nothing and everything and had only stopped when Grimmjow heard Ichigo's slow even breathing. It made his stomach flutter and he'd chuckled before saying good night quietly and hanging up. It hadn't been until after Grimmjow had woken up later that he realized he still hadn't set a date yet. The second time Ichigo had called him and Grimmjow was still smiling about it.

He'd almost had a heart attack when he saw his little Cupcake's name displayed on the screen of his phone and he answered it even though he had been in the middle of a conversation with Shiro at the time. He hadn't seen the look of near perfect hatred from the other man but he _had_ felt the sharp kick to his hip and heard the loud, "I was fuckin' talkin' to you, assfuck!"

"Hey, Cupcake." Grimmjow greeted him and he held up a hand for Shiro as he walked away.

Ichigo had sighed. "Don't call me that, please."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Grimmjow purred.

"I… we never… ya know. Set a date or time or anything."

Grimmjow felt a bit of his insides melt as he grinned and leaned against some building he'd been standing next to. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore.

"You free Friday?" Grimmjow asked and he heard Ichigo sigh.

"No. I'm being forced to go to this party with Shinji and Nnoi."

Grimmjow frowned, he'd never admit that he was actually pouting, and clicked his tongue.

"What about Saturday?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "S-Saturday is good. What, uh… what time? What should we do?"

Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

He could practically hear Ichigo roll his eyes and chuckled softly, not aware that a pair of gold eyes were burning fierce holes into his back as he spoke.

"Actually… my roommate is taking off tomorrow to see family back home until Monday. If you want… I can cook for you and we could watch movies or something. I know I won't want to go anywhere if I go out Friday."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and let his grin stretch, seeing this as an invitation of sex.

"I can be there any time you want me to, Cupcake."

Ichigo sighed but Grimmjow could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke again.

"Be there at seven."

Grimmjow had called Ichigo later that night and they had again talked until Ichigo had fallen asleep; again about nothing and everything.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, bringing Grimmjow back to the present.

"Want me to leave?" he asked, still grinning.

Ichigo scowled and set his laptop back on the counter. "No." he muttered and stood, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest as he regarded Grimmjow.

"So you decided what yer makin' me for dinner on out _date_?" Grimmjow asked, insanely happy that he was getting a home cooked meal from the guy he was currently crushing on.

Ichigo let out a breath and looked at the ceiling for a moment as he thought about it. The only thing he knew how to cook was whatever his sister had taught him back home. He had no idea what kind of foods Grimmjow liked and he was nervous about making something that the other man wouldn't be able to stomach.

"Uhm… how do you feel about… Japanese food?"

Grimmjow's grin fell and his brows pulled together briefly. "You… yer not only gonna make me food, but it's gonna be food you ate back in Japan?"

Ichigo scowled. "Yeah so? It's all I know how to cook."

"No! No, no, no. I… that'd be great. I've never had Japanese food so I'm curious."

"I was thinking just a hot pot. Those are easy and not really too overpowering depending on what you put in it." Ichigo rambled, watching Grimmjow move slowly around the counter and approach him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna come back there and kiss you." Grimmjow stated plainly and Ichigo's hands flew out in front of him.

"You can't do that while I'm at _work_." Ichigo insisted, taking a small step backwards and nearly tripping over his chair. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo wasn't, however, fending him off with the excuse of not _wanting_ to kiss but rather not wanting to get _caught_.

"Why are you backing up?" Grimmjow smirked. "You act like you're _scared_ or something."

"I am not!"

"Then quit backin' up and give me a kiss." Grimmjow pressed and Ichigo tripped over a loose shoestring, tumbling to the ground with a soft, "Umph."

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head as he stepped up to Ichigo's side and looked down at him.

"You fell." he pointed out with a wide grin and Ichigo glared up at him.

"No shit, asshole."

"That's gonna bruise my ego if you run away like that again." Grimmjow teased, holding out a hand to help Ichigo off the floor.

Ichigo took the hand offered and stood, having to lean back a little when Grimmjow went in for the kill.

"Stop." Ichigo whispered.

"Just a little one?" Grimmjow practically begged but covered it with a grin and a deep, seductive voice.

Grimmjow's breath fanned across Ichigo's cheek he was so close and Ichigo tried, really, _really_, hard to stick to his guns and hold to the "no" he had said before but in the end it was a futile effort. Ichigo turned his head and let his lips brush against Grimmjow's cheek before he took a small step backwards and looked the couple inches up into Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow made a noise so deep and animalistic, yet only loud enough to barely reach Ichigo's ears that Ichigo's knees went a little weak and his stomach quivered. Ichigo's eyes dropped to Grimmjow's mouth and he felt his body lean forward against his will; not that he wanted to stop himself at that point. The moment their lips touched the world dropped away and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling the man closer and sighing into the kiss. Lips parted, tongues sought each other out and both Ichigo and Grimmjow melted into each other. They didn't hear to buzzer on the door as someone entered behind them but they distinctly heard the loud and lilting voice.

"Oh my! Such youthful exuberance so early in the day."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back and took a deep breath as he fought what was sure to be a beautifully crimson blush from taking over his face. He looked over Grimmjow's shoulder and met the smiling eyes of his boss, Kisuke Urahara.

"It's five in the evening." Ichigo said as evenly as he could and Kisuke shrugged.

"Ah, but _I_ just woke up, so it's early in the day for _me_."

Kisuke set down a bag he had slung over his shoulder and stretched his arms above his head.

"So… is this your boyfriend." Kisuke asked with a smile as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"No!" Ichigo defended quickly and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Not yet." Grimmjow added, looking hungrily at Ichigo and wishing his boss would just go the hell away.

Ichigo couldn't meet Grimmjow's eyes after that comment because just the thought had his heart racing, his stomach rolling and his expectations soaring. He knew he wasn't even remotely ready to talk about seriously dating Grimmjow but the thought…. While it made him nervous, _very_ nervous, it wasn't like he didn't like it to at least some level; which scared him so he tried his best to stop thinking about it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still out of town." Ichigo asked, stepping away from Grimmjow and back to his post behind the register.

"I decided that I had enough sun and needed to come back here." Kisuke said, wandering aimlessly around the store as he spoke.

Ichigo scowled. "It's still sunny here." he said and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ah yes, it is, but… I was speaking a bit less literal, Ichigo." Kisuke smiled and Ichigo's scowl deepened. He _so_ did not get this man most of the time.

"Anyway, you'll have to tell your boyfriend to leave. I have things to discus with you."

Ichigo opened his mouth to negate the comment for a second time but Grimmjow cut him off.

"So I'll see you Saturday at seven?" Grimmjow spoke directly to Ichigo.

Ichigo finally looked at Grimmjow and nodded before his eyes darted away again. Grimmjow grinned and swooped down for a short but sweet peck on the lips before he was gone and Ichigo was alone with his boss. Kisuke watched Ichigo watch Grimmjow leave and chuckled to himself. _Ah_, he thought to himself fleetingly. _Young love_.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked, finally tearing his attention away from the door.

Kisuke grinned and chuckled again. "I want… to redesign," Kisuke stopped and spread his arms out as he finished his sentence. "the _whole_ store."

Ichigo gave the man a bland look that quickly turned to a confused one.

"What?"

Kisuke laughed again and returned to the counter, bending and pulling something out of his bag before setting a ripped and tattered notebook on the counter with a flourish. He looked up at Ichigo through his long and disheveled looking hair and smiled.

"I have a plan to make the store _even better_."

Ichigo pulled a face and rolled his eyes. "You're stoned. Why did I have to meet all the fucking stoners in Arizona?" he grumbled and Kisuke laughed.

"Because we're more fun. Now sit down and listen to me or I'll make you work during Illumination."

Illumination was the next big scale rave coming close to Phoenix and Ichigo told Kisuke that Shinji was going to take him if he had to shoot people out of his way. The older blond had nodded and given Ichigo a few days off around that particular date. If he was so willing to put himself in danger just to get this done then Ichigo had no choice. He plopped down in his chair and sighed, motioning with his hand for Kisuke to continue. Kisuke smiled and started his idea.

"It involves mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors."

* * *

Shiro was running later than he would have liked because his Humanities professor had decided to hold everyone nearly fifteen minutes longer just so he could elaborately call one of his students a moron. Shiro stood naked in front of his dresser, hands on his hips and a deep scowl on his face as he tried to figure out what to wear to the party that night. He was pissed off that he was having such trouble picking out a stupid outfit to wear to a stupid party and the fact that he was running late only made it worse. Shiro plucked a pair of pants out of his drawer and threw them on the bed, ripping a shirt out of another drawer and tossing it on top of those. He turned and looked down, curling his lip at the outdated jeans that really were far too big for him and he reached for a large pair of scissors on top of his dresser. Destroying things always made him feel better and tonight it was this stupid pair of jeans that would suffer Shiro's very pent up frustrations.

One pair of shredded jeans later and Shiro had decided on a slimmer pair of black ones and a simple black wife beater. He liked the contrast against his skin and hair and the reactions he got from people when they first met him. That accomplished Shiro returned to the bathroom and brushed his still damp hair before pulling it back onto a long braid down his back. Shiro leaned forward, closer to his mirror, and picked a silver ring up off the counter. Shiro cocked his head to the side and slipped the ring over his bottom lip, pulling it to the right where it met a small hole. Shiro did this one more time with another ring, setting it right next to the first, before placing two silver balls between the rings as a catch. He pulled back and grinned at his reflection, the rings twitching as his mouth moved. He usually wore clear studs in his lip and didn't wear the rings in often. It made them seem more special that way, at least to Shiro.

"Hey hot stuff." Shiro said to his reflection before snorting and turning away.

He hunted down his keys, wallet and phone, slipped a pair of yellow lensed sunglasses over his eyes before he walked to his front door to leave. With one last look over the apartment he pulled the door open and shut off the lights before shutting and locking the door. Shiro trotted down the stairs to his car, thankful that the stupid thing was finally out of the shop so he could stop asking for rides everywhere. He hated depending on anyone for anything. Once he was settled behind the wheel again and his music was blasting loud enough to shake the frame, Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to keep reminding himself that this was going to be good for him. That he needed to get _over_ a certain someone, make peace with his sexual preference, and get some fuckin' ass.

The prospect of anonymous sex was appealing enough for Shiro to grin, start the car and back out of his parking spot. He could totally do this shit. He was Shirosaki-fuckin'-Ogihci. He wasn't afraid of shit, let alone something like _this_. Shiro pulled out onto the main street and pointed his car in the direction of Yoruichi's house. He was going to _own_ that place tonight.

* * *

"Now _that_ is an outfit that screams 'Fuck me!'" Shinji said as Ichigo walked out of his bedroom.

"I'm not going to get laid, Shinji. Drop it."

Shinji just rolled his eyes. "Just spin for me so I can see the whole package, brat."

Nnoi snorted and leaned back against the door frame. He never came all the way inside Ichigo's apartment because he hated taking his shoes off once he was already out of his own house. If Nnoi was going to take of his shoes he was going to be spending the night or fucking. Or both.

"There," Ichigo said once he was done spinning and he looked at Shinji with impatience clear in his eyes. "Can we go now?"

Shinji finally consented and it was with great relief that they were finally on their way. Ichigo had been made to change his outfit six times before Shinji had finally liked something. Now he was irritated and wanted to drink and mingle with people he didn't know. He didn't understand it, but he was still going to do it. But they were running late now and the place was going to be packed by the time they showed up, Ichigo just knew it. Which meant they'd have to park a few blocks away and walk, leaving the car far enough away that they'd never really know if it was getting jacked or not. Ichigo was silently happy that they had decided to take Shinji's little jeep instead of Ichigo's car. The place was packed, of course, and they squeezed their way inside, making a beeline for the back yard was and where Shinji insisted they could find and greet the host. Ichigo had never met the woman but Shinji was apparently friends with her.

She was easily spotted the moment they stepped through the sliding glass door, arm around a smaller woman and loudly declaring that it was time for power shots. Shinji giggled and lead Ichigo in her direction as Ichigo looked around at the sea of faces. There was no one he recognized and he found that idea appealing. That was until his eyes fell on shocking white hair and piercing gold eyes. Ichigo started scowling immediately and grumbled to himself, thinking that if that white haired dude was there then surely that meant Grimmjow was there. The idea both excited and pissed him off. He didn't have time to think too hard about the matter before he was brought up before the infamous and completely plastered Yoruichi. He didn't understand a damn word the woman said, got pulled into a sloppy hug that resulted in an ever sloppier kiss to his cheek. The small woman that had apparently been holding Yoruichi up earlier pulled the woman off Ichigo and apologized before quickly leading her away. Shinji chuckled.

"Wooow. I don't think I've ever seen her that wasted before. Kinda sad, huh?"

Shinji walked away from Ichigo a moment and Ichigo looked up, eyes meeting with Shiro's almost immediately. He was already fairly close to him, the other man had been standing just on the other side of Yoruichi when he had first seen him, but he took a step towards him and cleared his throat.

"Is Grimmjow here?"

Shiro snorted. "No. The fuck _you_ doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be on a _date_ or somethin' with him?"

Ichigo gave Shiro a strange look at the vehemence that came with those words and he looked away.

"No. For your information, that's tomorrow night."

Shiro bared his teeth and took along pull from his beer.

"He don't need some little slut like you." Shiro sneered and turned his head to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo's head cocked to the side and his eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry?"

"You fuckin' heard me."

Ichigo shook his head and his brows pulled together as his back straightened at the insult. His very stance reeked of warning but Shiro seemed not to take the hint and stepped closer to Ichigo.

"He know yer out here hangin' all over Blondie over there?" Shiro asked, his voice low and accusing.

"First of all, Grimmjow and I aren't even dating yet. Second of all it's none of your goddamned business. What, are you in love with him or something?"

The next thing Ichigo knew he was on the ground and Shiro was on top of him, fist pulled back and ready to strike. A large hand grabbed Shiro's arm before it could move and yanked the man up and off of Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and watched Nnoi pull Shiro's arm up as far as it would go without pulling it out of it's socket. Many people close to them were watching avidly but one look from Nnoi and they quickly averted their eyes. Shinji held out a hand for Ichigo but Ichigo pushed to his feet himself, brushing off a few bits of grass and fixing his gaze on Shiro's shocked yet enraged one. Ichigo smirked.

"Oh my God, you are."

"Fuck you, Cutie." Shiro sneered a grin and tried to pull his arm out of Nnoi's grasp.

Ichigo just laughed and shook his head, turning and walking away to find booze. This was ridiculous and he wasn't going to be a part of it. When Ichigo and Shinji finally disappeared back inside the house Nnoi looked down at Shiro and frowned deeply.

"You don't get ta touch that one, got it?"

Shiro glared up at Nnoi but he was realistic enough not to fight the man. Shiro would have been snapped in half and left twitching on the grass if he'd have even tried. Instead he let his body relax to show that he was no longer a threat and Nnoi eventually let go of his arm.

"The fuck's so special about that slut?" Shiro muttered and looked off into the crowd.

Nnoi snorted. "Dunno, but Shinji likes him so yer not allowed ta touch him."

"Fuckin' freak." Shiro said with a curled lip as he walked slowly away from Nnoi.

* * *

Ichigo was just drunk enough to think himself invincible but not able to do anything about it when he encountered a disturbingly sober Yoruichi in the upstairs hallway. She stopped and gave him a quick once over before grinning savagely and grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt. His first thought: _Oh my God this woman is going to rape me_. That was until she opened a door across the hall and tossed Ichigo in a small, dimly lit box.

"What the…?" Ichigo said as he tumbled into the room and bumped into something solid.

"Wha…?" another voice said and the door was shut with a loud bang.

Ichigo managed to right himself and turn around before both his stomach and his mouth dropped. The action was mirrored by Shiro straight down to the gold eyes going wide with shock.

"What the… Yoruichi you can't do this to me!" Shiro suddenly screamed, pushing Ichigo out of the way and reaching for the door knob, twisting and pulling to no avail.

Ichigo took a short moment to look around the room while the white haired man threw a damn fit. It was small, only wide enough to fit a sink with a small counter at one end and a toilet at the other with barely enough space for the two young men to stand in between. It was little more than a closet and being shoved in there with another body was a little unnerving. Shiro was pounding on the door, shaking the handle frantically and shouting at the woman that had locked him in there with Ichigo.

"I will find you! You hear me? I'll fuckin' find you and rip out your fucking vagina you CUNT!"

Ichigo snorted. "Kinda harsh." he said, weaving to the side and leaning against the counter.

Shiro spun around and flattened against the door as he sneered at Ichigo. "Not even close."

Ichigo sighed heavily, Shiro's panic somehow defusing his own, and his eyes closed.

"What… why did she throw me in here?" Ichigo wondered out loud, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answer to his question.

Shiro snorted. Oh yeah, like he was going to tell Ichigo that the only reason Shiro was in here was because Yoruichi had suddenly snapped out of her drunkenness and decided to take it upon herself to_ help_ Shiro get laid tonight. Apparently her best idea for that was to lock Shiro in a half-bath and toss in the first male she laid eyes on. Shiro should have been able to kick the damn door down but he was pretty sure the bitch hand moved something heavy in front of it because the damn thing wouldn't budge. He sneered as he looked at Ichigo and wondered how long he was going to have to be in here with him before Yoruichi finally let him out. He hung his head when he realized they would most likely be in there until morning knowing Yoruichi.

"There are… stars. On the ceiling. In a bathroom." Ichigo commented, cocking his head to the side and Shiro curled his lip.

"What the fuck does he see in you? Yer fuckin' stupid."

Ichigo's head dropped and he scowled. "I'm not stupid, dickwad. Look."

Ichigo pointed back up at the ceiling and waited as patiently as a drunk could for Shiro to look. When gold eyes remained fixed in hatred on his face Ichigo rolled his eyes and hopped up on the counter of the sink, folding his long legs underneath him. Shiro, still pressed flat against the door and with a blood alcohol level that would surely rival Ichigo's, continued to glare and try to plot ways to get the hell away from this man who had apparently caught all of his best friends' attention lately. He didn't get it. What _was_ so fucking special about this guy? Sure, he was attractive - Shiro would have beaten the shit out of Grimmjow if Ichigo had turned out to be a total dog - and he was in shape. His skin looked really soft and firm and he smelled like… well he smelled like beef jerky right then but it was still appealing. Shiro's face softened from hatred to confused disgust as he continued to stare at Ichigo, the other man completely oblivious as he stared back up at the plastic galaxy on the ceiling of the small bathroom.

"I wonder if they glow in the dark…." Ichigo wondered aloud and then he was moving, leaning toward Shiro to flip the switch for the lights.

He slipped, barely catching himself from falling face first on the floor, and ended up ramming his shoulder into the middle of Shiro's chest. Shiro growled and pushed at Ichigo, fumbling a bit, and suddenly they were plunged into darkness.

"Ah fuck." Shiro said, body going still as he tried to get his bearings.

Ichigo giggled. "Sorry. I slipped."

"No shit. Get the fuck off me you…." Shiro's words died in his throat when Ichigo moved against him and he could feel his breath against the side of his neck.

"What aftershave do you use?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice, his nose brushing against the skin on Shiro's neck as he inhaled deeply.

"I… get… get the fuck off me!" Shiro raised his arms to push Ichigo back into the darkness but stopped when Ichigo sighed and his breath was so hot it nearly burned Shiro's skin.

"Why does booze always make people so horny?" Ichigo asked before licking up the side of Shiro's neck.

Shiro sucked in a breath, eyes going wide and body rigid.

"Wha-what are you…?"

"Mmm." Ichigo hummed and pressed his lips to Shiro's neck. "Taste good."

Panic fled and all the alcohol fueled blood rushed to Shiro's dick. He couldn't believe it, though really he should have, as his arms finished the motion but instead of pushing Ichigo away they pulled him closer.

"Yer a fuckin' slut." Shiro growled and let his head fall back into the door with a soft _thunk_.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I'm young, hot and single." Ichigo giggled at that and nipped the corner of Shiro's jaw.

Ichigo pulled back, the minimal light from the mass of glowing stars above their heads making Shiro's face only barely visible, and grinned before placing both his hands on the door on either side of Shiro's head.

"Besides, I thought you liked sluts." he said, his voice dropping to barely a whisper and hinting at seduction. Shiro suddenly had a bit of an idea as to what Grimmjow liked about this guy.

Ichigo's eyes closed and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the door beside Shiro's head and groaning quietly.

"Fuck. I drank too much." he said breathily before kissing Shiro's cheek almost as an afterthought.

"Givin' up already, pussy?" Shiro smirked, his internal sober personality raging at the change in his demeanor.

Ichigo snorted and shoved his knee between Shiro's thighs as he titled his head and brushed his lips against the parted pair in front of him.

"You aren't gay." he commented and Shiro had to suppress a shiver.

"Don't fuckin' matter right now, does it?" he pressed his hips forward and groaned quietly when his half stiff cock rubbed against Ichigo's leg.

"Ah. Conveniently gay."

"Tch, fuck you faggot."

Ichigo made a small noise in the back of his throat and pulled a hand away from the door, slipping it between their bodies before cupping Shiro's cock harshly. Shiro hissed and his head once again thunked back in the door.

"Too drunk to fuck. How 'bout I just make you melt with my hand," nimble fingers popped open the button on Shiro's black jeans, "and my mouth."

Before Shiro could say anything Ichigo's tongue was in his mouth and his hand was dragging the catch of his zipper down as far as it would go. Shiro groaned and his grip on Ichigo's shirt tightened. Ichigo's hand pushed open Shiro's pants and unceremoniously plunged through the hole of Shiro's boxers, fingers curling a firm grip around the now fully erect member. Shiro's breath came out as a hiss through his nostrils and he ripped his head away from Ichigo's, panting and gritting his teeth when Ichigo's teeth attached to the side of his neck, gnawing and scraping skin and muscle. Ichigo chuckled into the skin as he moved his hand, cupping smooth balls and squeezing gently.

"Holy shit yer hairless." he commented before once again wrapping his hand around Shiro's shaft and giving it one long, slow stroke from base to crown.

Shiro's hips bucked into the hand that held him and he shut his eyes tight. "So?"

Blunt teeth bit down on Shiro's chin before Ichigo's tongue licked up to the two piercings in Shiro's lip that he had just then noticed.

"Who's the slut again?" he whispered against Shiro's lips and Shiro's tongue peaked out to wet them.

Ichigo's hand twisted and he let the tips of his fingers drag across the underside of Shiro's cock, feathering over skin and veins. He pushed his own hips forward and rubbed his straining cock against Shiro's thigh, moaning into Shiro's mouth before husking a request.

"Touch mine too?"

Shiro had never touched another man's penis in his life but that fact did little to deter his hands from releasing Ichigo's shirt and reaching between them to clumsily pull Ichigo free. An unpracticed hand wrapped hesitantly around Ichigo's shaft but Ichigo was already so aroused that he didn't notice that Shiro stopped and slowly tried to copy what was being done to him. Ichigo pressed the pad of his thumb against the head of Shiro's dick and grinned when the white haired man's hips bucked and a small sound came from him. Shiro's eyes blinked open and he turned his head to the side, noticing that one of Ichigo's hands was still holding his weight against the door. His hand was moving over Ichigo's cock just as quickly and firmly as Ichigo's was over his and without thinking Shiro sank his teeth into Ichigo's forearm. To his surprise Ichigo moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward, doing Lord knew what to with his hand and making Shiro shudder and groan as his teeth sank further into tight muscle.

Suddenly Ichigo was sucking hard at Shiro's neck and twisting his hand, rubbing precum everywhere he could and letting out a near constant low groan. Shiro whined around the flesh still in his mouth and felt himself close in on release. When Ichigo's teeth also sank into skin Shiro lost it, biting down hard enough to nearly break the skin on Ichigo's arm as he came, Ichigo hot on his trails. Hands slowed and came to a stop, both pulling away dirtied with the others' cum. Shiro's knees gave and he released Ichigo's arm as he sank to the floor, surprised when Ichigo followed. Panting Ichigo let go of Shiro's neck and fell limply back against the wall directly across from the door Shiro was leaned against. Not even bothering to tuck his softening cock back into his pants, Shiro's eyes closed and he passed out. Ichigo's eyes closed as well and he quickly followed Shiro into oblivion.

* * *

_Jealousy is cooking_

* * *

A/N For those of you that don't know there is a short oneshot out based in this universe containing Starrk and Kisuke. It's not important to the main story, but it was fun to write and I'd love if everyone would at least give in a shot. So things just took a bit of a turn there didn't they? Damn Ichigo and all his drunken sexiness. How was poor *also drunk* Shiro supposed to resist that? *snort* Well anyway, Penny is kinda sleepy and doesn't really know what to say here so I'll stop boring you with my rambling. I hope you all enjoy this update and thanks for reading~

~Penny


	14. Rosenrot

Rosenrot

_Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben  
wenn man klares Wasser will  
Rosenrot oh Rosenrot  
Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still_

* * *

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the script in his hands and curled his lip.

"The fuck is this shit?" he muttered before sighing and trying yet again to get _back_ into character.

Grimmjow was to be performing in three weeks' time with the drama troupe he was a part of –a short piece by an aspiring playwright from ASU about a man in love with a woman in a coma– and he hadn't even learned half of his lines yet. He wasn't the lead role like he had wanted but he still had a rather major part as the woman's father. It was easier said than done though because all he could think of in that moment was that Ichigo was out at a party probably hooking up right then. And who would deny him? Grimmjow knew he wouldn't have. Even though it was stupid to think like that, Ichigo wasn't _his_ –yet– and had every right to do whatever the hell he pleased, but Grimmjow was possessive over the things he coveted and Ichigo was certainly on that long list. The only thing that kept him in his room instead of trying to find the party Ichigo was at was the fact that the two had a date tomorrow night. At the thought of Ichigo making dinner just for _him_ Grimmjow smirked and shook his head. He could almost overlook it if Ichigo _did_ hook up that night. Almost.

At the knock on his bedroom door Grimmjow threw down the script he was supposed to be memorizing, giving up completely on the idea of getting any work done that night, and walked irritably to answer it. At the sight of the man standing on the other side his lip curled and he was sorely tempted to shut it again. Szayel smiled and cocked his head to the side before speaking in a slow voice.

"Busy?" he asked, a slight purse to his lips that made him look both sleazy and sexy at the same time.

"Yes." Grimmjow lied smoothly even though he knew Szayel would see right through it.

"Mmm," Szayel hummed, reaching up and placing a single finger in the middle of Grimmjow's chest and pressing. "I think that you are a horrible liar and if you don't let me in your room I'll tell mom and dad what you've been doing for all your _hard. Earned. Money._" Grimmjow's eyes widened, just as Szayel had known they would, and he reluctantly took a step backwards.

"I hate you." Grimmjow hissed and Szayel breezed past him as it if were his own room he was walking into.

"You say that as if it would bother me." Szayel mused.

"What do you want? I'm studying." Grimmjow reached for the script now sitting atop an unfolded and hopefully clean pile of clothes and made a poor attempt at looking as if he were actually reading it.

"Right." Szayel said at length, again pursing his lips and crossing his arms over his thin chest.

"I need a ride to Lakewood. I must… see someone." Szayel waved his hand in the air in front of him as if to ward off any objections Grimmjow may or may not have before he could voice them.

"I…."

"And plus, that one thing you were looking forward to getting? Well Sammy will be there and I've asked him to make sure that he has everything ready for you."

Grimmjow perked up at that and dropped his hands to his sides as a slow grin stretched his lips. He'd been trying to get ahold of the elusive DJ for days and it never failed to amaze him that Szayel could so easily do what others could not.

"Well fuck. Why didn't you say so? Let me get my keys."

Szayel smirked and tossed his short pink hair a bit as he strode from the room ahead of Grimmjow. He never liked being in that pigsty very long as it was and it was already making him itch to clean it up. And Szayel Aporro _did not_ clean up after anyone. Grimmjow shoved his keys, wallet and cell phone in the pockets of his pants and followed Szayel out, glad to have something to do that would be keeping his mind clearer than it had been all night. At least he hoped it would.

* * *

Shinji cocked an eyebrow at the dresser sitting in front of a door and wondered if he had finally found where Ichigo had disappeared to. Nnoi had been ready to go for over twenty minutes and was getting a little more than irritated that they had yet to find the orange haired young man. Before he had stomped out of the house ten minutes before he had flatly stated that if Shinji hadn't found the kid by the time he had brought the car back he was leaving without him. Though Shinji had no idea how Ichigo had managed to find himself basically boarded up in a room he was sure he'd hear all about it when Ichigo sobered up. After all, there was no way Ichigo was locked in a room and _silent_ unless he was passed out or…. Shinji cocked his other eyebrow and moved to push the dresser out of the way. He was going to have _so_ much fun if Ichigo were in the middle of doing the deed, especially with how much of a fuss the younger man had made about that not being the reason for coming to this party in the first place. Really he couldn't expect much less from Shinji.

Once the furniture was moved and Shinji was panting, irritated that he felt so out of breath after something as simple as that, he reached for the door knob and yanked the door itself open. To his surprise it wasn't Ichigo that caught his attention first but the white haired young man he had seen fighting with Ichigo earlier. A limp body thudded to the floor at his feet, disheveled and sporting one of the largest hickeys on the side of his neck that Shinji had ever seen. He wasn't sure his eyes could widen further until he noticed the young man's pants were still undone and that Ichigo was slumped on the floor directly across from him. Quickly figuring out what must have happened between the two Shinji did his best not to laugh as he carefully pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped off a few bits of blackmail. Once satisfied, he stepped over Shiro and crouched in front of Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo." Shinji said in an even tone, reaching up to place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo mumbled something and his brow furrowed but he made no attempt at moving or rousing. Shinji let out a small giggle and placed his other hand on Ichigo's opposite shoulder, shaking him this time.

"Wake up stupid or I'll send Nnoi up here to do it for me." he threatened.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he frowned at Shinji. "What…?"

"Hey there. It's time to go Mr. Stud."

Ichigo continued to frown and sighed, bringing one leg up and resting an arm on the knee. He hissed and jerked his arm back, now far more awake that he had been moments before, and looked down at the wound he had received. And then, of course, what he had done came rushing back to him in blinding Technicolor. The bruise, complete with deep teeth marks and even a small bit of dried and flaking blood, was violent purple, black and red and now that he was awake he could feel it throbbing. He looked up and passed Shinji to the body still sleeping on the floor in front of him and barely suppressed a shudder. Oh God, what had he done now? But before he could get too far in his thinking Shinji stood and turned, nudging Shiro in the side with his foot.

"Hey Princess, time to get up." Shinji cooed and Shiro frowned in his sleep.

Shinji giggled. "I'm not going to ask what happened… yet. You can tell me all about it later. Right now though, Nnoi is going to leave both of us here so we need to get going."

Ichigo struggled to his feet, happy that he was going to have some time to mull things over before Shinji started in with the questions. He wasn't even remotely ready to start thinking about it yet. Shinji continued to stare down at Shiro, his face now full of concentration as he looked the pale man over when it suddenly struck him why he was attracted to this fellow. Shinji turned and reached for Ichigo's chin, yanking his head down so he could get a closer look at Ichigo's face. Soft brown eyes widened and Shinji shook his head.

"Ho-ly fuck. I didn't realize this until just now but… you two are practically identical."

Ichigo frowned, eyes darting down to Shiro's prone form again. "Are not." he grumbled and pushed out of the small half bathroom. That was too weird to even think about right then.

Shinji giggled and stepped over Shiro, leaving him in the doorway on the floor as he led to way out to where Nnoi had told him that he'd be waiting with the car. He had a feeling he was going to have fun with this little bit of information as well.

* * *

The moment he had been dropped off at his place Ichigo had jumped in the shower and washed away as much of the night as he could. While he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed himself while playing around with Shiro, a part of him felt more than a little guilty for what he had done. The rational side of him pointed out that he had done nothing to feel guilty about but his emotional side called foul on his actions. He'd jerked off Grimmjow's best friend. Any way he tried to rationalize that it was still wrong of him. Ichigo shuddered as he recalled what he had done later and he did his best to focus on making a list of grocery items he would need to make the hot pot for dinner that night. Maybe if he did his best to forget about it, it would all bowl over and everyone could happily move on with their lives. But every time he bumped his arm against something, or looked down to see the bandage he had wrapped around the bruise, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Now that it was nearly seven and Grimmjow's arrival was imminent Ichigo did his best to focus only on preparing dinner. He was nervous, more than, and he didn't really understand all the reasons why. It wasn't as if he had never cooked for anyone before. It wasn't as if he had never even cooked for a date before, though admittedly those dates had always been female and they had never really meant much to him in the first place. He suddenly remembered one girl he had been seeing before he had left Japan and shuddered at the memory of the food she had tried to feed _him_. He'd made a conscious effort to either take her out of be the one cooking the entire_ short_ time they had dated. It struck Ichigo then that he was quickly growing attached to Grimmjow in more ways than one and the thought made him frown slightly.

At the knock on his door Ichigo jumped and nearly cut himself on the knife he had been using to chop the napa. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding before reaching for a hand towel to wipe his hands and walking to answer it. A wide grin met Ichigo's eyes and he watched as Grimmjow slowly slid a dark pair of sunglasses off his face. His blue eyes glinted in the porch light Ichigo had forgotten to turn off and his skin seemed to glow in the setting sunlight. Ichigo's eyes traveled down Grimmjow's freshly shaven cheeks to a tanned neck where a wide-linked, pressed silver chain rested. A tight deep V-necked t-shirt the color of an angry, stormy sky hugged Grimmjow's chest and arms and Ichigo swallowed, forcing himself to look back up before he started undressing Grimmjow with his eyes.

"So?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk held firmly in place.

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Do I pass whatever test you just gave me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped back, motioning for Grimmjow to enter. "Shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled and stepped in the apartment, kicking off the cheap sandals he had been wearing in anticipation of having to divest of them the moment he came over to Ichigo's. No point in finding fancy shoes, he thought, if he was going to have to take them off anyway. Ichigo shut and locked the door before turning to head back to the kitchen when Grimmjow grabbed his arm and stopped him. Ichigo made a face when the arm Grimmjow had chosen to grab just so happened to be the injured one, but managed to compose himself before he turned back to him.

"What?" he asked, sounding more irritated than he was because now his arm was hurting again.

"Close your eyes." Grimmjow smiled and Ichigo sighed.

"Dinner…."

"Can wait two more minutes." Grimmjow finished and cocked his head to the side as he waited for Ichigo to obey him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before finally closing them and flinched a little when he felt something press against his lips. It took only a second to realize that Grimmjow had just kissed him and he leaned into the taller man. Grimmjow's lips twitched and he pulled back from the chaste kiss the same time as he reached for the thing he had shoved into the back pocket of his jeans before Ichigo had answered the door. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he frowned when he realized that was as far as the kiss was going to go and he was confronted with a spiral of deep red petals. Ichigo's heart jumped, his stomach clenched and in his eyes Grimmjow watched a flash of emotions before Ichigo frowned again and switched his gaze back to blue eyes.

"I'm… not a chick." Ichigo mumbled, eyes almost immediately going back to the rose directly in front of his face.

Grimmjow smiled and bumped the petals against the tip of Ichigo's nose.

"Oh trust me…," he started, looking Ichigo up and down with slow and steady appraisal. "I am _fully_ aware of that."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo swallow before a hand tentatively reached out and plucked the dethroned rose from Grimmjow's grasp. He hadn't really thought much about what he was doing that day as he drove to the same florist he had made an ass of himself the last time he'd been searching for something to give to Ichigo but now he was glad that he had. The look on Ichigo's face was not only priceless but it also showed Grimmjow that he had done the right thing. That blond guy had given him very useful information the night of Ichigo's birthday and Grimmjow was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to pay the guy back somehow.

Ichigo mumbled the entire way back to the kitchen to search for something to put the gorgeous flower in, all the while trying to slow his ridiculously fast beating heart. He didn't understand why he was so flustered about something like this and it irritated him. Then again he wasn't sure how he was _supposed _to be acting for something like this. No one had ever given him a flower before. He hadn't even known a guy could give another guy a flower, though why that surprised him he wasn't sure. Now that he thought back on it he was pretty sure that Nnoi had gotten Shinji a full bouquet a while ago for no apparent reason other than he loved him. Ichigo finally found a tall glass and filled it with water, sticking the long stemmed rose in it and frowning when he realized it was way too tall. Grimmjow smirked and walked up behind him, reaching to take the glass and asking for a pair of scissors.

"My mom has her own catering business." Grimmjow said at the look Ichigo gave him. "I don't know how many stems I've had to trim to make the center pieces work right."

Finished, Grimmjow held up the makeshift vase and smiled at Ichigo who was trying to picture Grimmjow arranging centerpieces for fancy parties.

"So where should I set this?"

Ichigo pointed to the small dinner table at the other side of the kitchen area and sighed before returning to cutting the vegetables. Grimmjow set the rose in the middle of the table and looked back at Ichigo as the sound of metal thudding through fresh greens and hitting wood commenced. His mother had always kicked him out of the kitchen while she had cooked so he took every opportunity that was presented to him to watch the process of making a meal. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to do this but he'd never bothered to question it before and figured there was no point in doing so now.

"What is this?" he asked, walking up slowly behind Ichigo as he arranged more vegetables on a plate than Grimmjow had ever eaten in a weeks' worth of meals.

"Sukiyaki. Uhm… beef hot pot."

Grimmjow grinned at the foreign word and leaned against the counter to continue watching. He loved the way Ichigo's mouth moved as he spoke in Japanese. Ichigo reached for a medium mixing bowl to make the sauce, pouring in premeasured amounts of soy sauce, hon mirin, sugar, and water before mixing them together thoroughly. Once he was finished he started taking things to the table, all the while Grimmjow's eyes fixed on him. Ichigo turned on the hot plate in the middle of the table and poured a little bit of oil in the pan he had set on top of it before turning back to grab the rest of the things they would need from the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Grimmjow with a frown before he opened the drawer he and Renji kept their utensils all mixed together and started searching for a fork.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" he asked and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Can't be that hard, right?"

Ichigo snorted and smirked. "I'll get you a fork anyway."

Less than a minute later they were seated and Grimmjow watched Ichigo fry up the thinly sliced beef that had been set on the table with everything else. He made a face at the small bowl of raw egg in front of him and cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo as he began to place the vegetables inside the pot as well.

"Why is there an egg?"

Ichigo looked up as he was spooning the sauce he had made over the food and answered, "You dip the food in it." Grimmjow frowned and looked back down at the bowl.

"Uhm…."

"I thought you wanted to try Japanese food?" the corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched and he placed a lid over the top of the food to let it simmer.

"Yeah but… raw egg? Won't that make me sick?"

Ichigo shook his head and reached for a new pair of chopsticks. "They're pasteurized first. Trust me. It's fine."

Still looking skeptical Grimmjow sighed and sat back in his chair. By the time Ichigo pulled back the lid again and the smell hit Grimmjow he had forgotten all about the raw egg he was supposed to dip his food into. He watched as Ichigo picked up his chopsticks and mumbled a word he didn't recognize under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Itadakimasu. Uhm… let's eat. It sounds really lame in English though." Ichigo chuckled and broke apart his chopsticks.

As Grimmjow watched Ichigo reached into the pan and pulled out a bit of food, shaking the excess sauce from it before lifting the egg bowl with his free hand and dipping the food into it. Grimmjow's nose curled as the first bite entered Ichigo's mouth and the man chewed and swallowed it easily. Ichigo licked his lips and looked up.

"You gonna eat?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat and reached for his fork, stopping himself before switching to the chopsticks. The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched and he watched as Grimmjow made a valiant effort at trying to hold them properly in his hand. He dropped the bit of mushroom he tried to pick up four times before growling and stabbing it on the end of one of the chopsticks. He picked up the bowl of egg and sighed deeply before dipping a small corner of the mushroom into the egg and lifting it slowly to his mouth, all the while trying to ignore the fact that Ichigo was desperately trying not to laugh at him. He looked up and caught Ichigo's eyes as he bit into the soft mushroom, the egg making it slimy in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and didn't bother trying to suppress the shiver that overtook him the moment it finished sliding down his throat. Ichigo snorted and looked down at the table.

"I… think I'll forgo the egg thanks." Grimmjow said, shivering again and reaching for a glass of water Ichigo had set out.

"It's an… acquired taste."

The next few minutes Ichigo did his best to hold in his laughter as Grimmjow continued to struggle with his chopsticks. Grimmjow flat out refused to switch back to his fork and finally just reached into the pot and grabbed a bit of meat with his fingers. He almost dropped it when Ichigo's chopsticks struck him across the back of the hand and the redhead nearly fell out of his chair at the look the Grimmjow gave him.

"So… how was the party last night?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, itching to find out just how much fun Ichigo had had the night before and take the attention away from his multiple failed attempts at using his chopsticks.

Ichigo went still a moment and cleared his throat.

"It was… okay I guess. I almost got in a fight though."

Grimmjow's eyebrows rose and he reached into the pot again with his hands. "Oh yeah? Looks like you won."

"I said almost. Nnoi stepped in and stopped it." Grimmjow snorted at that and popped another mushroom in his mouth.

"So that all?"

Ichigo bit his lip and shook his head, reaching down and rubbing his bandaged arm absently. He'd decided that he at the very least had to admit to being bitten, if not to the entire story behind the who and the how it had all happened. He stalled for time and grabbed another bit of food, chewing slow before taking a large drink of water.

"I kinda… got bit."

"What?" Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "How the hell did that happen?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Some stupid drunk guy. It's no big deal really."

Grimmjow's eyes darted to the bandaged arm, noticing it for the first time, and he scowled.

"If it's not a big deal then why tell me?"

_Shit_. "I… I figured you'd see it and ask about it later anyway." he quickly covered, suddenly wishing he'd brought out something better to drink than water.

One thin blue eyebrow rose and Grimmjow cleared his throat. It sounded reasonable but Ichigo was still acting a bit funny about it.

"Lemmie see it."

"What? Not at the table." Ichigo insisted, irrationally thinking that if Grimmjow saw it he'd know who had done it.

Grimmjow smirked. "Fine. After. I wanna see what as so bad you had to cover it up."

Ichigo shrugged. "It just looks gross." When Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask more questions Ichigo cut him off and asked one of his own.

"I've been meaning to ask you…." he looked into Grimmjow's eyes. "Why did you get all weird when I fucked you?"

The water that Grimmjow had been trying to drink got stuck midway in his esophagus and he choked, sputtering it everywhere and coughing loudly. Ichigo smirked a little in triumph and waited for Grimmjow to settle.

"What are you talking about?" he finally said, his voice a bit raw from the coughing.

Ichigo gave him bland look and decided that if Grimmjow wanted him to spell it out he would do just that.

"The day we did the last movie, you got all weird before and told me not to hold anything against you later. And then when we fucked you…."

"Just… okay just stop." Grimmjow hung his head a moment and cleared his throat a few times.

"I just don't see what the big deal was. So you got a little more vocal than the other times."

"You don't… it's just…."

"It's just what?"

"Embarrassing, okay?" Grimmjow was now refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo scowled.

"But why? It was… like… the hottest thing ever?" Ichigo blushed a little and looked away, missing the look that Grimmjow shot him at those words.

"You'd be surprised at how many people it's turned off." he muttered and Ichigo snorted before looking him directly in the eye.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! You know, there are guys out there that won't work with me because of it."

"Bullshit." Ichigo sat forward and rested his elbows on the table. "And anyone who doesn't think that's hot as fucking hell is an asshole anyway."

Grimmjow's face flushed ever so slightly and he dropped his head back. "Can we talk about something else please?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Yeah. If you're done I need to put the rest of this stuff away."

Once everything was washed and put away they moved to the living room to figure out what movie to watch. Ichigo let Grimmjow have control of the remote and leaned back on the couch, sighing and suddenly feeling more tired than he had been when he had woken up early that afternoon. He had no idea what Grimmjow finally settled on but whatever it was it was loud. Grimmjow settled back on the couch beside him and looked him up and down before smiling.

"Uhm… thanks for dinner. It was really good."

Ichigo snorted. "Except the egg dip."

Grimmjow made a face and Ichigo laughed. "I just… no. I can't do that."

"It's fine."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot." Grimmjow said suddenly, sitting forward and reaching into his back pocket for something.

When it wasn't immediately found Grimmjow began to mutter under his breath and stood, searching all of his pockets and finally finding what it was he was looking for in his left front pocket. He grinned and sat again, turning his body towards Ichigo and handing him a small flash drive.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked at the small pink object with a frown and Grimmjow smiled.

"Well, I know how you like dubstep and all that and I know this guy that mixes like… the fuckin' best in Arizona. So…." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pressed the device into his open palm.

"You got me stuff straight from the source?" Ichigo asked stupidly, looking down at his hand and wondering if Grimmjow would get upset if he said he wanted to listen to it immediately.

"Yup. A couple of them he hasn't even done live yet so other than a few other people you'll be the first to hear it."

"Oh my God." Ichigo whispered and turned the drive over in his hand. "Why is it pink?"

Grimmjow sighed and fell back into the cushions of the couch, relieved that Ichigo actually liked what he had gotten for him. He'd been a little worried the night before when he had been transferring everything to the flash drive that Ichigo would think it was a stupid idea. Ichigo looked like he wanted nothing more than to ditch out and zone into the music right then but Grimmjow's wasn't even remotely ready to leave him alone yet so he decided to keep talking and bring the attention back to himself.

"It's Sammy's; the DJ. He only gives his music out on pink flash drives."

Ichigo grunted and reluctantly set the thing on the coffee table.

"Thank you." he said quietly, shifting closer to Grimmjow as he did.

"Welcome." Grimmjow returned before smirking. "You could, ya know, _show_ me yer appreciation somehow."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah I could." he looked up, amusement clear in his eyes. "But I'm not gonna."

"Ass."

Ichigo chuckled. "Not as big as you are. Way to ruin a nice romantic moment there Grimm."

"Gimmie a break. Yer just so hot I couldn't help myself." Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow continued. "There you sit, all wrapped up in too many clothes and tempting me to just rip them all off." he shook his head slowly. "Just rude."

"Right. I'm just too irresistible, aren't I?" Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah." he said as he stretched his arm out on the back of the couch behind Ichigo. "You are."

They finally turned their attention to the movie that had already started and settled into a comfortable silence. Every couple minutes Ichigo would try and surreptitiously stretch his neck in an attempt to soothe his sore muscles but only ended up making things worse. Grimmjow watched out of the corner of his eye and finally rolled his eyes, reaching out with the hand he had stretched out behind Ichigo's head and running his fingers gently up the back of his neck. Ichigo jerked forward and looked at Grimmjow accusingly but the blue haired man only smiled at him.

"Want me to rub yer neck?" he asked, letting his fingers dig into the muscle a little harder as he did so. Ichigo's eyes rolled a little and he let his head fall forward.

"Y-yeah. If you want to." he mumbled and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I asked didn't I?" he said quietly and Ichigo's eyes closed when Grimmjow began to work his fingers deeper into the muscles.

When Ichigo let out the first quiet moan Grimmjow couldn't help but scoot closer and press harder. It was beyond adorable the fact that Ichigo was trying so hard not to let out a sound and Grimmjow had started to unconsciously make it his mission to get Ichigo to be louder. When his thumb dragged across the juncture between neck and shoulder Ichigo moaned loudly and dropped his chin to his chest. Grimmjow swallowed and licked his lips, cocking his head to the side slightly as he tried to see what look Ichigo had on his face. When his hands switched sides Ichigo whimpered and furrowed his brow. It was enough to have Grimmjow's teeth biting down on his own lip in an attempt to stop himself from stopping the massage and pulling Ichigo down to the couch.

"Mmm. Oh God." Ichigo breathed and Grimmjow let out his breath in a rush.

Grimmjow used his thumb and forefinger on either side of Ichigo's spine and he applied as much pressure as he dared as he run them up the length to the base of Ichigo's skull. Ichigo shivered and moaned again, biting down on his lip and doing his best to control his breathing. The massage was making him feel too relaxed but he'd have cut his own finger off before he stopped Grimmjow from working whatever magic it was he was doing. He felt Grimmjow shift next to him and without thinking Ichigo lifted his head and turned it to face Grimmjow. Their eyes locked briefly before Grimmjow ducked his head and pressed his lips to the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo seemed less than satisfied with the action though and reached up to thread his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, pulling and tilting his own head so that their lips met head on. Grimmjow grunted and stopped rubbing Ichigo's neck for a moment as his concentration slipped and he parted his lips against Ichigo's.

"Kiss me." Ichigo demanded in a breathy voice and Grimmjow didn't think twice about obeying.

When Ichigo's tongue tried to tease his own he let only the tip into play, slowly raising his other arm and placing his hand on Ichigo's hip. There seemed no need to rush for him but Ichigo apparently had other ideas. Ichigo turned his body more and reached out, placing the flat of his free hand against Grimmjow's chest and pressing as if to push him back into the couch. Grimmjow's tongue pushed Ichigo's out of his mouth and followed it quickly. Ichigo groaned and stopped pushing, instead fisting his hand in Grimmjow's tight shirt.

"Slow down." Grimmjow said as he took a breath and Ichigo shook his head.

"No."

Grimmjow chuckled and nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip. "Do it anyway."

Ichigo shook his head again and started pushing Grimmjow in earnest, nearly upsetting the other man before Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hip and yanked the bottom half of his body forward. Using his own weight Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the couch and pinned him there, shifting his weight again to make himself comfortable. Ichigo's teeth were back on his lower lip and he struggled to get his leg out from underneath Grimmjow's so that he could stretch it and make himself more comfortable. Grimmjow licked his lips and watched Ichigo's face for a moment before he leaned forward and sucked him into a deep yet slow kiss. Their tongues slid languidly against each other and finally Ichigo freed his leg hooking it over the back of one of Grimmjow's. With one of Ichigo's legs still trapped between Grimmjow's thighs Ichigo bucked slowly up and ground his half hard cock into Grimmjow's hip. The hand on Ichigo's hip tightened on the thumb hooked in one of the belt loops. Grimmjow's hips ground down into Ichigo's and he pulled out of the kiss to rest his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder.

"You really need to slow down." he husked as it trying to convince the both of them that that was what they should do. That it was best.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he let his fingers curl in the hair at the back of Grimmjow's head.

"I… I've been thinking." Grimmjow started, trying to distract himself from the fact that Ichigo was now rhythmically grinding his cock into his own now fully hard one.

"I've been thinking… maybe we shouldn't go all the way tonight."

Ichigo stopped cold and sucked in a breath.

"What?" he snapped and yanked on Grimmjow's hair so the man had no choice but to look at him. "What do you mean not go all the way tonight?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth and frowned down at Ichigo, eyes darting between two dark brown and slightly confused ones.

"I just… think we should take things a little slower…."

"But _why_?" Ichigo practically whined and Grimmjow sighed before smiling softly and reaching up to brush his thumb against Ichigo's high cheekbone gently.

"Because I like you and I don't want you thinking I'm only in this for the sex."

All the steam seemed to abruptly leave Ichigo and his brow furrowed as his bottom lip pouted out a little.

"Oh." he whispered, his stomach flipping gently and his heart beginning to flutter.

Ichigo sucked his lip between his teeth and his eyes slid closed as he reached up with both arms and slowly pulled Grimmjow closer, hugging him to him as he tried to calm his raging hormones. He never would have imagined Grimmjow would say something like that, especially not after the way he had acted up until that moment, and he wasn't sure how to deal with whatever it was that was going on inside of him. One thing he was sure of though was the fact that he liked Grimmjow as well and a part of him was trying really hard to respect him for wanting to take things a little slower. His libido wanted nothing to do with that however and he shook a little as he tried to control it. Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck and spread small kisses slowly across the feverish skin.

"If you don't stop, I'll leave." Grimmjow taunted and Ichigo blew out his breath.

"You suck, you know that?"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the corner of Ichigo's jaw. "I get told that a lot."

"I bet." Ichigo said in a bland tone before he pushed Grimmjow up so that he could look at his face again.

"Well if you don't wanna finish this then you had better get off me."

Grimmjow raised himself up on his arms, locking his elbows to hold himself there a moment. He lowered his head for one last, sweetly slow kiss before sitting up and pulling Ichigo up with him. Ichigo sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the thick cushions of the couch.

"You suck." he repeated and Grimmjow chuckled again.

"Shut up and watch the movie." he muttered, throwing his arm back behind Ichigo's head and settling in just in time to see the credits begin to roll.

"Shit, we missed it."

"Yer fault." Ichigo pouted and Grimmjow tapped the back of his head.

"Was not, Mr. Grabby Hands over here started molesting me."

When Ichigo slapped him in the chest Grimmjow laughed and reached for the remote. "You have a DVR right?" he asked as he rewound the movie he had really been looking forward to watching with Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder as the movie started over and they settled in to actually watch it this time. As much as he had been hoping to get somewhere with Grimmjow that night, especially since they were actually alone without the prospect of getting interrupted this time, he was at least a little happy that they were just going to enjoy their time together. When Grimmjow's hand fell to Ichigo's shoulder and he was pulled closer Ichigo smiled and let his eyes drift closed for a moment. Actually… he could get used to stuff like this.

* * *

_Deep wells must be dug  
if you want clear water  
Rose-red, oh Rose-red  
Deep waters don't run still_

* * *

A/N So sorry it took so long to get this out but I've been soooo sick lately. Anway, I don't have much to say about this other than I hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't seen the new fics I started (Twin Flames volume 2 and the triplets story Sins of the Fathers) please go check them out! I'll get and replying to all of your lovely reviews as soon as this is posted.

Translations:

_hon mirin_*(A kind of rice wine used for cooking)

napa*(Variety of Chinese cabbage)

Enjoy~

~Penny


	15. Ich Will

Ich Will

* * *

_Ich Will_

* * *

Ichigo parked his car and stepped out into the heavy heat, eyes casting over the ground and watching it seem to shift beneath his feet. God damn but it was hot today. Before he could leave the small parking lot he noticed a bit of blue leaning against a palm tree and stopped, taking a closer look and realizing it was Shinji. With a frown Ichigo switched directions to walk towards the blond. As he approached he noticed more than a few things were off about the other man. First of all the cigarette dangling from between two unsteady fingers, dropping thick bits of ash to the gravel below Shinji's feet. Shinji may have tolerated Nnoi's smoking but he adamantly refused to smoke himself. Usually. One thin arm was wrapped around Shinji's waist, the hand cupped around the front of the opposite elbow, and as Ichigo watched Shinji lifted his hand and sucked hard on the butt of the cigarette. Shinji parted his lips and let the smoke out in a slow stream as if he did such things every day. Shinji sniffled and used the back of the hand holding the smoke to wipe at his cheek. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"Shinji?" he called out and watched the blond jump and turn to face him.

Ichigo's eyes went suddenly wide and he was at Shinji's side in a second. The side of Shinji's face that Ichigo hadn't seen as he approached was red and swollen above his high cheekbone and Ichigo's first thoughts were dark enough to blot out the Sun.

"What happened."

Shinji reached up to wipe at his tear stained face again and cleared his throat before speaking.

"It's nothing. Nnoi and I just got into a little argument."

"Did he hit you?" Ichigo's body was already bristling at the thought and it took more than will power to keep him rooted to the spot and not go pick a fight with the one man that could probably snap him in half like a piece of dried pasta.

"What? No! No, God." Shinji lowered his head and snorted before looking away and taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I… I threw my cellphone and… God, I don't know how to say this and not have it sound like I'm coverin' for him." Shinji laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"We were havin' a fight and I got mad and threw my cell at him but… it bounced off the counter and came back at me." Shinji tapped lightly at his cheek. "Got me in the face; and I felt so stupid I grabbed his smokes and took off."

Ichigo continued to frown at Shinji but his face had lost nearly all the darkness, much to the blond's relief.

"What… was it about?" Ichigo found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them and scowled at the ground for a moment.

Shinji rolled his eyes and took another drag from the nearly spent cigarette before flicking it out into the gravel.

"His stupid ex-girlfriend called and he wanted to jump right up and do whatever she wanted him to."

Ichigo had a hard time picturing Nnoi doing that for anyone but Shinji and his scowl deepened. He did and he didn't want to know more of it but the sound of gravel shifting under feet pulled both of their attentions to the man approaching them with a frown. Nnoi glanced at Ichigo a moment and Ichigo took a step back to give the two a little bit of space. Nnoi put a hand against the tree and leaned closer to Shinji, dipping his head so that he didn't have to raise his voice above a whisper. It was so quiet in fact that Ichigo couldn't hear a thing and he was only a few feet away from the two. Before he knew it Ichigo watched Nnoi lift a hand to Shinji's face and turn his head by his chin before brushing his lips against the swollen bit of flesh.

"Go put some ice on that." Nnoi husked loud enough for Ichigo to hear and Shinji looked up at him a moment before nodding and pushing away from the palm tree.

Shinji slinked an arm around Ichigo's waist as he passed the other man and dragged him along to his apartment. Ichigo felt awkward about being around the two if they were fighting and voiced the concern as he was pushed up a flight of stairs.

"Don't worry about it." was all Shinji said and Ichigo continued to frown. "Besides, you have two very important stories to tell me."

Ichigo had been preparing himself to tell Shinji only part of what he remembered about the party and his date the night before with Grimmjow. He'd been hoping to forget what had happened at the party but the still covered and sore bite mark on his arm made that a little difficult to do. Shinji hadn't really said anything about it the night of the party but it was too hot to wear shirt sleeves to cover it so Ichigo was sure that even if he didn't say anything outright the blond would surely say something, and soon. Once up in the apartment, Nnoi doing his own brand of fussing as he placed a frozen pack of peas against the side of Shinji's face and telling him gruffly to "fuck off" when the blond tried to push him away, Shinji looked expectantly at Ichigo.

"Well? How'd the 'real' date go?" he asked point blank and Ichigo sighed.

"It was great. I made him dinner and we watched a movie…." Ichigo trialed off and looked at the carpet.

"That's it?" Shinji pressed and Ichigo nodded.

"You didn't fuck?"

Ichigo shook his head and blushed a little. "He said…. He said that he didn't want me thinking he was just in this for sex. Or something."

Shinji made a noise between a squeal and a grunt and Nnoi snorted but didn't comment.

"Oh that is so _cute_."

Ichigo blushed harder. "Shut up."

"So really nothing happened last night then, other than _you two are totally in love_?" Shinji asked with a wide grin that had Ichigo's blush spreading and he turned his body away from the two men watching him.

"We are not… shut up."

"What the fuck happened to yer arm?" Nnoi asked, speaking for the first time to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at the bandage and half wished they had kept talking about his date the night before still. Admitting out loud what he had done at the party, and with whom, was really the last thing he wanted to do. Ever. But with two sets of very attentive eyes –almost seeing as how Nnoi always covered one eye– staring him down as if they'd tackle him and force him to tell if he tried to escape, Ichigo was almost literally backed into a corner. He hated that feeling.

"I…."

"So that guy you were fighting with, he's Grimmjow's friend right?" Shinji asked, a sly grin on his face at Ichigo's nod.

"He… bit me."

"Bit you!" Shinji asked, appalled by the thought. "Wait, while you two were fucking?"

"We didn't fuck!" Ichigo shouted and Nnoi snickered.

Ichigo sighed deeply before launching into the short and, much to Shinji's disappointment, very undetailed story of what had happened that night. Shinji frowned the moment the story was finished and shook his head, pushing the bag of peas away from his face before he said anything.

"So did you tell Grimmjow what you two did?"

"What? No way. And I'm not going to either."

When both men in the room frowned at that Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Shinji shook his head.

"Ichigo, you _have_ to tell him." Shinji started and Ichigo shook his head hard.

"No way. It was one time and it was…. Look, Grimmjow and I, we aren't like a couple or anything. It's not like… I betrayed him by what I did."

"Only you did because it's his best friend." Nnoi put in before walking across the room to put the peas back in the freezer.

"Nnoi's right. That could come back and bite you in the ass later. Big time." Shinji added.

Ichigo pouted and looked away from the two. "Whatever." he muttered.

There was no way he'd let that happen.

* * *

Monday afternoon Ichigo sat behind the counter of Kandi Flipz and picked at his fingernails with an unbent paperclip. He didn't understand sometimes how this store made any profit when they barely had any customers. Even with the traffic they got over the weekends they still hardly sold anything. Jinta, his boss' only son, had grinned at Ichigo once and said the only reason Ichigo got so few customers was because he was too ugly and he scared them away. Ichigo had glared death at the younger man but in the end hadn't bothered to comment. It wasn't worth getting into another pointless argument with the younger man anyway. When the bells above the door chimed Ichigo looked up and immediately scowled at the person who walked inside the store.

"What do you want?" he asked before going back to what he had been doing before.

Shiro, eyes shaded by the bill of the hat pulled low over his forehead and hair pulled back in a braid, sneered at Ichigo and stopped in front of the counter. He'd been wanting to confront the other man about what had happened at the party but he had been too busy beating himself up over what he had done. Drunk or not, you weren't supposed to fool around with the guy your best friend was interested in. Especially when you weren't even supposed to be gay.

"We gotta talk, Cutie." Shiro said as he leaned on the counter.

"No we don't. And don't call me that." Ichigo shot back, still not bothering to meet the other's eyes.

Shiro frowned and leaned down further. "Look, you ain't… the fuck happened to yer arm?" he asked suddenly when he caught sight of a huge bruise on Ichigo's forearm.

Ichigo looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Shiro. "You did, asshole. You fuckin' bit me."

Shiro smirked and snorted, the partial memory of sinking his teeth into Ichigo's flesh coming back to him. "Oh yeah."

Shiro had a quick flash of the darkened bathroom, the searing pleasure and the brilliant orgasm before he shook himself and frowned again.

"You can't–"

"I'm not telling him so don't worry." Ichigo cut Shiro off.

Gold and brown eyes met and Ichigo raised his eyebrows when he noticed the mark on Shiro's neck. Had he done that?

"Why not?" Shiro asked, part happy that Ichigo had decided not to say anything and part pissed off that Grimmjow was apparently trying to date a guy who liked to keep secrets.

Ichigo shrugged and looked away. "It'll just cause problems and… it's not like it meant anything. It was just a hand job." He muttered the last part and set the paperclip on the counter.

"Did you need something else?" he asked. Shiro was the last person Ichigo wanted to see that day and talking about things that made him uncomfortable wasn't what he considered fun. Besides, he knew they shouldn't be talking about this sort of thing at his work anyway.

Shiro sneered and bent further over the counter so that his face was even closer to Ichigo's.

"Yeah I do actually…." he said, trailing off as he looked the redhead over.

Ichigo scowled harder, their eyes still locked on each other's, and he didn't hear the door bells chime behind them. The new customer walked in unnoticed by both men until the sound of a deep voice penetrated their impromptu staring contest.

"The hell are you doin' here, Shiro?"

Shiro jumped and turned around quickly, eyes going a little wide when they met Grimmjow's dazzling blue ones. Ichigo choked on his gum and swallowed hard, grabbing his bottled water and chugging it to make sure the wad went down all the way. _Fuck_.

"Teasin' yer man." Shiro recovered far more quickly than Ichigo and to both men's relief Grimmjow laughed.

"Knock it off, that's my job." he said as he moved forward and stood next to Shiro in front of the counter. He licked his lips as he watched Ichigo wipe a bit of water from his chin and smirked.

"Hey Cupcake. Miss me?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and shook his head. "Why are _you_ here?" Why was everyone coming to his work today?

Grimmjow grinned and moved slowly, like a predator stalking prey, around the counter. "Someone has their damn phone turned off and isn't answerin' my texts."

Ichigo frowned and stood, pulling his phone from his pocket and cursing loudly.

"Fuck! My charger's out in the car." he whined and Grimmjow chuckled, finally reaching Ichigo's side and reaching out to gab at his arm.

He pulled the slightly smaller man closer to him and leaned in, biting his lip and grinning. Ichigo swallowed hard again as he looked up into Grimmjow's eyes.

"You so missed me." Grimmjow whispered and Ichigo inhaled deeply.

"Whatever." he whispered back before Grimmjow snuck a quick kiss.

Ichigo didn't even try to pretend that he didn't want it, instead he sighed and kissed back, the tender press of lips melting him just a little and leaving him wanting for more when Grimmjow pulled back. Ichigo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to try and catch a little more of Grimmjow's taste when they were pulled back to reality by Shiro's loud snort.

"Fuckin' fags." he said as he pushed away from the counter and shook his head.

"Jealous much?" Grimmjow grinned and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I want yer man Grimm. _So_ bad."

Grimmjow chuckled again and returned his attention to Ichigo. "You free tomorrow night?" he asked and Shiro made another noise behind him before stomping out of the store completely.

Ichigo nodded and ignored the white haired man's depature. "Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged and leaned back against the hard wood, pulling Ichigo closer to him and wrapping his arms casually around his hips.

"Wanna hang out." he said simply and Ichigo smiled, resting his hands on either side of Grimmjow's hips.

"Just hang out?" he asked, his voice suddenly seductive.

"Mmm. Maybe more." Grimmjow teased and Ichigo smiled despite himself.

"Just maybe?"

Grimmjow laughed and kissed him again, a simple pressing of lips, before he pulled back and pushed Ichigo away a little.

"Yer fuckin' cute like this. Horny are we?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." _YES_!

Grimmjow continued to smile and kissed Ichigo one last time before pulling completely away from him.

"Call me when your phone is charged." he instructed and Ichigo found himself nodding. "And we'll see about… other stuff."

Ichigo sighed loudly and Grimmjow laughed again as he walked towards the door.

"I gotta go but I'll see ya soon." he said and Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

"Call me?"

"Yes! I'll call you when my phone is charged."

"Promise?" Grimmjow teased and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk a smile.

"Yes! I promise."

As soon as Grimmjow was gone Ichigo dropped back in his seat and sighed loudly, scrubbing his hands over his face and trying to hide the stupid grin that was now there. Grimmjow made him feel like a molten mess of a man but he couldn't really complain. He was starting to really enjoy that feeling. Shaking himself, Ichigo sat back up and switched the songs on his playlist to something more upbeat. His blood was moving too slow and if he wasn't careful he'd sit in that seat and day dream about all the things he wanted to do with Grimmjow the next time they were alone. That wasn't really something one should think about at work, after all.

* * *

Ichigo stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face as he looked down at the seemingly complicated "pleasure seat" he was supposed to be shortly strapped to. He didn't know what to think about this situation really but he had already agreed to do it and there was no backing out just because he wasn't sure. The seat itself looked harmless enough, smooth red vinyl with an adjustable back so that he had the option of sitting or lying back. The legs looked sturdy but the rings set at intervals down the sides made Ichigo's stomach turn nervous circles in his belly. When Shunsui had asked him if he were willing to do some light bondage he'd shrugged and said, "Sure why not?" but now that he was there he was half regretting that comment. He'd never been tied down before and only hoped he wouldn't end up freaking out in the middle of everything.

The biggest part of the scenario, and the one that had him most nervous, was the machine sitting on the floor near the seat. He'd never seen anything like it before. It was a piston design; a long rod jutted out of one end and was guided by two supports to ensure that it would move straight forward and backward without jiggling up or down. At the end of the rod, and currently being fitted into place, was a rather large looking neon blue dildo. _I'm having sex with a robot_, circulated continuously in Ichigo's mind and he wasn't able to stop it. He was to be strapped face first to the seat once it was laid out flat, hands dangling off the sides and wrists attached to soft leather cuffs and clipped to one of the set of rings on the legs. He had been told that at first his ankles and legs would be left free but at some point they would be breaking so that cuffs could be fitted and he would be bound completely to the seat. Ichigo swallowed and let out a slightly shaky breath.

If only that had been all that was happening to him that day. Ichigo had done a few bondage shoots with women, but he had never been the one tied up before. He had, however, had experience with the last bit of the scenario. Orgasm denial. He wasn't going to be allowed to cum for the entire shoot, not until the very end anyway, and the thought had his knees shaking in his loose blue jeans. Between Grimmjow's teasing advance and retreat game and the lack of films lately the only stimulation Ichigo had been getting was with his own two hands. The thought of having an inanimate object moving in and out of him completely out of his control while not being able to release was almost painful… and he hadn't even started yet. He took another deep breath and hung his head before wandering off to prep himself. No matter the amount of nerves, though, he found himself more than a little excited about what he was about to do. Even if his stomach was doing acrobatics in his belly and his muscles quivered with anticipation of the orgasm denial he was, for lack of a better word given his apprehension, eager to get this started.

"Ichigo, five minutes." the director, Aizen, said with a smile and Ichigo nodded tightly. The guy seemed nice enough but there was something _off_ about him to Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged out of his clothes and set them folded on a chair before taking a deep breath and turning back toward the seat. Gin, the always happy-looking fluffer, approached to Ichigo's left and gestured for him to sit.

"Aizen says it'll be easier to start ya on yer back and keep ya that way for a bit on this chair." the man spoke and Ichigo nodded, taking a seat and stretching out his neck muscles as he waited for things to start.

Ichigo steadied his nerves and did his best to relax his entire body before his cue, taking deep breaths in, holding them a moment before letting them out slowly. He was always a bit more nervous on the shoots where he was required to speak and this one was one of those times. He knew he was going to be asked questions before anything started, as if he were being interviewed beforehand.

"Two minutes!" Aizen called out and Gin grabbed Ichigo's left wrist.

"Jus' placin' on the cuffs." the man said smoothly and Ichigo nodded as he looked away.

The leather was heavy and thick and Ichigo tried twisting his wrists in them to make sure they weren't too tight. At the look the silver haired man gave Ichigo the young man nodded and let Gin continue fitting him. Once the ankles were cuffed and fitted as well Ichigo stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on the seat.

"Thirty seconds."

Ichigo cracked his neck and took one last deep breath before he opened his eyes and watched the camera man focus in front of him. Aizen counted backwards from five, a flash went off as someone snapped his picture and Aizen finally gave the cue to begin. Ichigo bit his lip a little as he waited for the first "interview" question to begin.

"Is this your first time doing this?" Shunsui always asked these questions and Ichigo was thankful because the man seemed to relax anyone he spoke to with just his voice.

"No… well with one of these, yeah." Ichigo chuckled nervously and Shunsui smiled.

"What made you want to give this a try?"

Ichigo shrugged, playing the part so well it looked natural, and sighed. "I guess it just seemed kinda interesting. Like it might be fun."

"Well why don't we just go ahead and get started." Shunsui smiled and Ichigo nodded almost nervously.

"I want to you play with yourself a bit first. Can you do that for me?"

Ichigo nodded and licked his lips before taking his bottom one between his teeth and reaching up to toy with one of his own nipples. Ichigo scooted back on the seat a little and lifted one of his legs, bending it so that it would rest comfortably against the cool vinyl. He rested his weight on one hand as he used the other to trail down his abdomen and tangle in the short hairs over his pubic bone. He let his fingers brush over the juncture of his hip and down between his legs, brushing his balls and sighing when it caused a reaction in him. The tips of his fingers pulled a bit at the soft skin there before they trailed up and circled around the base of his half hard member. He squeezed, let his lip pop free, and stroked himself slowly upward. Ichigo stopped and twisted his hand over the head, thumbing the slit and spreading the quickly accumulating precum there. He squeezed again, pulled and then slowly slid his hand back down again.

He stroked a few times, slow movements over the sensitive flesh, before he dropped his hand further between his legs, cupping his balls and letting his fingers tickle at the perineum. Ichigo licked his lips and sat forward so he could reach further, quickly searching out his entrance and pressing it with the pads of his fingers. He let his eyes fall all the way closed as he pushed the tip of one inside himself before slowly sliding his hand away. When he opened his eyes again, someone was holding out a small bottle of lubricant for him and he smirked at them as he reached for it. A quick pop of the cap and a small dab to his fingers, Ichigo dropped the bottle beside him and moved his hand once more between his legs, slipping his middle finger in easily. He held it there, sighing a deep breath before moving it back, spreading the slick as best he could as he did so. Ichigo pulled up his other leg and leaned back against the back of the seat, spreading himself wide so that he could reach more. He licked his lips and slipped in another finger, pressing deep and rubbing the tips against his prostate. He hummed quietly and pulled them out as he reached for his cock with his free hand.

"That's great. Why don't we get started with this then?"

Shunsui's voice brought Ichigo's eyes all the way open and he nodded, turning on the seat and bringing his knees up to his chest. The back of the seat dropped down a few inches and Ichigo looked over his shoulder for instruction. The man, Gin again, grinned and motioned for Ichigo to lay back. There was a metal bar at the top of the seatback, straight and with a two inch gap between vinyl and steel. Ichigo was told to grab it and the cuffs around his wrists were quickly secured to the bar. Ichigo swallowed and took another deep breath. He could feel his heart begin to race, the reality that he was now bound to the chair suddenly sinking all the way in. He let out another nervous breath and bit his lip.

"Don't worry." Gin said from above him. "Jus' hold on fer the ride."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and was glad that the incline of the chair wasn't too steep that he couldn't see what was going to happen to him. Yet. Ichigo watched as a condom was slipped over the dildo and he scooted as forward as he could to the edge.

"You ready?" Shunsui asked quietly and Ichigo nodded with a smirk.

Gin helped guide the dildo to Ichigo's hole before stepping gracefully out of the picture. Ichigo heard a quiet motor start and felt the phallus move against him, pressing for a moment before retreating slightly. Ichigo let out another breath and watched it come closer again, this time the head pressing harder against him and staying longer. On the third stroke the head popped inside and Ichigo's dick grew. There was movement to his left, thin fingered hands snapped something over the base of his cock and Ichigo shivered. He felt himself grow even further at the thought that there was no real turning back now. He'd agreed to this and –_oh dear God_. Ichigo's thoughts abruptly ceased then the dildo quickly and firmly pushed in halfway before immediately pulling back out again. Ichigo shivered lightly again and watched the thing slowly pick up pace but never go beyond halfway.

Ichigo jumped when the seat fell back abruptly and he looked up at the ceiling for a moment. The angle of the dildo changed and Ichigo's eyes rolled, his nipples hardened and his cock dripped against his belly. He bit his lip again and did his best to continue watching the slow and steady movements between his legs. He found himself spreading his legs further, planting his feet at either side of the seat and tilting his hips up. The silicone phallus picked up pace but still didn't move deeper and Ichigo gave a frustrated growl at the teasing. The back of the chair dropped back again just as the dildo pushed in and seated itself deep inside him. Ichigo let out a deep moan and squeezed his eyes shut, shivering at the feel of the condom slicking against his insides as the thing pulled out of him. It pulled out barely halfway before it was ramming back inside him, making his body tighten as it braced for impact. His toes curled and his grip tightened around the bar he was attached to.

"Let me know if it's too hard too quick." Gin whispered beside him and Ichigo nodded stiffly.

Ichigo saw a few flashes to his right and it distracted him enough from his arousal that he looked back down to see what could be seen. Only his cock greeted him, standing bound and proud between his legs. The head of the dildo pushed against his prostate and Ichigo shuddered, blowing out a breath between pursed lips. He tried to spread his legs further, bringing his heels closer to his body so he could tilt his hips up just a bit more. The phallus hit Ichigo hard, relentlessly stroking his prostate with each quick thrust. Ichigo felt his balls tighten, felt his asshole twitch and his cock pulse at the sensation.

"Uhh-ngh." he moaned, arching his back a little.

Before he had a chance to feel anything more, the dildo slowed and pulled out of him. Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked up and the back of the seat was dropped flat.

"Gonna do up yer legs now." Gin said, slipping vinyl ropes around each of Ichigo's knee's and pulled the redhead's legs back so that Ichigo was now completely spread.

Ichigo had a moment to catch his breath while a fresh condom was put over the faux cock and tried to clear his mind a little. Being strapped down hadn't turned out as bad as he had thought it would be and he only hoped that his mindset remained that way. His photo was taken a few more times and the cock was placed back at his hole. Ichigo had a moment to take one more deep breath before it was inside him, deep and already pulling out again.

"Oh ffff…." Ichigo grit his teeth felt his dick pulse.

The thing moved faster, the drag and pull over Ichigo's prostate becoming near unbearable and the ever looming orgasm started to force its way into the picture. Ichigo felt his balls tighten again, felt the heat build and swirl in his groin before the sensation burst and… nothing. Ichigo whined pathetically as his dick twitched and throbbed but nothing happened to it and the dildo picked up speed once again. Ichigo rolled his head to the left and whimpered, biting his lip and furrowing his brow as the pressure in his gut began to build again. His breath came out in stuttering pants and he felt his hips roll into the thrusts. It felt too fucking good and made him hotter than very few men or women ever had. It was different than the real thing, sure, but it was still amazing.

"Uhhn.. yeah." he moaned and rubbed his forehead against this arm.

"Ya wann'it faster?" came a sly, quiet voice somewhere behind him and Ichigo nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Faster. Harder." The only thing he could manage at that point were groans, moans and one word sentences. When the thing moved back out of him Ichigo sucked in his breath and moaned loudly when it slammed back into him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fffff… UCK!" he growled and his head rolled against the smooth vinyl underneath him.

Ichigo's eyes rolled and his skin broke out in a sheen of sweat as another denied orgasm ripped through him and left him completely unsatisfied. His body shook, trembled and begged for release and when the voice behind him whispered something again Ichigo didn't understand it but nodded anyway. He whined when the dildo stopped moving and was pulled completely out of him, moaned when deft hands untied him and helped him roll over on the seat. Ichigo was instructed to spread his legs again and grab the bar and his body moved before he could process the command. Before he knew it the machine was back to work and he was gritting his teeth hard to hold back the near scream of pleasure. He was going to die.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the office to drop off his latest test results and was surprised when he found Shunsui's office empty. The man was usually always there but when Grimmjow heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasure he smirked and guessed where the man most likely was. He dropped the paperwork on the desk before wandering off to spy on whoever it was that happened to be taping that day. Grimmjow would be the first to admit that he didn't mind one bit being the voyeur, as long as he knew he was going to be getting himself some at some point. And he could have it any time he wanted with Ichigo… if he'd just stop teasing the poor man and do it already. However, seeing Ichigo's frustration only spurred him on more, the slightly sick delight in watching Ichigo squirm was enough to keep Grimmjow at bay. For now anyway.

As soon as he entered the large room that was set up for filming that day Grimmjow had to pause at the sound he heard. Frowning, he realized that it was the sound of Shunsui's newest toy; the fucking machine that seemed to be the newest rage for solo porn acts and perverts that had the money to spend on such items. Grimmjow smirked and followed the sound, seeing the small crowd of people gathered around a camera and moving to look over their shoulders. His mouth dropped open the moment he saw what everyone else seemed too focused on and it felt as though his heart stopped in his chest.

Ichigo was there, ass in the air and face buried in the crook of his arm as the machine rammed into him at inhuman speed. The sounds the redhead was making had everyone in the room entranced and Grimmjow felt a shiver wrack his entire frame when he heard the unmistakable sound of a false release; a loud groan followed by a harsh curse. He watched Ichigo's hands grip tightly at the bar near the top of the red vinyl seat and his head turned to the side for some fresh air. Thin eyebrows were pulled close and a pink mouth fell slack as his breath panted out and Grimmjow felt his own body heat and tense at the sight. Ichigo whimpered and shuddered, shaking his head a little before biting his lip and slitting his eyes open to stare blankly into the camera recording his reactions.

Finally the machine slowed to a stop and Gin moved forward to untie Ichigo once more, easing his body to the chair and whispering something to the young man. Gin grabbed a bottle of water with a straw and held it to Ichigo's lips and Ichigo drank deeply, shivering as the cold seeped into his body and helped cool him down a bit. Shunsui, not noticing Grimmjow standing right next to him, spoke quietly.

"Think you can hold back if we take the ring off yet?" he asked and Ichigo took a deep breath before nodding weakly.

"Yeah." he whispered and Gin stepped out of the picture again.

"Alright then, sit back and whenever you're ready, take it off and go ahead and jack off till you cum."

Ichigo nodded and sighed before he reached down and unsnapped the tight leather band, taking one shaky breath before he wrapped the fingers of one hand around the base of his cock. He whined softly and bit down on his lip hard before his hand moved and his head fell back.

"Uuhh-nn." he moaned and Grimmjow bit his own lip in sympathy.

As Ichigo's hand moved faster over his near purple erection everyone in the room marveled that he hadn't cum already, their thoughts almost immediately cut off when Ichigo stopped moving and stiffened before cumming hard; his breath and voice stilling in his throat as he covered his belly in copious amounts of pent up ejaculate. Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back against the seat, breath now panting and hand still gripping his cock tightly. There was a collective sigh throughout the room before Aizen cleared his throat and said far louder than anyone else could have managed at that moment, "Cut."

* * *

I Want

* * *

A/N YAY! I finally got another one out~~! So sorry it took so long for this but I hope this chapter made up for the long absence. I do not believe I have ever read a fanfiction with a fucking machine in it and damn it, I wanted to try it out :D I hope I did well for my first big bit of bandage too :D

I'd like to let you all know now that I al finally done with my novel and it will definitely be out some time in July. As always, news of that sort will be posted at the fansite, the link to which is located on my profile page. And~ We now have a naughty fanclub over at y!gallery as well and I'll be throwing up that link next to the dA one as soon as this posts. Don't be shocked if you can't see it straight away.

Also, FFN is YET AGAIN being a bitch, as some of you surely know by now. It's not letting me reply to reviews properly so I do apologize if I haven't been able to respond to you yet. Things have been very hectic lately and I just haven't had the time to go about doing so the hard way. BUT! I will get to them so please, don't hold back.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and I will do my best to start updating a little more regularly.

Enjoy~~

~Penny


	16. Annoucenment

Hello Duckies~

I know this isn't an update of a story like you all had hoped, but I bring far better news than that. I'm posting this to let you all know that it's finally happened. My first novel, Capture You, is now available online for purchase. There is a link at the fanclub, I'll also be posting the link on my profile here but it may take some time to show up. If you're super eager you can go to the fanclub though and check out the most recent blog. Link is also on my profile page here. It's been a long road and I'm glad it's finally finished. I only hope that you all enjoy it (those of you that buy it and read it) as much as I enjoyed working on it.

Thank you all and I will try my best to update something here as soon as I can. I love you all!

~Penny

PS: To all those still asking about getting the copy of Twin Flames, please stop asking. I've stated multiple times in many places that I'm not going to do it and I really don't want to continue repeating myself.


End file.
